The Unexpected
by TimaA
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks after her identical twin sister mysteriously disappears. There she finds someone she never expected to see again. Disclaimer: I do not own anything! BxE equalzz Forever
1. Phone Calls

Chapter 1

Phone Calls

Bpov

_Ring, ring _

I groaned in annoyance, _Can't anyone leave me in peace?_ I thought to myself.

_Ring, ring_

Ughh!! How come mom isn't picking up the phone? I let the phone ring a couple more times before finally getting up and walking out into the hallway to get the phone. I picked up the blue receiver, and heard Mom talking to Charlie, my dad.

"I miss my baby. She just is not herself anymore. I don't think she will ever go back to normal." I heard Mom say to Charlie.

"Renee, I miss both my babies too, but we need to be there for her. Don't worry about Bella, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Give her some time to recover." Charlie said.

I remembered that fateful day. Elizabeth, my identical twin sister, and I had gone to the movies.

_STOP BELLA! You promised yourself that you wouldn't think about that horrible day ever again!_ I thought to myself, shaking myself out of that flashback.

I listened in on their conversation for a few more minutes.

"Well, it has been two years already, what more time does she need?" Renee complained.

"Trust me Renee, it's going to take a while, I know what she is going through." Charlie whispered.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Umm… Renee, I was wondering if you could send Bella here for a while?" Charlie asked after a few minutes.

"Well, you know how she doesn't like the wet and the cold, I don't think she would like to come down there." Renee replied.

"Oh… uhh… okay! Well… umm… I'll talk to you later then…" Charlie stammered.

"Okay." Renee said.

I couldn't believe that Charlie wanted me to live with him. I couldn't believe that mom could say that without even asking me. I rushed over to my bed and laid down, thinking about what I had just overheard.

_Ring, ring_

_Ugh, the stupid phone again. I wonder who it is_. I thought to myself.

I crept down the stairs and spotted Renee draped over the living room couch. She had a content smile on her face; I guess that she was talking to Phil, my stepfather. I stood on the staircase and listened in on Renee's side of the conversation.

"Oh honey, I miss you so much!" Renee exclaimed, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

Phil was away in Louisiana with his baseball team, he had been gone for a month now. I turned around and walked back to my room. I dropped onto my bed and then went through the conversations I had just overheard, first the one with Charlie, then the one with Phil. Then and there I decided that I needed to send myself to Forks to spend a little one on one time with Charlie.


	2. confrontation

Chapter 2

Confrontation

Bpov

In the morning I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to tell mom about my decision.

"Mom! I have to tell you something." I called down to her.

"What is it honey?" Renee asked me.

"I have decided to go live with dad for a while." I declared.

"How come sweetie? You don't like Forks, you always complain about how rainy and cold it is!" Renee complained, sounding very confused.

"Mom, just think about it; you miss Phil and it would be good if you go and pay him a visit. I can have quality time with dad. I mean, Mom, he needs me. He's been alone for so long and he needs someone's company. Mom I think that I need to get out of Arizona. It just holds too much painful memories for me. I did my best to put everything behind me but here in Arizona everything reminds me of her. I'm just tired of being slapped in the face by all these memories of her. I think that it would be better for me to start out fresh." I replied to her in a weak voice.

Renee started to cry really badly. I tried to soothe her but I started to cry too. This situation reminded me of _THAT DAY_, the same thing happened to me two years ago.

_Bella you are not going to cry. You will stay strong! You will not let your guard down!_ I thought to myself.

Renee calmed herself down and said, "Sweetie, are you sure that you want to go to Forks?"

"Mom I'm one hundred and one percent sure that I want to go!" I exclaimed, "Can you please book a ticket today? I'm going to call Dad and tell him about my decision. I think that he will be very excited, _at least I hope so_."

I was so surprised about how determined I was about fulfilling my decision. I really didn't know what came over me.

I called Charlie and told him my news. He was ecstatic. I felt happy that he was happy and I knew that Renee was happy that she would be able to see Phil again after a month. When I went back to the living room, I saw Renee already booking tickets for the both of us.

"Bella honey, I booked the tickets, you will be going in two weeks. We should go shopping for some warm clothes for you." Renee said in an excited voice.

I groaned in annoyance.

"Okay, I'll start getting everything ready. Let's go shopping in about an hour." I muttered.

"Sure." Renee replied in a cheerful voice.

I turned around and trudged up the stairs to get ready for a few hours of suffering.


	3. New Kid in School

**Hello! We're sorry that we haven't updated in a while and we are sorry about the short chapters! Longer chapters are promised! Enjoy! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

New Kid In School

Bpov

Two weeks flew by so fast. Renee and I were at the airport ready to board the plane; both of our flights were on the same day. Renee is going to go to Louisiana to visit Phil while I'm going to _good old_ Forks.

"Flight 29 to Forks is ready to board." a voice boomed out of the speakers.

"Well Mom, I guess that it's time for me to go." I whispered softly to her.

"Oh honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" Renee cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you too Mom." I replied, reaching over to give her a hug.

We squeezed each other tightly before I turned around and headed towards the plane entrance. I called a last good bye to her before stepping into the tunnel that would lead me outside and into the plane.

* * *

I stepped out onto the platform, searching around the room for Charlie's face. I hurried over to Charlie and awkwardly hugged him.

"Come on; let's go get your luggage." Charlie suggested.

After we grabbed all of my bags, we headed over to his car. As I shuffled over to Charlie's cruiser, I stumbled over my feet, typical me. I quickly stepped into the car, feeling my face flush a deep red. Charlie stepped into the car after me and started the car. We drove home in silence. When we reached the house, I noticed that a massive, red truck was parked in Charlie's driveway.

"Wow Ch--- Dad! Where did this come from?" I asked in astonishment.

I could not imagine Charlie driving this thing.

"Well, honey… this is your homecoming present." Charlie replied, sounding very embarrassed.

"Dad, you didn't need to do that! I was planning on buying myself a car." I exclaimed.

I could not believe that Charlie had bought me a car! I hated it when people bought me things.

"Well… you remember my friend Billy, don't you? We used to go fishing together." Charlie asked.

"Umm… not really." I replied.

I had stuck the memory of those fishing trips in to the back of my mind; I really did not want to remember them.

"Well… Billy is a close friend of mine so he sold me the truck very cheap." Charlie said.

"Well… thank you but you really didn't need to do that." I replied.

"It's okay Bella… I wanted to." Charlie said, looking very uncomfortable.

I walked up to the car and examined it closely.

"Here are the keys, why don't you go inside and check the truck out?" Charlie asked.

I grabbed the keys from him and unlocked the truck. I quickly jumped inside and looked around. Surprisingly, I could imagine myself in this truck, driving to school, to the supermarket, etc. I was slowly falling in love with the truck. I felt relieved that I wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of coming to school in the cruiser. I quickly stepped out of the truck and hugged Charlie awkwardly.

"Thanks Dad… I really love it!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome, now let's go inside and get you settled." Charlie replied uncomfortably.

After I packed everything into my room, I went downstairs to find Charlie on the couch, watching a baseball game. I joined him on the couch and pretended to watch the game with him.

* * *

I hardly could sleep that night because I felt so anxious about the next day. I looked at the clock on my night table and saw that it was one o clock in the morning. I groaned and tried to fall asleep but it really was not working.

"Ugh, I really need to get some sleep if I want to function in the morning." I whispered to myself.

I started thinking about Renee and what she would be doing right now with Phil. I felt happy that one of us would be ecstatic about living in a new place.

_Bella you can't do anything now, you made up your mind so shut up and deal with it!_ I told myself.

_Beep…beep…beep_

It felt as if I had just fallen asleep when my alarm went off.

"Ugh! I guess its time to get up!" I mumbled to myself.

I got ready as quickly as I could and went downstairs to find Charlie making breakfast.

"Morning Dad. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Morning sweetie! Oh… this…um…well…I thought I would…um…surprise you with…um breakfast." he stammered awkwardly.

I felt so touched. It felt really weird having someone take care of me, it was usually the other way around; I took care of Renee and… _Bella you're doing it again! Stop thinking about her, NOW!!!_

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to do that! You don't need to worry about feeding me, I can do it myself. I'm here to take care of you Dad." I replied in a soft voice.

"Well honey…I wanted to…um… I want to do it for my little girl!" he answered.

"Oh Dad, thank you for everything! You're the best!" I exclaimed, rushing over to give him a hug.

Charlie started to blush in embarrassment. That's the thing I like about Charlie, we know each other very well, even though we weren't together for that long. We are fine in solitary and both hate to show our emotions.

"Dad thanks again, but I have to go to school now." I said, looking up at the clock to check the time.

"Okay honey, do you know the way there or do you want me to show you?" he replied.

"Oh come on Dad, it's a small town, how hard will it be to find Forks High?" I said, sounding a little scared.

I didn't want Charlie to take me to school in the cruiser. I mean, how embarrassing would that be?

"Okay then… I'll see you around five when I get off of work." he mumbled.

I turned around and left Charlie sitting in the kitchen, finishing off his food.

The drive to Forks High wasn't that bad as I thought it would be. In my haste to get out the house I was twenty minutes early so I parked my truck close to the office building and went in to get my schedule. I noticed that the school was made up of several buildings.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. Can I get my schedule please?" I mumbled to the lady sitting at the front desk.

"Oh hello there! You're Chief Swan's daughter, right? I'm Mrs. Cope" she replied when I nodded my head yes.

"Um, yes that's me and call me Bella please." I answered, feeling a little irritated because it seemed like she had been waiting for my arrival.

"Oh okay Bella, I am so happy to finally meet you! It seems like I already know you because of Chief Sawn. He has been bragging about you for weeks." she said in an excited voice.

"Oh okay, um Mrs. Cope, can I get my class schedule please, or I'm going to be late for class on my first day here." I replied, anxious to leave.

I grabbed the schedule from her and practically ran out of there. I looked around the parking lot and saw that the lot was almost full of cars. I noticed that most of the cars here were as beaten up as mine. Back in Phoenix, everyone in school would bring there dad's expensive car to show it off. Here, I guess it doesn't matter.

While I was walking to class, I was looking at the different cars.. I spotted a shiny silver Volvo and a red flashy BMW, the only fancy cars in the parking lot.

The warning bell rang so I had to hurry up and get to my first class. I spotted the big black "3" on the front of a building; this was where my first class would be. I held my breath and walked in. I hung my coat on the hook and walked up the Mr. Mason's, my first hour teacher, desk to get my paper signed. I was happy that I he didn't make me introduce myself.

I went to the back of the room where no one would be able to turn around and look at me. The class was boring to me because I already went over this stuff back in Phoenix. .

When the bell rang I felt so grateful. The sound of the bell somehow irritated me, it wasn't anything like the one back home. This one sounded like someone had a fur ball stuck in their throat. I packed my things as fast as I could before anyone stopped to talk to me. I _almost _did make it, almost being the key word.

"Hey there, you must be the one and only Isabella Swan. We have been waiting anxiously for you." a boy said to me.

He looked like he was an overly helpful chess club type of guy.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"My name is Eric by the way. So… where are you going next? I could take you there." he asked in a hopeful voice.

Ugh, I didn't want to be mean but I really did not want to be stuck walking with him to class. I decided to ease him off politely.

"Well…um, Government, with Jefferson in building six."

I couldn't even turn my head around without finding someone staring at me with curious eyes.

"Oh okay, it's right this way. I'll take you there. My class is in building four."

He is definitely the over helpful type, I decided.

"Um…thanks for helping, but I really don't need the help. Before school started I looked for my classes already so I know where to go." I fibbed.

I was getting used to lying to everyone during the past two years.

"Oh okay…umm are you sure? I can help you out a lot!" he replied, a hopeful look plastered on his face.

"Um…if I need help I'll come look for you. Thanks." I said, hurrying outside to find the building before Eric could say anything else to me.

The morning went on, the same thing happening over and over again with the occasional boy stopping me in between my classes. My last class before lunch was dragging on because of this girl named Jessica… at least I think that was her name.

She wouldn't stop talking…going on and on about her life and the people in this school. I was so happy when the obnoxious bell started ringing.

_Ahh saved by the bell_.

I started to walk out of the class but Jessica followed me out the door. She invited me to eat lunch with her. I grudgingly obliged, I would rather sit by myself but I decided to be nice.

We slowly walked into the lunchroom. I noticed that it wasn't as big as the one in Phoenix. While we were standing in line to get our food, I looked around. My eyes fell on a table filled with beautiful, angelic people; they were the prettiest people that I had ever seen in my whole life. My eyes fell on one girl that looked so familiar, like I had seen her before. I stared, even though I knew I shouldn't and then it suddenly clicked, I knew who that was. I had known her all my life. I didn't know what I was doing but the only thing I knew was that I was running towards her. Without thinking, I threw myself at her.

* * *

**Please review! We need some constructive criticism! **


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4

_I know who that is. I've known her all my life. I didn't know what I was doing but the only thing I knew was that I was running and I threw myself at her._

BPOV

I felt like I had just ran into an icy boulder; she was stiff as a rock. How could that be? My Izzy was warm and soft, but I didn't care, I finally found her after two years and I decided that I would not let her go.

"Izzy! Oh my God Izzy! Where have you been? We all thought you were dead? Why are you here? Did you come to Charlie? If you did why would Charlie lie to us? And how come I didn't see you last night?" I rambled on.

"Um… excuse me… who are you?" Izzy said.

I stared at her in confusion, feeling very hurt.

"Elizabeth Ann Swan! How could you say that to your own sister?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Um… I'm sorry but I'm not Elizabeth Ann Swan." the girl replied in a soft, bell-like voice.

"Then who are you? And why do you look like my sister?" I shot back.

"I don't know." the familiar stranger answered.

I was shocked at her response. How could she say that to me? How come she couldn't recognize me? Why did it hurt so much? My eyes dropped down on to the table and I felt a little uncomfortable because of the way the rest of the people sitting at the table were looking at me. That's when I noticed that the whole cafeteria was staring at me. I suddenly realized that no matter how much this beautiful girl reminded me of my sister, it wasn't her. I ran out of the lunchroom before anyone could spot the tears in my eyes.

ELPOV

I sat at the lunch table, waiting for my new family to come and join me. It had been two years in my new life. It's a little hard to adjust especially in a crowd full of humans. I was thinking about how my life turned out when I heard someone sit down next to me. I didn't have to look up at her to know who it was.

Alice, my pixie-like sister, sat down next to me with her hunk of a husband, Jasper. Next to him was my supermodel worthy sister, Rosalie, and her bear of a husband, Emmett, and lastly, my mind reading brother, Edward, who annoyed the crap out of me. They were my new adopted family. Carlisle and Esme are our lovely parents who took us in.

"Liza, did you hear about the new student?" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah Alice, I did hear everyone in the school body talking about her and I really don't care. And you shouldn't either because we are not supposed to interact with humans, remember? We're not human, just in case you forgot." I replied, feeling very bored.

We were talking amongst each other when someone suddenly hugged me.

"Izzy! Oh my God, Izzy! Where have you been? We all thought you were dead! Why are you here? Did you come to Charlie? If you did, why would Charlie lie to us? And how come I didn't see you last night?" the girl who had hugged me squealed in happiness.

I was about to throw her off of me when something about this girl caught my attention. She sounded very familiar to me, like I had known her all my life.

"Um… excuse me… who are you?" I asked quietly.

She slowly picked her head up off of my shoulder. I suddenly realized why this girl had sounded so familiar to me. I gasped in surprise. This girl had been my twin sister in my human life. I had no idea why she recognized me, though; no one was supposed to recognize me. That was my power; I could change my appearance so no one could realize how I really looked.

I really wanted to let her know that I recognized her but I knew that I couldn't.

"Elizabeth Ann Swan! How could you say that to your own sister?" she whispered, sounding very hurt.

_Crap!_ She really knew who I am, _Wow, how is that possible? My power might have defects then. That's not possible!_

I knew that I had to hurt my sister to protect her.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I'm not Elizabeth Ann Swan." I replied.

My dead heart shattered into pieces as soon as I spoke those words.

"Then who are you? And why do you look like my sister?" Bella replied, sounding very confused.

"I don't know."

I didn't know what else to say; I was speechless.

Bella suddenly looked up, her face turning a bright shade of red. I guessed that she had seen that everyone was staring at her because she had been brave enough to come up to one of the Cullen kids. The next thing I knew, she was running away. I couldn't leave her by herself. I knew that I had to go help her right now.

"Hey guys, I'll talk to you later, I have to go." I told my siblings.

"Wait, you're not going to go talk to her, are you?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper I have to talk to her! She _is _my sister!" I exclaimed.

"Hold on, I have to tell you guys something." Edward whispered.

"What is it?" we asked in unison.

"I… I don't know what's wrong, I… I… I can't hear her! I don't know what she is thinking. It's… it's so weird." Edward stammered.

"Edward we will talk about this at home but I have to go talk to her. I just can't leave like that. Don't look at me like that Rosalie! I know you don't like human interaction but she is my sister and you will like her when you get to know her." I said in a rush getting up from my chair.

"Hold on! What are you going to say to her?" Emmett asked, "You can't say you are her sister."

"I know I'll make up something." I replied and rushed out the lunchroom before they could ask me something else.

I followed Bella's scent and found her in a beat up, red Chevy.

BPOV

After I ran out the cafeteria, I ran to the only place I knew that I would be by myself. I opened up my Chevy and started to cry.

"_What got over me? Why did I just do that? She is not my sister but why does she look like her? Bella I think you're going crazy!" _I thought to myself.

_Knock knock._

"Hey, you want to talk?" a voice asked.

I looked out and saw that it was the girl that I had thought was my sister right outside my car window. I wiped my tears away before pulling the window down to hear what she had to say.

"What?" I asked.

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth Cullen. But my close friends and family call me Liza." she replied.

_Her name I is Elizabeth, too_, I thought to myself.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry about what I did in there. I don't know what came over me. You just looked so familiar to me and I thought you were my sister. My name is Isabella Swan by the way." I mumbled shyly.

"No, its okay! Do you mind if I come in?" Liza asked, "I'm getting soaked out here."

"Oh sure, sorry!" I replied.

Liza slowly got into the passenger seat.

"So…Um…yeah" I stammered.

"Yeah, so you're new here, you're Chief Swan's daughter, right?" Liza asked.

"Yeah, that's what everyone knows me by." I replied

"Oh, the bell is about to ring, we better head off. What is your next class?" she asked.

"Oh, umm… I have biology next hour." I answered, peering down at my schedule.

"Have fun in there. Oh, you'll meet my brother there." she replied.

"Oh, okay." I said awkwardly.

We both got out of the car and went our separate ways. I walked into Biology and went straight to the teacher. It felt weird because everyone was looking at me differently. The teacher told me to go to the only empty seat. It was next to Liza's brother, or I at least guessed that it was Liza's brother. He had been sitting at the lunch table when I had hugged Liza. He was looking at me like I had two heads. It looked like he was in pain.

I tried to walk a little faster to get to my seat but I of course had to trip on my own feet. I hated being so clumsy! I took my seat next to Liza's brother and tried to look straight ahead but I couldn't help it, he kept on glaring at me, his eyes full of hate. I grimaced in shock and quickly used my hair as a shield.

The class went by at a snail's pace. It was like the bell knew that I wanted leave this class quickly and it wasn't ringing just to get on my nerves.

"_Gosh!! Come on already! Bell, ring now!!!"_ I screamed in annoyance.

_Ring! Ring!_

Finally! I packed my belongings and rushed out of the class. I glanced at my schedule and saw that I had Phys. Ed next.

_Ugh!_ I hate anything that deals with sports.

I walked into the locker room to change. After I was done changing, I noticed that Liza was standing in the corner, alone. I slowly walked up to her.

"Hi Liza! You're in here? I finally know someone in here." I shyly said, slowly walking up to her.

"Oh hi, how are you! This is my very annoying sister, Alice! She was dying to meet you." Liza replied, pointing at a small, pixie-like girl that had just appeared out of the thin air.

"Hello Bella! Hi, how are you! Do you like gym class? I love it!" she giggled.

"Ugh, hi Alice, and I didn't say ugh to you, I said ugh to gym class. I hate it! In gym class I'm the worst nightmare for everyone in that class. I'm handicapped when it comes to anything physical." I ranted, feeling very embarrassed.

I tended to babble when I was nervous.

We got out of the locker room and went to gym where we were playing volleyball. I hurt almost everyone in class so the instructor told me to sit it out. Boy, was I happy when the torture was over.

Liza, Alice and I walked into the changing room.


	5. Dilemmas

Chapter Five:

Dilemmas

**Hello everybody! Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

LPOV

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I went into Emmett's Jeep Commander, already knowing Edward was there. He seemed anxious for some reason so we hurried to the Jeep, faster than usual. When we were all in the Jeep, he zoomed off. The next thing we know, he's dropping us off at the mouth of the driveway. We all knew that we shouldn't say anything to him even though we knew that something was wrong.

"Get out." he mumbled softly, "I need to go talk to Carlisle."

"Hurry back safe and sound, I know you will get through this Edward. You are a strong person and you will not let anything break you down." Alice replied kindly, "Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye to Esme?"

"No Alice, I can't say good-bye to her. If I do, she won't let me go. And I'm not really sure when I'll be back so tell Esme that I said good-bye, please? Tell her not to worry about me, I just need to be alone with my thoughts for a while." Edward answered quietly.

The rest of us didn't say anything because we knew that nothing we would say would make him change his mind; he was stubborn like that. We would have to wait and ask Alice and Carlisle about what was going on. We somberly watched Edward drive away. When he turned a corner and we could no longer see him, we turned around and quietly walked into our home. As soon as we were all in the house, we ambushed Alice for the information on Edward's sudden departure.

Alice took a deep breath before starting to explain the situation to us, "The new girl, Isabella Swan, walked into his biology class. The fan brought her scent to him and he went crazy. It took all of his will power not to bite her and suck her dry. And, she sits right next to him! But worst of all, Edward can't read her mind!"

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?" Emmett bellowed in surprise, "How could he not read her mind?"

"That's… that's impossible!" Rosalie muttered.

Jasper and I didn't say anything.

This news shocked me because I had always considered Edward as the all-mighty, the one that could never lose his control. He never let anything get to his head, no pun intended, even though he's a mind reader. I also couldn't believe that like me, Edward's powers did not work on Bella.

The rest of the day was spent in whispers about Edward.

Since we couldn't sleep, I used that as an opportunity to ask my family for some advice.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, can you guys come down here? I need some help." I whispered.

I wouldn't need to call their names any louder, even though they were all scattered around the house; vampires had super sensitive hearing.

They were right by my side in a blink of an eye.

"What is it Liza?" they asked in unison.

"Um… guys, I have a huge dilemma!" I mumbled.

Everyone looked curious… well everyone except Alice, the psychic.

"What is it?" Esme asked softly.

"Umm… why don't you guys sit down before I get started?" I suggested.

"Okay." they replied in unison.

I knew that they were all confused from the looks on their faces; vampires didn't need to sit down, we were comfortable sitting.

"Okay here's the thing, the new girl, Isabella Swan, she… she is my biological sister and my powers for some reason do not work on her! How is that possible? And I don't want to move away, I like this place and I don't think I can leave her again. What am I supposed to do and then there's the problem with Edward and her. I can't loose her again Carlisle! She's my sister." I said in one breath, so fast that only a vampire could have caught on to what I was saying.

"Okay that is a problem. How do you know that she knows that you are really Elizabeth Ann Swan?" Carlisle asked in confusion.

"Well, she like tackled me at lunch saying _'Izzy! Oh my God, Izzy! Where have you been? We all thought you were dead! Why are you here? Did you come to Charlie? If you did why would Charlie lie to us? And how come I didn't see you last night?'_ and you know Izzy was my nickname from when I was human." I ranted, doing a perfect imitation of my sister's voice.

"Oh that is odd, did you change yourself before you left for school?" Esme asked softly.

"Yes Mom, I did." I replied, feeling very frustrated.

"Carlisle, Esme, you had to see Bella, she looks exactly the same as Liza. They are identical twins, isn't that awesome?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"I know, I was like, whoa, I'm seeing double!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Really?" Esme replied in awe.

"Carlisle? Do we have to move?" I asked, hoping that his answer was no.

"Hold on, what did you say to Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I said, _'Um… I'm sorry but I'm not Elizabeth Ann Swan.' _And then she said, _'Then who are you? And why do you look like my sister?_' and I said _'I don't know.'_ Then she ran away and I went after her and talked to her and I said my name was Elizabeth Cullen. Then I guess she believed me because she didn't say anything else and we went to class." I said in a rush, sounding a lot like one of the many self-absorbed human girls that went to our school.

"How about we do this, we can just wait it out and just let things flow. When Edward gets back, we could get his opinion on it. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh Daddy, thank you so much!" I jumped up from where I was sitting and crushed my adopted father into a tight hug.

"You're welcome!" he said between his laughter.

It felt real good to get that to get that off my chest. I was so lucky to have a family that cared about this much.

All the couples in the house went into their designated rooms to do god knows what married couples do. I went into my room to think about how I would approach my sister the next day in school.

* * *

**Hope that you guys liked that! Please review, we need all the constructive criticism that we can get! What do you guys think about the story? Is it gook? Please review! We're hopeless over here! Whoever reviews gets a virtual cookie! =) **


	6. New Friends

**hey guys....two in one day!! sorry for the delay!! Enjoy!!! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Friends

BPOV

I woke up in the morning to the smell of something burning. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs calling Charlie's name. I found him in the kitchen, rinsing a pot under the faucet.

"Dad! I smell smoke! Is the house on fire? We need to get out now!" I screamed.

"No, no sweetie, the house is not on fire. I was just trying to cook you breakfast and I kind of burned the eggs." Charlie replied, his face purple in embarrassment.

"Oh Dad, you know you don't have to do that! From now on, I'm in charge of the kitchen, you are not allowed in here with out my supervision, okay? And don't make that face at me mister, I'm a great cook, I'm not like mom, I had to take over the kitchen duty in Arizona too and all that practice made me a great cook." I replied, a mock stern look on my face.

"Um… are you sure?" he asked.

I made a face

"Okay, okay I believe you." he added, throwing his hands in the air.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked him.

He shrugged his arms, still looking wary.

"How about some bacon and eggs?" I suggested.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." he replied.

"Oh Dad, don't say that, I want to, I want to take care of you." I said, turning around to start his breakfast.

We ate in silence with the occasional "mmm" and "yum" from Charlie. I could tell that he was starting to trust me in the kitchen, which made me happy.

After we were done, Charlie smiled at me gratefully and said, "Bells, that was the best breakfast that I've had in years!"

"Thanks Dad, I'm happy to see you actually eat something instead of a greasy pizza." I replied, felling awkward.

After I finished washing the dishes, I went upstairs and got dressed for school. I wore a baby blue t-shirt dress with form-fitting black pants, it was an outfit that I wouldn't normally wear, but Renee had gotten it for me so I didn't want to waste her money.. I got my things ready and went downstairs where Charlie was getting ready to head out too. I said a quick good-bye to Charlie and went out to my truck.

I drove to school and parked my truck, that's when I saw the Cullen family getting out their car too. I noticed that there five heads instead of six; I wondered who was absent. I hoped that it wasn't Elizabeth; I wanted to talk to her. Even though she wasn't my sister, I just felt like I had known her my whole life. That's when I noticed that my lab partner, Edward ,wasn't here.

_Why isn't he here? Why did he act like a jerk to me? Why did he bolt out of class? Why was he trying to change classes? Was it my fault? How will it be my fault if he doesn't even know me?_ I thought to myself.

I really wanted to confront him. _Why do I care? I should get to class,_ another part of me asked.

I remembered back to last night, I hadn't gotten a blink of sleep. I stayed awake thinking about Edward Cullen. I just couldn't figure out what this attractive, intimidating boy had against me. I really hoped that I wouldn't go to sleep in class because of my lack of sleep.

The first half of the day was boring and annoying. Everyone seemed like they wanted to be my friend. I really hated being the center of attention. I was so happy when I was in my last class before lunch; I was hoping to talk to Elizabeth. I spent the whole hour thinking about how I would start a conversation with her.

_Ring! Ring!_

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped out of my chair and gathered my belongings. I rushed out of the class, looking for Elizabeth. I was so occupied with looking for Elizabeth that I almost walked past the girl whom I was searching for, the pixie-like girl and the model-like Blondie whom were waiting by the entrance of the classroom.

"Hey, Isabella!" they said in unison.

"Hey Elizabeth, hey guys, and call me Bella, please." I replied, feeling embarrassed that I didn't know their names.

"You want to have lunch with us?" the pixie haired girl asked.

"Sure, and what's your name?" I answered, feeling awkward.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you to my sisters. This is Alice and that's Rosalie." she said, pointing to the pixie and blonde.

"Okay, nice meeting you." I replied.

"Oh and Bella, call me Liza, Elizabeth is such a mouth full!" Elizabeth said

"Oh, I think my name is a mouth full too." I replied in surprise.

We started walking to the lunchroom when Liza asked me some questions.

"So, you like the cold?" she asked

"Oh, no way! I hate it but what can I do? I had to come." I said.

"Why did you have to come? Did your mom kick you out?" Alice asked.

"No she didn't. I actually kicked my self out." I replied between giggles.

"How can you kick your self out?" Rosalie questioned.

"Well its just that my mom remarried and my stepfather is always on the road. And she is stuck with me at home so I feel bad because she misses him a lot. So I told her I need to spend some quality time with Charlie, my Dad and that I really needed to get out of Phoenix." I replied in a rush.

"Oh, why did you need to get out of Phoenix?" Liza asked.

"Um…I really don't want to talk about it right now but maybe someday I'll tell you guys." I said, a little sad thinking about that day.

After that, we just talked about random things while waiting in the line to get our food. When we all got our food, they lead me to there table where the big bear and the hottie blond sat.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper and guys this is Bella." Liza said, introducing me to the big bear and the hottie.

"Hey!" I replied shyly.

"Hello there Bella." they said to me, in a way that made me think that they knew more about me then they let on.

"Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother and my boyfriend and Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and Liza's, Edward's and my brother." Alice explained.

Oh wow, they were siblings and they dated each other.

I quickly sat down with the others.

"Um… guys I have a question and please don't be offended." I said softly, "If you guys are siblings, then why are you dating each other?"

At these words, they all busted out laughing.

"Oh Bella, I knew I was going to like you!" Emmett laughed.

"Bella, we may be siblings but we are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister and Alice, Emmett, Edward and I are brothers and sisters." Liza told me.

"Oh I get it now, sorry guys I was just curious." I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

I could feel my face turning a deep shade of red.

"It's okay; we get it all the time." Alice replied soothingly.

Alice's words did not calm my blushing down.

I unscrewed the cap on my soda and took a swig.

"So, how come Edward isn't here today?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound too curious.

"Oh, he had to leave because of some personal business." Liza replied uncomfortably.

"Oh." I answered, remembering the glare of Edward's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, noticing my distress.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied.

"Come on Bella, you could trust us." Liza said, encouraging me with her eyes.

"It's just that… well… yesterday… yesterday your brother looked like he was going to kill me, he looked as if he hated me for some unknown reason." I mumbled.

"Oh that…" Liza replied.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Edward told me to apologize to you about that. He was just, not feeling that good. He blew off on all of us, that's part of the reason why he isn't in school today." Liza explained.

"Oh." I replied, holding back my tongue; I really wanted to ask her some more questions but I knew that now wasn't the time.

"So Bella, you want to go shopping with us this weekend?" Alice asked, changing the topic.

"Umm… sure, but I should warn you guys, I'm really not that big fan of shopping. My Mom and my sister had to drag me with them whenever we went shopping." I answered, my voice cracking at the mention of my sister.

I quickly shook myself, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill down onto my face. I took a deep breath and looked up to see the others' faces. I noticed that Liza had a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, that's okay, Alice loves shopping enough for a whole crowd of people." Rosalie cracked, not noticing my pain.

"I do not!" Alice complained.

"Yes you do!" Rosalie replied.

I watched them bicker for a while. Liza caught my eye and rolled hers.

"This is a typical conversation in my family." she said, shrugging.

I looked at her brothers and sisters; Emmett and Jasper had joined Rosalie in teasing Alice.

"Well, your lucky. I really miss my sister." I said softly.

The same pained expression overcame Liza's face.

"What happened to her?" Liza asked.

"I'm really not ready to talk about it. I'm sorry." I replied.

"Oh, that's okay, I understand." Liza answered.

"Okay, you guys have teased me enough! The bell is about to ring!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked up to see that half of the cafeteria was already empty.

"Oh!" I said in surprise, I hadn't noticed that almost everyone was gone.

I jumped out of my chair and dumped the contents of my tray into a garbage can. The girls walked me to Biology before going off to their next classes.

"Bye guys!" I called to them before stepping into the classroom.

* * *

**thanx for reading!!! review please it helps "us", you know!! blood pixiie was screaming at me because i didnt put _us_ lol wat a loser right lol...... **

**nywho hope you have fun!!! and you will get a virtual cupcake!!! :D  
**


	7. Scheming

**Hello everybody! We got this chapter done fast! We deserve a cookie! Lol :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 7: Scheming

BPOV

The week sped by in a great big blur but at times it did seem as if life was going by at a snail's pace. At times, school would seem like torture; Biology to be exact. It annoyed me that Edward still wasn't back. I really wanted to get a complete explanation about his behavior on Monday from him; at least that's what I told myself. But other then that, the week was kind of fun. I had become really close to Liza and her family. They helped me survive the never ending torture of school. The thing I really liked about spending time with Liza was that I felt like I could tell her anything and she would understand. It was like I had this unspoken connection to her. I just felt so comfortable around her; as if I'd known her my whole life. As the week went by, I noticed that I seemed to considering her as my best friend.

One day, I was walking to the cafeteria with Liza, Alice, and Rosalie when they told me more background information on themselves. They told me that they had moved to Forks about two years ago. They moved here because they preferred the rain, which I thought was weird. I decided to ask them why they liked the rain so much.

"So guys, I'm curious…" I start.

"You're always curious Bella, what's new about that?" Emmett replied, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey it doesn't hurt does it?" I shot back.

"Well I guess it doesn't…." he answered, that annoying smirk still on his face.

"Well anyways… how come you guys like the rain so much? It's so wet and cold and slushy and did I mention wet?" I complained.

"That's an easy one! Emmett's allergic to the sun." Alice giggled, a sly grin on her face.

I burst out laughing, that just seemed so impossible to me. I imagined Emmett hiding away in a dark room while everyone else was out in the fresh air, soaking up the sun.

"How is that possible? How can a big gorilla like you be allergic to the sun?" I asked between my giggles.

Everyone else burst out in laughter at my words, well, everyone except Emmett, that is..

"Ha, ha, ha Bella, that was so funny, remind me to laugh later." Emmett huffed.

Emmett's behavior got everyone to bust out in laughter again.

"Okay, you guys can stop making fun of me! The big gorilla has had enough! You better stop before I go King Kong on you!" Emmett retorted, biting down his laughter.

We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore; we burst out in a fit of giggles. We were so loud that everyone in the crowded cafeteria was glancing in our direction. Watching the other students' curious glances, Emmett had a hard time holding in his laughter. A big booming noise that made me think about two boulders crashing into each other, escaped Emmett's lips. After a few minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

We slowly got up end headed towards our next classes. Alice, Rosalie, and Liza walked me to Biology. We said our good-byes and went our own separate ways.

Even though I knew that Edward wouldn't be there, I still hoped that he would be, for some unknown reason. I felt so horrible because it felt to me like it was my fault that he was gone. Many times, I asked Alice if she knew when he would be back. It was always the same answer every time '_He hasn't decided yet.'_ But once when I asked her, she answered differently. She told me that she couldn't see his decision yet, that he was still not sure. After telling me that, she rushed off, looking very anxious about something. It was very weird. It sounded to me like she was saying something like she was a psychic; it made me feel like I was in a Harry Potter book. But I knew that I had heard her wrong, I had just let my wild imagination loose.

Biology went by in a slow blur. Even though I was listening to my teacher's lecture, I wasn't paying any attention; whatever he said went through one ear and out the other. I was so happy that today was a Friday; I would be able to escape school for two whole days! After an agonizing hour, the bell rang. I hurried out of the room and jogged to my last class of the day. I waited for Liza and Alice at the entrance of the girls' locker room. After a few minutes, they got there. We headed into the locker room together.

"Hey Bella, tomorrow is our fun day!!" Alice chirped, sounding very excited.

"Yeah Alice, if you call wasting a good day shopping, then yeah its going to be a very fun day." I complained sarcastically.

"Isabella Swan, how can you say shopping with your girlfriends is a waste of a good day?" Alice shrieked, a hurt look on her face.

I had to admit that she was a good actress.

"Okay, okay, your highness! I'm sorry! Gosh! Touchy, are we?" I replied, throwing my hands into the air.

Liza started to laugh so hard that she was practically rolling on the floor. Alice watched her with a smirk on her face. When Liza finally calmed down, we headed into the gym. I groaned in annoyance when I found out that we would be playing dodge ball, the sport I hated the most.

"Hey Bella, Alice and I were wondering if you would like to make the shopping trip into a slumber party?" Liza asked in a hopeful voice.

"Oh, sure, I would love that!" I replied, feeling a little excited.

The school day finally ended, saving me from the never ending torture of playing dodge ball. The girls and I hurriedly changed and headed towards our cars.

"We will pick you up at 10 am sharp and not a minute late!" Alice exclaimed in a stern voice with so much authority that I knew that if I didn't obey her, I would be in a lot of trouble .

"Okay, okay! Not a minute too late." I replied, pretending to shiver in fright.

Alice and Liza started to laugh at that. I stepped into my truck as they headed towards their Jeep, where the guys were waiting for them. I rode home in a very good mood; I really was looking forward to the shopping trip. Well, I was looking forward to the company, not the actual shopping.

I arrived home and hurriedly finished my homework. I planned on what to make for Charlie so I could butter him up before I asked him about the shopping trip/slumber party. I finally decided on cheese enchiladas, beef tacos with guacamole, and Spanish rice and refried beans, hoping that my plan would work.

Charlie stomped into the house and sighed, looking very happy to be home.

"Mmm…something smells good. I can't wait for dinner Bella. Are you going Mexican today?" Charlie asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Yes Dad it is. Why don't you go wash up while I put the finishing touches on dinner?" I suggested.

Charlie grunted an answer before turning around to leave. Charlie came in when I was busy setting the table. I started to serve him.

"Wow honey, this looks good!" Charlie exclaimed, practically drooling.

"Then did in!" I replied, flashing him a wide grin.

I didn't pop the question until he was halfway done with his dinner.

"So, Bella… is there a reason why you made me such a grand meal today?" Charlie asked me, biting back his laughter.

"Well dad… if you're going to put it that way… then… well… I kind of have to say yes." I replied, my face flushing in embarrassment.

I had not expected for Charlie to realize my intentions this quick.

"Go on honey, you can ask me anything." Charlie answered encouragingly.

"Do you remember how I told you early on in the week that I'm going to go shopping with Alice, Rosalie and Liza?" I asked quietly.

Charlie nodded a yes.

"Well… um… today, Liza asked me if I could stay over her house for a slumber party on that day… well… can I go?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, sure sweetie, I'm happy that you've befriended the Cullens; they're good people." Charlie replied with a smile.

"Thanks Dad! Oh yeah, and Dad, I want you to clean all the plates of food, no leftovers allowed!" I said in a stern voice.

"Bella… you know I can't finish everything. Please don't do this to me. Please… I can't, my stomach is going to burst if I take another bite." he begged, clutching his stomach.

"Oh Dad, I'm just joking." I replied in between giggles.

"Oh." he answered, his face turning red.

After I cleaned up in the kitchen, I wished Charlie a good night before heading into my room. He mumbled a reply before turning back to the TV. I went upstairs and started up my laptop up to check my e-mail. Renee sent me four emails saying that if I don't reply back in twenty four hours, she would book the next flight to Forks to come and get me. I told her to calm down and told her about my week, excluding the Edward part.

After I shut the computer down, I started to read this book that I didn't have time to read in Phoenix called _The Host_ by Stephanie Meyer. After reading for about two hours, I got into my pajamas to go to bed. It was eleven-o-clock by the time I finally got to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so that was Chapter 7, we hope that it was okay! Please review and tell us how you think the story's going! A big ice cream sundae to anyone who reviews! Lol =)**


	8. Shopping Trip

**hey everyone, chapter 8 is up! hope you guys like it. we got it up fast.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Shopping Trip

BPOV

My alarm clock woke me up at 9am, Saturday morning. I slowly got out of bed and trudged downstairs for a quick breakfast before I got ready for the shopping trip. I expected to find myself alone in the house since Charlie always went fishing on Saturday mornings but I was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, chewing on a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Dad, how come you're not fishing today? Too cold for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh no honey, I'm still going fishing, I just wanted to meet your friends first." Charlie replied innocently.

"Dad, please don't embarrass me." I begged weakly.

"Since when do I embarrass you Bella?" Charlie asked, looking fairly confused.

"Well that is true but still, you are my Dad and you can sometimes be like Mom. And she embarrasses me all the time, so I'm just asking you to not to embarrass me in front of my friends." I replied, flashing Charlie a puppy dog look that I had learned from Renee.

"Please don't ever compare me to Renee! Your mother is a whole different species from me." he answered sarcastically, a grimace on his face.

I had to laugh at that.

I quickly sat down and scarfed down my breakfast. While I was washing the dishes, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Dad." I said, rushing to the door before he even had a chance to reply.

I quickly opened the door to see my new friends standing on the porch, looking like goddesses.

"Come on in. Charlie's dying to see you guys." I groaned.

"Bella, how come you aren't dressed yet?" Alice asked me in confusion.

"Well Alice if you look at the time it doesn't say 10 o clock but 9:30. So technically you are early and I have a whole half hour to get ready." I retorted.

"But how can you get ready in half an hour! That is impossible!" she squealed, looking mortified at the thought of having to get dressed in half an hour.

By then, we had reached the living room where Charlie was perched on the couch, in front of the TV.

"Dad, this pixie here is Alice, this Blondie here is Rosalie, and this one here is Elizabeth but she prefers Liza and girls, here is my wonderful Dad." I said, introducing everyone.

Charlie was beet red when I introduced him to my new friends. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Liza had a pained expression on her face; an expression of longing.

"Hi, Mr. Swan." The girls replied in unison.

"Hey girls, call me Charlie. So what are you guys going to do today?" Charlie asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well Charlie, we are going to go shopping. I seriously can't wait; I love to shop!" Alice shrieked in delight.

"And then Bella is going to stay over and we're going to have a slumber party." Rosalie finished, flashing Charlie a gorgeous smile.

"Oh, okay then. Bella, I think you should get dressed." Charlie said to me, looking very awkward.

"Okay, come on girls; let's go up to my room." I replied, pulling the girls towards the direction of my room.

"Yay! I get to see Bella's wardrobe, I cannot wait!" Alice sang in a voice that reminded me of bell chimes.

"Oh shut up Alice." I said, smirking at her.

Alice ran ahead of us, like she already knew where my room was; I was surprised when she actually went into the right room. Rosalie, Liza, and I went in right after her. Alice headed straight to my closet.

"AHHH!" Alice screeched, her face a mask of horror.

Charlie ran into my room at the sound of her scream.

"Girls, what happened?" Charlie asked, searching around the room for an intruder.

"Charlie, how could you buy Bella these kinds of clothes? They are hideous!" Alice exclaimed, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Alice sweetie, I don't go shopping for Bella." Charlie replied, red-faced.

"Bella, what were you thinking, buying these… these stuff. They are not clothes, they are rags." Alice yelled at me.

"Alice these are clothes, I love wearing t-shirts and jeans." I said to her defensively.

As soon as Charlie was sure that nothing was wrong, he quickly left, leaving me to deal with Alice, whom was still searching through my closet.

"Oh Bella, this is what I'm talking about; this is real clothes. Why don't you ever wear these?" Alice said pointing at the far corner of my closet.

"Alice, I don't like wearing those. My mom bought me them before I came here. I don't wear dresses." I explained.

"I don't care if you like them or not, you are going to wear them." Alice said sternly.

"But…Alice…I don't want to." I whined in a high-pitched voice.

"Bella, I don't think you should complain. You know as well as Rosalie and I that Alice will do anything to get her way so I think that you should just listen to her for you own good." Liza said to me, holding back her laughter.

I realized that I had no choice but to give in.

"Oh alright; but just this once." I grumbled.

I quickly got dressed. When I was ready, we headed outside. We stepped into Rosalie's red, BMW convertible. Rosalie blasted the music and we started to sing along with _Crush_ by David Archuleta. We were talking about what stores we should go to and what are we going to do at the slumber party. Even though I didn't look forward to the shopping, I knew that I would have a lot of fun today

After a while, we finally made it to Seattle. Rosalie parked the car in front of the mall and we got out. Alice, Rosalie, and Liza grabbed my hands and dragged me to each department store in the mall.

"Alice, that's enough, I've had enough, I'm so tired, and we already have so much clothes." I complained.

"Bella, we only went to five different stores! There are still so many stores left we have to go to! My goal is to fill up your closet with clothes that actually look good!" Alice exclaimed, dragging me towards the next store.

"Alice I already have enough as it is! All the clothes that you bought me will overflow from my closet!" I retorted.

"Oh come on Bella, don't ruin my fun." Alice whined, shooting me a puppy dog look that reminded me of mine, but more cute.

"Okay, I'm not going to ruin your fun, but, you have to promise that you will not buy me anymore clothes." I said to her in a stern voice.

"Oh come on Bella, please let us!" Rosalie begged, "It's so much fun!"

"No Rosalie, you buy your own clothes." I replied.

"Please Bella!!" Liza said, also shooting me a puppy dog look.

"I said NO!" I practically shouted, feeling very frustrated.

"Okay, okay Bella; I won't buy you anything else." Alice replied, giving up.

I sighed in relief at her words. We went to a couple more stores and Alice, Rosalie, and Liza bought some more clothes.

"Bella, can you please try this on, don't give me that face, it;s not for you. Esme asked us to get her some outfits. You are the same size as her." Alice said handing me a gorgeous, black strapless dress.

"Alice, I doubt Esme will wear this kind of dress." I shot back.

"Bella, you don't really know Esme then. This is nothing compared to what Esme wears. Plus, she has a date with Carlisle today so she wanted something dressy." Rosalie replied.

I decided to just give in and went to try the dress on. I had to say that the dress actually did kind of look fairly good on me but I decided not to mention that to the girls because I knew that if I did, they would buy it for me. I checked the price tag to see that it cost $150, too pricey for me!

"Wow Bella, you look HOT!" the girls shrieked in unison at the sight of me.

"Thanks guys, I think Esme will look really beautiful in this." I replied, my cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Okay, that's it for shopping." Liza finally said.

"Yes! Finally, am I happy?" I cheered in delight," I'm hungry, aren't you guys?"

"No, I'm not hungry, I still want to shop!" Rosalie whined.

"Why don't you and Liza go get something to eat and we will shop and then grab something later." Alice suggested.

"Okay." I replied, quickly agreeing so that I could get to eating faster.

Liza and I hurried to the food court.

"Liza what do you want, I'm paying and I'm not taking no for an answer." I asked.

"I won't have that much; I'm on a diet. I guess I'll just have a salad." Liza replied.

"Elizabeth Cullen! Why the hell do you need to diet for? You have a healthy body." I yelled.

"I just want to keep my figure in good shape, is that so bad?" Liza replied.

"No, but still." I said to her in a disapproving tone of voice.

I bought our food without another word and headed towards an empty table.

LPOV

"Okay, that's it for shopping." I said, knowing that Bella had enough shopping for awhile.

"Yes! Finally, am I happy? I'm hungry, aren't you guys?" she asked.

Dammit! I had forgotten that Bella was a human. I did not know what we would do. The thought of eating human food disgusted me.

"Why don't you and Liza go get something to eat and we will shop and then grab something later." I heard Alice say.

I gave Alice the evil eye when Bella wasn't looking, she would get it later.

"Okay." Bella replied.

I didn't have any choice but to follow Bella to the food court.

"Liza what do you want, I'm paying and I'm not taking no for an answer." she asked me.

I had no idea what to say to Bella. I decided on ordering something light that would be easy to hide

"I won't have that much; I'm on a diet. I guess I'll just have a salad." I told her.

Bella made a disgusted face at my words.

"Elizabeth Cullen! Why the hell do you need to diet for? You have a healthy body." she screamed at me.

"I just want to keep my figure in good shape, is that so bad?" I replied.

"No, but still." she answered, still pouting.

She paid for our food and we walked over to an empty table. I had to figure out how to get rid of my salad without having Bella notice. I decided to rip the vegetables into pieces and then throw them into the garbage can; I had a good arm so I knew that I wouldn't miss.

"So Bella, dig in, you look like you could eat a horse." I said to Bella, a smirk on my plastered on my face.

"Ha ,ha, ha, very funny, but I am hungry." she replied.

When she had all her attention on her food, I decided that it was time for me to work on my own so-called lunch. I picked up a tomato slice and flipped it into the garbage can. I looked around to make sure that no one noticed me; no one did.

_She shoots and she scores._ I thought to myself.

"So Bella, are you excited for tonight?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes, actually I am. I usually don't do these kind of stuff anymore. We… I mean before when it was my sister and me…um yeah…we used to do stuff like this almost all the time." Bella replied, on the verge of tears.

I felt a knife stab my dead heart. It killed me that I couldn't tell her the truth. Vampires had these rules and out first one was not to let any humans in on our little secret. Even though Bella was sitting a couple of inches away from me, it felt as if we were miles apart.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't have said anything; I know that is a touchy subject for you." I replied, trying to comfort her.

"No, it's okay, I know it hurts but she will always be here with me." Bella answered quietly, pointing at her heart.

"Yeah, that's true." I replied softly.

We finished up our lunches and went to meet Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey girls." Bella called when we spotted Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, did you have a good lunch?" Alice asked, shooting me an impish grin.

"Yes we did,, a very pleasant one to be exact." I replied, giving her the death glare.

"We are done here; let's go home." Rosalie said.

"Wow, its six already! The time went by fast." Bella replied in shock.

We all headed towards Rosalie's convertible each carrying a bunch of shopping bags in our hands. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I stuffed our bags into the trunk. We stepped into the car and started singing along to the song _Cyclone_ by Baby Bash.

* * *

**thanx for reading...hope you guys liked it.... review please so the next chapter will be up faster.**


	9. Slumber Party

**Hey guys!!!!! All we have to say is… Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9: Slumber Party

BPOV

We reached the Cullen residence in about half an hour because of Rosalie's crazy driving. We quickly stepped out of the car and called the guys to take our bags into the house. We all slowly walked into the house where the girls introduced me to their parents.

"Carlisle, Esme, can you two please come downstairs, Bella is here to meet you guys." Liza called up in an excited voice.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, and Mom and Dad, this is Bella." Alice squealed when her parents came downstairs.

"Hello sweetie, it's good to finally meet you. The kids have talked so much about you, it seems like I've known you for a long time." Esme softly said to me, making me blush.

"Thank you Esme, but if they told you anything negative about me, it's not true." I replied, blushing a deep crimson.

"Hi Bella, welcome to out home. It's nice to finally meet you." Carlisle quietly said to me, his eyes shining in amusement.

"Okay now, enough introductions, girls, let's go upstairs." Alice exclaimed, tugging on our arms.

"Oh boys, why don't you two go have some guy time and leave us girls alone for a while?" Rosalie asked Emmett and Jasper, glaring at them meaningfully.

"Why? We want to stay here!" Emmett boomed, not understanding the hidden message of the glare.

"She said to go get some male bonding done; you two need the fresh air anyways." Alice said sinisterly.

"Okay, okay, we're going, we're going." Jasper replied, getting the hint that they weren't wanted anymore.

The boys quickly exited the house hastily before Alice could get to them.

"Hey Bella, I know that you are a good cook so why don't you make some dinner for the boys because I doubt that they had any." Liza suggested.

"Umm… okay." I replied, feeling a little flushed.

"Excellent!" Rosalie and Alice cried in unison, huge grins plastered onto their faces.

"So, what do the boys prefer to eat?" I asked, starting to plan the meal in my head.

"Fried chicken, chicken enchiladas, French fries, chicken nuggets and hotdogs are some of Emmett's favorites." Rosalie listed helpfully.

"Steak, hamburgers, tater tots, and lasagna are some of Jasper's." Alice chirped.

"Wow! You want me to cook all of that?" I replied, taken aback.

"Well, we will help you Bella, were not going to leave _all _the burden to you." Liza quickly answered, slightly calming me down.

"Okay, let's get started. Alice, get the drum sticks and chicken breasts out. Rosalie, get the hotdogs, steak and the burgers out. Liza you get the fries, tots, and the pita breads out and I'll get started on the lasagna." I ordered them, taking charge.

"Okay." they replied in unison.

We started to work. It didn't take that long to make everything when we all worked together. I still couldn't imagine the boys eating all the food.

While the food was cooking we went to clean up the mess we made. The boys came home after 3 hours; that was enough time for everything to finish and cook properly. We were all in Liza's room when they got home.

"Boys, come in here please." Alice called down to them.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"Oh its nothing, it's just that Bella cooked you guys some dinner since you guys didn't have any today." Liza replied sweetly.

"Oh no, we just had dinner!" Emmett exclaimed in a panicked voice that confused me; maybe my food smelled so bad that they didn't want to try it

"Oh Emmett baby, don't lie to us, I know you didn't have any. If you did you would have came home all giddy and yelling at the top of your lungs." Rosalie replied innocently.

"Rosalie, we did have our dinner, really, we did." Jasper answered, sounding as panicked as Emmett had been.

"Oh, it's okay… you don't have to eat it." I replied quietly, hiding my disappointment.

"Oh Bella, thank you so much! You're the best!" Emmett exclaimed in relief.

"No problem, even though I slaved myself in front of the stove. It's no big deal; I'll just throw it all away." I answered, flashing my puppy dog eyes, truly feeling very hurt.

"Oh Bella, thanks, we'll get going now." Emmett quickly replied, not looking me in the eyes for some reason.

"Ow, what was that for?" Emmett and Jasper cried in unison.

"That was for rejecting Bella's food." Alice said to them, glaring.

"How can you be so mean?" Liza asked, also glaring daggers at the boys.

"You guys are some asses that don't care about our feelings." Rosalie added.

"No girls, it's okay. If they don't want to eat the food I made, I understand. I know it's not that good, I wonder how Charlie can stand it if these two can't." I answered softly, biting on my lip sadly.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a second?" Rosalie asked.

"If you don't eat the food that Bella made for you then… then you don't want to know what I'll do to you later." we heard Rosalie threaten Emmett.

"Same goes to you Jasper." Alice said in a frightening voice.

"Okay, okay, we'll eat Bella's food." the boys cried, throwing their hand into the air in defeat.

"No guys, you don't have to. I'll just go back into the kitchen and start throwing the food away." I replied, my voice cracking a little.

"No, no Bella. We really want to eat your food. We were just playing with you. We are famished." Jasper said, flashing me a weak smile.

"Yeah Bella, we wanted to have a little fun with you but I guess we went a little to far." Emmett said, backing Jasper up.

"Are you guys sure you want to eat my food?" I asked, just to make sure they weren't lying so as not to hurt my feelings.

I suddenly felt happy as the boys nodded yes.

"Let's go downstairs to eat." Jasper mumbled quietly.

"No, you two come with us." Alice replied, tugging Jasper's hand.

"Where are you taking us?" Emmett asked, looking very worried.

"It's a surprise!" Liza, Rosalie, Alice and I exclaimed excitedly.

We dragged them into the dining room.

"Here we go!" Alice squealed, pushing Jasper to one of the two chairs.

"And here you go baby." Rosalie said to Emmett, flashing him a sly smile.

"Bella, Rosalie, you two stay here while Alice and I go get the food so we can serve them." Liza ordered.

"Okay." Rosalie and I agreed in unison.

Alice and Liza ran out and within minutes they were back, carrying a crate full of plates with the different types of food we had made.

Rosalie, Alice, Liza and I each grabbed a couple of plates and set them in front of the boys.

"Okay, dig in!" Rosalie, Alice, and Liza exclaimed with a wicked grin on their faces.

I wondered why they were grinning like that but just decided to ignore it.

The boys each took a bite. It looked like they were having a hard time swallowing.

"You know Jasper, Emmett; you don't need to eat it if you don't like it." I said again.

"But Bella, we want to." Jasper replied firmly.

"We do!?" Emmett cried, making it sound like a question.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper flash Emmett a look that said, "We better or else we'll be in a lot of trouble".

"Yes boys, you don't want to hurt Bella's feelings now do you?" Alice asked, still grinning widely.

As the boys were eating, I noticed that the girls took pictures of the boys. I wondered why but I decided that I really didn't care.

The boys finished the entire course that we laid in front of them.

"Bella, that was yummy!" Emmett cried weakly, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, really good." Jasper added.

"Oh goody! Since you guys like it so much you have to finish everything else and I'm not taking no for an answer." I replied sternly.

"Okay, come on Alice; let's get them the rest of the food." Liza said.

They gathered the plates and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, Esme and Carlisle like your food too!" Liza yelled from the kitchen.

"Really?!" I cried, running into the kitchen to see if she was telling me the truth.

I ran into the kitchen and I spotted two dirty plates in front of Liza's parents.

"Oh Bella, everything was really good." Esme softly said to me.

"Yes Bella, it was." Carlisle added.

"Thank you." I said, feeling a little flushed.

"Okay Carlisle, Esme, you guys can go, we will clean up after Emmett and Jasper finish up here." Rosalie said, entering the kitchen with the boys.

_Wow, where did they come from? I didn't even hear them coming down the stairs._ I thought to myself.

"Okay." Esme and Carlisle replied with a grin on their faces, quickly leaving the room.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed their boyfriends' hands and sat them down where Esme and Carlisle had just been sitting. Liza and I quickly got out the rest of the food and placed it in front of the boys.

"Bella, are you serious! You made all of this food!" Emmett asked, gulping nervously.

The boys didn't say another word after they looked at their girlfriends' faces.

They finished all the food in record time.

"Wow, I thought you guys said you weren't hungry." I said happily at the sight of their empty plates; all the food was gone.

"Yeah Bella, we were really hungry." Emmett and Jasper replied in unison, holding their stomachs.

"May we be excused; we want to go get some fresh air." Jasper asked.

"Kay" we replied.

The guys quickly ran out of the back door.

"Okay girls, we need to get to work." Alice said wickedly.

From the look on her face, I could guess what was on her mind.

"Rosalie and Bella, put all of the dishes in the dishwasher while Liza and I go to the garage to put our slumber party plan in action and after you guys are done here, hurry and come outside, we will be waiting." Alice ordered.

"Okay." Rosalie and I answered in unison.

We got to work and hurriedly finished. After we started the dishwasher we went outside to find the girls waiting for us.

"Okay girls, we put this bucket on top of the door this way." Alice said, showing us how they had booby-trapped the door.

"Okay girls, we're done here! Let's call the guys now." Alice squealed giddily.

"Remember girls, compose your emotions. We don't want our facial expressions or how we feel inside to give anything away." Liza ordered us.

Even though I thought that she was acting weird, I did what she told me.

"Boys, where are you? Come on, I think you two have had enough fresh air. Let's go watch some movies together in the family room." Rosalie yelled to the boys.

Emmett and Jasper walked out of the trees cautiously.

"Hey." they both said wearily.

"Did you guys have fun?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yeah." they replied.

"Come on, let's go inside and watch a movie." Liza told them eagerly.

"Okay, but no food okay?" Jasper asked, "We are still stuffed from Bella's dinner."

"No boys, I think you had enough food for one day." I replied, laughing.

They went ahead of us to politely hold the door open for us. Emmett and Jasper opened the double doors at the same time and the bucket fell on top of them, splashing them with blue paint. The girls and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer. We started to laugh so hard that we were soon rolling on the ground. I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face.

"Aaaaaaagh" Emmett and Jasper screamed in sync.

"I knew it was too good to be true; I felt that something was up but no, I didn't go with my gut instinct. I thought they wouldn't do anything else to us! " Jasper ranted.

"God, you guys are so mean! I'm going to take a shower." Emmett yelled.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper shrieked, stomping into the house.

The girls and I composed ourselves for the second part of our plan.

"Everything is going right on schedule." Alice whispered mischievously.

"Rosalie, Alice, go help your men." Liza whispered back with a devilish grin on her face.

"Okay." They said in unison.

We all went inside and climbed up the stairs. Rosalie and Alice went inside their bathrooms where Emmett and Jasper would be taking their showers. While Rosalie was with Emmett and Alice with Jasper, Liza and I went downstairs and told Carlisle and Esme to come up with cameras.

"Why?" they asked us.

"You'll understand when you see it." Liza replied slyly.

After about ten minutes, Emmett and Rosalie came out of their room while Alice and Jasper came out of theirs. Liza, Esme, Carlisle, and I started laughing all over again. Liza and I quickly took pictures of the guys.

"Oh Emmett, Jasper, you guys look so beautiful!" Esme exclaimed between her giggles.

"Huh?" they asked in confusion.

"Emmett…" Jasper said, trying to hold his laughter in.

"Jasper…" Emmett said, also trying to hold his giggles in.

"Why are you in a dress?" they both asked in unison.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" they both shouted, noticing that they were each wearing blue sundresses.

Liza and I took a couple more pictures, laughing the whole time.

"Oh, we are so going to get you guys back!" Jasper and Emmett threatened.

"Oh no you're not! I forbid you two to do anything to the girls. They were just having some fun." Carlisle said sternly.

"But…" Emmett huffed.

"That's not fair!" Jasper added.

"Carlisle said no, so the answer is no. If we hear that you two did anything to the girls then… I'm not going to finish my sentence." Esme replied calmly.

_Ahhh, I love Liza's parent; they are the coolest. _I thought to myself.

"And girls… no more tricks on the boys, I think that they've had enough for today." Carlisle added.

"We promise to behave." we replied innocently.

"Okay." he replied, a smirk on his face.

They guys went into their rooms to change while the girls and I went into Liza's room to look at the pictures we had taken.

"Okay girls; let's go to the pharmacy to get these pictures developed." Alice squealed, looking very excited.

"Yes, I can't wait to see how the pictures turned out!" I exclaimed.

We talked about random things for a while. Then and there, I realized that these girls were true friends and that I could trust them with anything.

"Girls, I think I'm ready." I told them.

"Ready for what?" Rosalie asked, looking confused.

"Ready to tell you my story." I replied quietly.

* * *

**Okay guys, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter. You guys know what to do now… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)**


	10. Elizabeth Ann Swan

**Sorry for the delay guys! I've been just been busy with school and chores and my sister was busy with college, new semester and all, so forgive us! Were begging you! lol=) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10: Elizabeth Ann Swan

LPOV

"Girls, I think I'm ready." Bella murmured softly.

I felt confused; what was she ready for?

"Ready for what?" Rosalie asked, just when I opened my mouth to ask the same thing.

"Ready to tell you my story." she replied, a hint of a hidden pain in her voice.

_Oh no, she's going to tell them about me._ I thought to myself.

I didn't know if I was ready to hear this.

I could tell that Alice and Rosalie wanted to hear this even though they already knew the story; I guess that they wanted to hear Bella's side of the story.

I wanted to hear her side of the story too, but I just didn't know that I could take it. I scrutinized Bella's face closely. I could see that she really wanted to tell us about what happened.

"I haven't talked to anyone about it because I've never found anyone trustworthy enough to tell." she started, "When we first became friends, I could tell that we would become really close. I just… I just have some trust issues. I needed to get to know you guys before I could tell you this but now I know that you guys are keepers."

"Oh Bella, you know that we will always be there for you; you're like a sister to us." Alice exclaimed, her face so full of kindness that you just had to believe her.

"I know, it seems like I've known you guys all my life." Bella replied softly.

"You can tell us anything, and always trust us to keep your secrets." Rosalie added.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best." Bella murmured.

"We know." we replied in unison, trying to get Bella out of her shell.

Bella hesitated at first but then she started her story.

"Eighteen years ago, my mom and dad were together; they were in a good relationship but they were young. They didn't know what they were doing or getting there selves into." Bella started, "They got married at a very young age and after a year they had twins."

"The twins were identical; you could hardly tell them apart. They had Charlie's deep brown eyes and mahogany hair. The two girls had their mother's heart shaped face, fair nose and full lips." Bella paused taking a breath. "The young couple was ecstatic about the two new members of their family. Renee and Charlie named their little girls Isabella Marie Swan and Elizabeth Ann Swan."

Tears started to form in Bella's eyes. It killed me to see her this sad.

Bella looked closely into each of our eyes and then went on.

"The family of four didn't last long though. Renee and Charlie always got into stupid, little fights. Renee was the type of women who lives for now, she didn't like Forks because of the cold and the rain. She wanted to go somewhere where it would always be sunny. But Charlie didn't want to leave Forks because he likes this place and he couldn't give up the house because he had inherited it from his father, my grandfather." Bella went on.

"Renee was fed up with Charlie so one day she said that she wanted a divorce and she wanted full custody of the two six month year old girls. Charlie couldn't say no to Renee because he would do anything for her; that's how much he loved her. If Renee wasn't happy in Forks with him and if she wanted a divorce, he would quickly agree, which he did. Renee got her divorce, full custody over Isabella and Elizabeth and a place where it was sunny all the time." Bella sighed.

"Over the years the two girls came to Forks every summer for two weeks, they didn't like the place just like their mom so on their thirteenth birthday they made a choice to not come back. They knew that Charlie would be heartbroken but they couldn't stand Forks; Charlie never showed hurt on his face because every summer after that he came down to Phoenix to see his little girls." she said softly, a pained smile on her face.

"Elizabeth thought her name was mouthful just like me so we nick-named ourselves Izzy and Bella. Izzy was the complete opposite of Bella; she was hyper and lived for the moment like Renee while Bella was responsible like Charlie. Izzy loved to hang out, go to the movies, shopping, and she got all the guys. Alice you would have loved her." Bella said to Alice, flashing her a weak smile, "I was sometimes jealous of my sister because she always got what she wanted. She got the boys, the clothes, the jobs, and Renee's affection. Since Renee and Izzy were so much alike they would do stuff together like rock climbing, yoga, and loads of other things. I couldn't do any of those things because of a couple of reasons. First, I was clumsy like Charlie, second, there were bills to pay, a house to clean, and food to cook because I couldn't trust Renee or Izzy to do any of those things. If I put these responsibilities on them, we would have lost our house because they would have either gotten the bank to take the house away or they would have burned it down. Someone in the family had to be responsible, right?" Bella laughed quietly at her words.

Bella's words triggered something inside of me. I had never known that she was jealous of me; I had always been jealous of her. She was the responsible one; the one that took care of the family while I was a careless teenager.

"That's how life was. Izzy and I would hang out all the time; we were inseparable for most of the time. I would hate the moments when Izzy would get into her shopping moods; I hated shopping back then too. She would drag me around store to store and would sometimes forget that we were human. Her closet was like another mini department store; it was crazy." Bella murmured, shaking her head in disbelief.

"On our fifteenth birthday, around eight-o-clock, we told Renee that… that we wanted to hang out by ourselves. We told her that we wanted to see this movie that came out that day. Renee told us that we could go and dropped us off at the… the theater." Bella whispered, her voice cracking.

My dead heart ached in pain.

"Izzy and I bought our tickets and went inside to get settled. We got there just in time; when the last preview had just ended. The movie started and about ten minutes into the movie, Izzy said that she was going to get us popcorn and drinks. I mumbled a quiet reply and turned back to watch the movie. I was so into the movie that I didn't notice that Izzy never returned; I finally realized that Izzy was not sitting next to me at the end of the movie, at the end of the movie!" she cried, a look of horror on her face.

Bella quickly wiped a tear away before going on, "I didn't think much of her disappearance because Izzy would always do that; if she didn't like the movie, she would leave me and go to the bathroom or to watch something else. So I got out the room and went looking for her. I went into the bathroom, she wasn't there, I looked into the different rooms where other movies were playing, but she wasn't inside any of them. I decided that I would call her to ask her about her whereabouts. I hurried into and empty room and dialed her number. I heard her ringtone from somewhere in the building, but she wasn't picking up. I guessed that her face was being smothered by some guy. I followed the ringtone outside. I found her cell lying on the side of the building; I still didn't think that… that there was something wrong. I guessed that she was just playing a game; that she was just… just trying to scare me. I called her name but there was no answer. '_Izzy this is not funny anymore, just come out so we can go home. It's already ten-o-clock._' I had called again; but there was still no answer; that's when I really started to worry."

I wished that I could cry right now. I felt like someone was jamming their hand inside of me, grabbed my dead heart and started to squeeze it with al their might. I was having a hard time breathing, even though I didn't need any air.

"After a few minutes, I still wasn't getting an answer from her so I called the police. After I was done talking to the police, I called Renee. She drove as fast as she could and got to me at the same time as the police. She was frantic; I had to stay calm for Renee, I couldn't show my emotions now. We waited in front of the theater for two hours. The police brought in a search team for Izzy but they didn't find anything. They told us to go back to the house and that if they found anything, they would call us. Renee and I slowly drove home. When we walked in, I called Charlie and told him the terrible news that Izzy… that Izzy was missing. At my words, he said he was booking the next flight to Phoenix right then and there. While we waited for the police to call, I started to clean the house. Cleaning was the only thing that keeps me calm when I'm nervous, scared, frustrated and horrified. I was scared that I would never get to see my sister again." Bella sniffed, "After a few hours, there was a loud knock on the door. Renee and I jumped up from where we were sitting and ran to the door, hoping that it was Izzy, but it was Charlie. He ran in and grabbed Renee and me in an awkward hug."

"Charlie sat in the living room with us and he started asking me questions in an strained voice, taking charge; he was the chief of police back at Forks. I answered all his questions and then he picked up his phone and started to dial some numbers. The next thing I knew, he said that he was going to go talk to the Phoenix police; he was out the door in no time. It was five in the morning when Charlie came home. He told us that they still hadn't found anything. Renee started crying on Charlie's shoulder. She kept on saying '_My baby, my little girl, how am I going to live without her, she was my everything._' I knew that both of us mean everything to her and that she loved us both equally but at that moment I felt unwanted." Bella sniffed.

It killed me to see her in this much pain; I wanted to take it all away from her.

"The search was going on for a couple of days and on the tenth day the police told us that they had no choice but to give up; they closed the investigation. Renee and Charlie lost hope just like the police, but I didn't; I knew that my sister was out there somewhere, I knew that she was alive, I…I could just feel it in my heart." she mumbled softly, placing her hand on her heart.

"I have to tell you guys this, I didn't even tell Renee or Charlie about it. Don't call me weird or anything but in the first few days that Izzy was missing, something… something weird happened. On the second night she was missing I felt like… like my sister was in pain. I was lying on my bed, trying to go to sleep, but… but I just couldn't. I suddenly felt like someone was biting me on my neck, arms, and legs, and the next thing I know, I felt this… this weird sensation inside of me. This burning sensation, it wasn't bad, it didn't hurt… but it just felt like every single organ inside of me was burning. I didn't know what it was; I just thought that this was how my body was handling Izzy's disappearance. This burning feeling lasted for three days; those were the longest three days of my life." Bella whispered in one breath.

Alice, Rosalie, and I sucked in a breath.

_How can that be possible? How can she feel the burning feeling of the transformation? Was it a twin thing?_ I asked myself.

"But after those agonizingly… weird three days I knew that Izzy was okay because on the third day I finally fell asleep and I had a dream. Izzy came to me in my dream and told me that she was fine and that I should stop worrying about her and that everything was going to be awake. Even after Renee and Charlie gave up I still held on to the hope that I would see my sister again someday; I know that one day I'll come face to face with my sister and I know that that day will be the best day of my measly, old life." she mumbled urgently, a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

"Throughout those two years, I put myself into my school work, into keeping the house in order and taking care of Renee like I always used to. Renee found herself a guy that she really liked, his name was Phil and he was a minor league baseball couch. She married him in about a year. In those two years I had a feeling that Renee blamed me for losing Izzy, she never said it to my face but I had just… I just had a feeling that that was what she thought. I totally agreed with her; it's all my fault that Izzy is missing… it's al my fault; I should have kept an eye on her. I should have went with her when she said she wanted popcorn. Some nights, I would stay awake and ask myself why I didn't go with her, or why I wasn't the one that went to get the popcorn, then Izzy would have still been alive with Renee and I could have been the one that disappeared, then everything would have been okay." Bella mumbled softly.

I was speechless; I could not believe that Bella actually thought that; I could tell from the look in her eyes that she actually believed her the stupid words that she was speaking.

"Bella, it isn't your fault that Izzy went missing, you couldn't have watched over her forever, she was old enough to make her own decisions." Alice cried.

Bella held up her hand to silence her and went on, "One night, after I was done with my homework, I laid in bed trying not to think about her when the telephone rang. I was frustrated because I couldn't get a minute of piece. I let it ring a couple more times hoping that Renee would get the phone, but no one got it. I grumbled and got up and ran to the hallway. I picked up the phone and heard that Renee finally did get the phone and that she was talking to Charlie. Renee was complaining about me, saying that I didn't do anything but sit around the house. She told him that I didn't go out much, that I hardly even did anything; she was worried about me. Charlie told her to let me come to Forks for a while to get a fresh start. Renee declined the offer, saying that I wouldn't agree to it. They talked for a couple more minutes and then hung up. I went back into my room to think. Then the phone rang again, I went to get the phone, I heard Renee talking in a gooey voice so I figured that it was Phil. I listened in on Renee's side of the conversation from my doorway. I could tell that she missed him so much and that she would love to be with him so I made up my mind to come here. I called Charlie and told him my decision and booked a plane ticket to Fords. The next day, I went and told Renee what I did and after two weeks. I came here to Forks."

"When I came to Forks high school that first day and saw Liza, I saw my sister Izzy, Liza looked exactly like Izzy but different in other ways." Bella finished shooting me a quick glance.

"Oh Bella." Alice cried, rushing over to hug Bella.

Rosalie went up to Bella and hugged her too.

I was too shocked to do anything. Bella went through so much pain because of me. I brushed away some imaginary tears and slowly walked over to Bella. I hugged her tightly. I heard some piercing shrieks and realized that they were coming from me; my whole body was shaking with dry sobs.

"It's okay Liza, I know it will hurt but I'll heal someday. And hey I got you and Alice and Rosalie right by my side to help me through the pain." Bella murmured, trying to comfort me.

_I'm supposed to be the one comforting her, not the other way around! What kind of sister does that make me?_ I scolded myself.

"Bella sweetie, no matter what, I will always be there for you. Whenever you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there, when ever you just want to hang out, I'll be there for you." I promised her.

"No Bella, _we_ will be there for you." Rosalie answered, correcting me.

"We love you Bella. You are a sister to us and you always will be, no matter what anyone else says. It does not matter that we don't share the same blood, we will always be sisters forever." Alice declared urgently.

"I love you guys too." Bella exclaimed, sounding very tired.

"Why don't we go to sleep, it's three in the morning, and Bella looks like she is going to fall asleep right there on the floor." I mumbled softly.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." Alice agreed.

"See you in the morning Bella." Rosalie called to Bella quietly.

"Kay, see you in the morning." Bella replied, stifling a yawn.

Within minutes, Bella was sound asleep. I watched her for a few minutes and then went downstairs to join the family.

"Hey everyone." I whispered quietly, not wanting Bella to wake up, even though she was on the second floor; she had always been a quiet sleeper.

"Hey sweetie, don't worry about it, come sit here with us." Alice said to me, patting the seat next to her.

I slowly trudged over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Emmett, Jasper, thanks for the fun today. I needed that sister-sister bonding time with Bella. You guys are the best." I murmured softly.

"No problem sis. That's why we're here." Emmett replied, laughing.

"I feel so bad for leaving Bella two years ago. I should have never left her all alone in that movie theater; I should have just stayed where I was. She is always blaming herself for everything." I complained, sobbing quietly, cursing myself for my stupid mistakes.

"Shh sweetie, it's not your fault and it's not Bella's fault. The fault goes to the vampire that took you. And hey, you got your revenge didn't you? You killed him without even knowing what to do. And you haven't even tasted a drink of blood. We're happy to have you as a part of our family and Bella is as much a part of this family as you are." Rosalie cried earnestly.

"But Bella can never know that I am Izzy, that I am her sister, that I never actually really died, just like she thought. She can't know that I'm a vampire." I whispered frantically.

"Yes, that is true but as long as we're here, she is going to be with us. And then next year you guys will say that you are going away to a faraway college. That way, you would have a reason to not to see her anymore." Esme reasoned.

"Yeah I guess, but I know that it will hurt really badly when we have to leave." I cried.

"I know sweetie, but she is a human, she will get over it." Carlisle replied.

"Yeah, I know." I answered, placing my head on Alice's shoulder.

We sat like that and talked for a couple of hours. Around six-o-clock, we heard a car pulling into the driveway.

* * *

**Okay guys, so what did you think? Please review! It helps to review. Whoever reviews gets a free ice cream sundae!**

**we'll try to update again today!!**

**thanxx **

**loads of cookies....**

**review!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. Eavesdrop

* * *

**hey everyone...two in one day!! hope you guys like the last chapter and this one too. enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Eavesdropping

BPOV

I woke up to hear someone bickering downstairs, something was up. That's when I heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Edward is here!" Alice squealed.

"Crap!" Liza screamed. "He's going to freak! Alice how come you didn't see him coming home?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we were having so much fun and then I was so into Bella's story." Alice replied, trying to come up with an excuse.

_What does Liza mean by Alice didn't see Edward coming?_ I asked myself.

I was distracted by the door of the Cullen mansion opening and heard a voice that I thought I wouldn't be hearing for awhile.

"Hey every…" Edward started, ending his sentence abruptly.

"Hello Edward! Welcome home!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy that your back! We missed you so much!" Esme cried.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Liza!" Edward called, in a voice that sounded deadly.

"Yes?" I heard the others reply in unison.

"Why the hell do I smell Bella's scent everywhere in this house?" he shouted angrily.

_He can smell me? How is that possible? I don't smell do I? I should have taken a shower before going to bed._ I complained to myself.

"Well, you see Edward…" Rosalie started.

"While you were gone…" Emmett added.

"We kind of…" Jasper chipped in.

"Kind of like became you know…" Alice tried.

"Friends with her. And you can't say anything about it because we like her, a lot." Liza finished.

"WHAT!!" Edward screamed.

"Edward calm down, you will wake her up." Carlisle replied calmly.

"What, are you serious? She is in here… she is sleeping in this house? How could you do this to me?" Edward yelled.

"First of all Edward, we didn't do anything to you. Just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean that we can't. Just because you don't want to be her friend doesn't mean that we can't. You can't tell us what to do." Liza replied defensively.

"What is your problem Liza? Because of Isabella Swan I had to leave. Because of her all these years of self control would have gone down the drain. Because of her I would have done something I would have regretted later on in life. Because of her, we would have had to move away!" Edward screeched in a menacing voice.

I didn't release that I was crying until I felt a tear slide down my cheeks. I couldn't have guessed that Edward's words would have hurt that much, but they did.

_Why? He doesn't like me, so what. You don't need him, you don't even know him. You shouldn't care, he is nothing to you. He's just Liza's annoying, self-centered brother!_ I asked myself

"How dare you blame all of this on my sweet and innocent sister?" Liza growled, her voice sounding as menacing as Edward's.

"Your sister? Your sister? Now you're calling her your sister… what next… you guys are going to say she's part of the family?" Edward retorted.

"Edward Anthony Masan Cullen! I'm going to kill you!" Liza, Alice and Rosalie yelled in unison.

"I can't believe you guys would do this to me! You know it hurts to come home and find a human sleeping in my house and my family is backing her up." Edward whispered in disappointment, still loud enough for me to hear.

_I can't take it anymore! How cruel can he get?_ I asked myself.

I didn't know what I was doing but the next thing I knew, I was taking the stairs down to where the commotion was. I was behind Edward and surprisingly he didn't hear or see me yet. I listened in on what he had to say while angry tears were streamed down my face.

"I can't believe you guys are going to throw away everything for her. She is nothing but a frail human and that human made me run away…A HUMAN made me loose my control!" Edward practically.

He was looking down at his shoe so he didn't see Liza pointing at me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you self centered, egotistical jackass! How the hell is your leaving my fault? How the hell did I make you run away? You don't even know me so how the hell do you hate me so much?" I screamed angrily at him.

"You know, that first day when you acted all weird I knew it was because of me. When you didn't show up and your sisters said that you had gone out of town I knew that it had to do something with me. And now you proved my assumption right." I continued. "I asked your sisters if it was me that made you run away, they just said no, he has some issues he needs to take care of, I knew they were hiding something from me."

"You know what hurts more, your siblings told me so much things about you, they were all compliments like how you're a good person, how you have a great personality, how you take care of them, and much more. I was actually excited to meet _the_ Edward Cullen. I was nervous but ecstatic to meet their wonderful brother. And I don't know why I felt like I've known you forever. And you know it hurts so much that I don't even know you at all and all those cruel words you said shouldn't have got to me but they did. I don't know why I care." I cried.

"The things they said about you… I thought you were different from other guys, but you proved me wrong. And why the hell are you calling me a frail human? Why the hell are you making it sound like you aren't one?" I asked.

"You know what; I don't want to hear it." I added.

I looked away from Edward and turned to my new friends.

"Jasper, Emmett, thanks for a wonderful evening, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Rosalie and Alice thanks for being there for me and being a good friend. Esme, Carlisle, thanks for having me at your wonderful home. And Liza thank you, you are my sister and you always will be. Deep down I just feel like you are my Izzy but how can that be, right? My Izzy is long gone, she has been for two years, and if you were Izzy you would have told me right? Thanks for being a good friend, a good sister, and showing me how to have fun again. Thanks for accepting me for who I am, damaged goods and all." I cried, thanking my new "family".

"I have to go! Thanks everyone for everything, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Liza I'll see you at school." I called, running out of the house.

"Wait, Bella, its seven-thirty in the morning. Where are you going to go? Come back in here." Liza shouted, running after me.

"I'm going to go home. Charlie needs me to make breakfast for him. I couldn't make dinner last night so I have to make it up to him." I replied, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Bella, its seven-thirty, Charlie's going to know something is wrong if you go home now. And how are you going to get home anyway?" Alice asked, jogging towards us, Rosalie right by her side.

"Well, I have my truck." I replied, looking for my truck when I remembered that we came in Rosalie's car.

"You don't have your truck here, come on, come inside and around ten we will take you home." Rosalie told me.

"No you guys, I'm not going back in there. Don't you guys see that I'm not wanted?" I answered quietly.

"You are so wanted, we want you to come back, we want you, Jasper and Emmett want you, Carlisle and Esme want you back too." Liza quickly shot back.

"You guys may want me back but someone else doesn't and I don't want to cause you guys to fight because of me." I replied.

"Okay Bella, if you don't want to go back into our house, then let's go somewhere else and just hang out." Alice suggested.

"No you guys, go back inside, I'll find my way out of hear. I don't want to bother you guys anymore." I mumbled, turning to walk away.

"Oh shut up Bella." Rosalie cried, grabbing my arm to stop me.

Alice grabbed my other arm and they both dragged me to their garage. We got into a silver 2009 Bentley Continental GTC. It was a very good looking car. The only reason why I knew what kind of car it was, was because I had seen it on car commercials.

"Whose Bentley is this?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, this baby is mine, all mine." Liza answered, lovingly gazing at the car.

I had to laugh at her expression. She looked like it was her soul mate.

"Come on girls, you don't need to hang out with me if you don't want to." I murmured, suddenly serious again.

"Bella, are you trying to get rid of us?" Rosalie asked accusingly.

"No, I love being with you guys." I replied urgently.

"Bella, no matter what happens; we are always going to be by your side. You are one of us. You_ are_ our sister now." Alice whispered softly.

"You can't get rid of us that easily; like we said before, we will stick by your side forever." Liza added.

"Oh guys, I love you so much." I cried, suddenly emotional.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "So what are we going to do? Where are we going to go now?"

"Oh, why don't we go somewhere like a coffee house?" Liza asked.

"Um… I'd rather not." I replied.

"How come?" Alice asked.

"Look at what we are wearing." I answered, pointing out our short shorts and tank-tops.

"Oh yeah." Rosalie giggled.

"Why don't we just cruise around and when we find a good spot we will stop and just hang around in the car." I suggested.

"Okay." they replied in unison.

Liza started up the car and we drove away from their home. We drove in silence until we found a good empty spot by the public park. Liza parked the car and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

I was thinking about the things that they had been talking about when they had thought that I was asleep. I decided to ask them about it.

"Um… guys, I have a question. When you heard Edwards's car coming up the drive, Liza, you asked Alice why she didn't see him before he made his entrance. That confused me and I got to thinking. Don't think that I'm weird for asking this, but Alice, do you have premonitions?" I asked, worried that they would ship me off to the nearest asylum.

The girls looked at me like I had two heads.

"Please tell me the truth. I won't tell anyone, but it's really been bugging me. Also, I noticed that sometimes when we are together, all of a sudden, Alice's face goes blank like she is concentrating really hard on something. I didn't think much about it until now because of what Liza said." I added.

The girls looked at each other like they were communicating telepathically. After some time, they finally replied.

"Well Bella, in a way, yes, I do have premonitions but I can only see the future after someone makes a decision. But if they change their mind, their future changes too." Alice replied softly, watching me apprehensively.

"Yes, I knew I was right; I knew that I wasn't going crazy! Cool! I have a psychic for a friend!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

I really had no idea why I was so happy. Maybe I was just giddy in relief that I really wasn't going crazy.

"You're not mad or scared?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

I had to laugh at that.

"Why in the world would I be? I love you guys and no matter how weird you guys are, I love you. And hey, I don't like normal people anyways! I wouldn't have hung out with you guys if you weren't weird!" I said to break the tension.

They started to giggle at my words.

"Yeah that is true; we wouldn't like you if you weren't weird too." they replied.

"Hey, hey, hey, who said I was weird? I am so not weird." I answered, pretending to get defensive.

"Oh okay Bella, you're not weird, you're not weird at all." Alice said sarcastically.

"So, is there anything else about you guys that I should know about?" I asked, curious to hear their answer.

"There are a lot of weird things in this family Bella, but we're not going to tell you, at least not now, we will wait till you guess it right like you guessed what Alice can do." Liza said.

"Okay, a mystery! I love a good mystery, acting like a detective and all, like Nancy Drew." I replied, laughing that they didn't seem to be tense anymore.

We talked about other things. The time went by so fast; the next thing I knew, it was already noon.

"Okay guys, we should be heading back. I need to go home and take a shower." I said.

"Okay." Liza replied, already starting her car.

After a couple of minutes, we were in front of Charlie's house. His cruiser wasn't there so I guessed that he must have gone fishing.

_Thank god that Charlie isn't here right now. If he had seen me in this outfit, he would have flipped._ I thought to myself.

All four of us got out of the car, Liza, Alice and Rosalie hugged me and said good bye.

When I was at the door, Alice called something up to me.

"Bella, hold up." Alice yelled.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Your clothes." Rosalie replied.

They all went into the back of Liza's car and opened the trunk. They pulled out about twenty shopping bags.

"Where did all this clothes come from? When we left the store, I only had like five shopping bags!" I cried in disbelief.

"Well… while Liza and you were eating, Rose and I did a little more shopping." Alice replied, shooting me her patented puppy dog look.

"NO! I won't accept the clothes; that's just too much." I practically shouted, folding my arms in determination.

"Bella, open the door." Liza said menacingly to me.

Her voice sounded so scary that I knew that if I didn't listen to her, I would be in a lot of trouble. I sighed in defeat and pushed the door open.

They took the bags and headed to my room. I followed them up.

"Bella, from now on you will be wearing these clothes and if you don't you will pay!" Alice threatened, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Okay, now leave; I need to freshen up because someone said that I smelled." I said, my voice getting hard.

They started laughing and turned to leave the house. I took my toiletries and went to take a long and warm bath.

* * *

**thanx for reading...did you guys like it? are you guys mad? what do you think let me know...review please!!**


	12. Decisions

**Okay guys here is the next chapter. hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Decisions

LPOV

After we left Bella's house, I started to plan. I wasn't gong to let Edward get away with his rude behavior towards Bella that easily. I could not believe that he had said those horrible things to her.

_Bella is my sister, how could he forget? How could he say such cruel things about her?_ I asked myself.

I was going to get some justice.

_My sweet innocent Bella, since when did she become so tough? She never used to talk back to anyone; it was always me that had to do the talking. I guess that since I haven't been there with her, she's hardened. _I mused to myself.

I felt very proud of her for standing up for herself.

"Hey Liza, what are you thinking about?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Huh... oh… I was just thinking about Bella and how much she changed since I "died" and I was just thinking up some ways to get some revenge on Edward." I replied.

"Oh, can we help too? I'm extremely mad at him for talking to Bella like that; it was just so mean!" Rosalie cried, a look of anger overcoming her face.

"Be my guest. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well... I have a plan." Alice started.

Alice hurriedly told us her plan.

"That's perfect." I declared.

We hurried home so we could set our plan into action. But before we did that, I wanted to have a little word with my brother.

"Okay girls, I'm going to talk to him first, okay, and then we will set our plan in motion, okay?" I asked the girls.

"Okay." they replied in unison.

I slowly walked into the house. I didn't see anyone around so I guessed that they were all in their rooms.

"Edward, get your butt down here now!" I called, my voice sounding deadly.

After hearing my voice, everyone ran downstairs.

"Okay Liza... before you do anything, just hear me out." he asked, holding up his hands.

"No! You expect me to hear you out after what you said about her? She is my freak'n sister you ass. How could you say _now your calling her your sister_? She is my sister!" I screamed, finally letting out all the anger that I had been holding in.

"Wait, Liza, I forgot she was your sister! If I had remembered I wouldn't have said anything like that. I'm really sorry; I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I just felt really mad to come home to her delicious aroma. It took all my will power to not to hunt her down then and there. Believe me, I never meant to hurt you or your sister. And if I knew that she was standing behind me, I wouldn't have said anything at all. But I didn't know that she was there because I couldn't hear her! You don't know how bad I'm feeling right now; it really hurts me to hurt her for some reason. I don't like seeing her hurt even though I don't know her at all. Liza, I'm really, really sorry for hurting you and your sister. I didn't mean any of it, I promise." Edward explained in one breath, fast enough that only a vampire could have understood what he said.

His words really took a toll on me. I could tell that he was telling me the truth. I was slowly letting my guard down and forgiving him.

"Edward..." I whispered softly, walking over to him, "Edward, I know it's really hard for you to be around her, but I am not letting my sister go again. I left her once and I don't think I can do it again. Edward, she _is_ my sister. Put your self in my place; if Bella was your flesh and blood, what would you do?"

He stared at me, speechless; I could tell that he _was_ putting himself in my shoes.

"Exactly Edward, you would do anything to be by her side every second." I replied, proving my point.

"Liza, we can't be with her forever." he shot back.

"I know, but I will figure something out. I will be there, I promised her and I'm keeping that promise." I whispered.

"Liza... you know you can't do that." he said again.

"I don't care Edward... I put her through so much and it hurts to see her in pain, she is finally happy again and I'm not going to take that happiness away from her." I declared loudly.

"Okay, how are you going to explain what you are to her?" he asked.

"I won't need to, Bella is smart, she will figure it out if she wants to, and if she does figure it out for herself, then we don't have to break any rules." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Liza... what are you talking about... she can't figure out something like that." Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about that big brother... she will, she is smart. She already figured out that Alice is a psychic." I replied.

"What, how did she figure that out?" Carlisle cried in astonishment.

"Well… she put two and two together. She noticed that sometimes Alice's face would go blank and she thought Alice could have premonitions, then when I said 'Alice_ how come you didn't see Edward coming home'_, that conformed her theory." I answered proudly.

"Oh, wow! That is awesome! Your sister is really something!" Emmett practically shouted in an exited voice.

"I know!" Alice, Rosalie, and I exclaimed in unison.

"But isn't that dangerous for us?" Jasper worried aloud.

"No, she's not going to tell anyone." I said defensively.

"Are you sure Liza?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I know my sister; she would never do anything like that! Ask Alice if she's seen Bella telling anyone." I cried.

"I believe in Liza and Bella. Bella is a sweet girl and I believe she will keep this secret of ours." Esme declared softly.

I ran to my adoptive mother and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Esme, I love you. Thank you for having faith in us." I cried emotionally.

"Liza, I can't hear what she is thinking so I won't know if she will tell anyone! It's not safe." Edward exclaimed.

"Edward shut up! It is so safe; she is not going to tell anyone! Look inside my head and you will see that everything is going to be alright. And Liza, I have to tell you something before I tell anyone else." Alice said in a rush.

"Okay, but can it wait for a little while? I have to discuss something with… oh wait… Alice, Rosalie, I am not mad at Edward anymore, we do not need to go on with our plan." I ordered the girls softly.

"Oh, how come... let's just do it anyways! I was looking forward to egging him!" Rosalie whined.

"What! You guys were planning on egging me!" Edward cried in horror.

"Yup... I'm surprised you didn't read our minds." Alice replied smugly.

"Okay, enough of all this talk, I need to talk to Carlisle." I ordered again.

"Okay, you want to go into my office?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, everyone needs to hear this." I answered, "Let's go into the dinning room."

We all walked into the dinning room and sat down at our dining table that was just there for show since vampires didn't eat human food.

"Okay Liza, we all are seated, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay...I was thinking about how Bella can't hear Edward, and she can see me as me and not as what I implant on peoples mind, and I also thought about how Alice can see her future, and Jasper can feel her emotions, so I was just wondering how not all powers work on Bella. I was thinking that maybe that the powers that deal with the mind won't work on her but physical power do." I started, "See, I manipulate the mind of people to see me as someone or something else. Like right now, I am manipulating your mind. You see me as Rosalie, don't you Carlisle?"

"Yes, yes I do." he answered.

"So, I have to work with the mind to put an image of Rosalie in your mind so you can see me as Rosalie, and Edward reads people's minds. Bella blocks both of our powers, that is why the first day she started Forks High, she saw me as Elizabeth Swan but with less flaws." I finished dramatically.

"That is a very good explanation. I was wondering why both o f your powers didn't work on Bella. What you said explains it very well." Carlisle replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, that answers some of my questions." Edward added.

I smiled widely because I had actually thought up a good reason to why our powers did not work on Bella.

"Let me think it through Liza, but I like your theory." Carlisle said to me.

"Okay... that is all I had to say." I said, getting out of my seat.

"Okay...Liza, can I talk to you now!" Alice asked impatiently.

"Okay... Rosalie, you coming?" I replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Rosalie answered.

We walked out of the house and got into Alice's new yellow Porsche. Alice kept on driving until we reached a place where the others couldn't hear us anymore.

"Okay... this is far enough; they won't hear us from here." Alice said, parking in front of Seattle's national park.

We got out the car and walked towards a secluded place.

"Okay Alice, what is so important that you couldn't say it in the house?" I asked curiously.

"Well...Liza, don't get mad, but I had this vision and I didn't want Edward to see it just yet." Alice replied mysteriously.

"What is it? Are other vampires coming this way? Are we in trouble? How come you didn't want Edward to see your vision?" I cried, feeling very worried now.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's… well it's about Bella." she answered quietly.

"What about her? Is she in trouble? Is she hurt?" I shouted, scared for my sister's safety.

"No, Liza, let me finish." Alice cried.

"I had a vision of Bella after we left her house today. The vision showed her being one of us, and Liza, this vision is set on stone." Alice mumbled softly.

"Alice, that can't be...I can't allow her to become one of us. Who turns her?" I panicked.

I would not let my sister get the same fate that I did.

"That's the thing...I don't know who is going to do it. I don't see one of us doing it. I don't see Edward doing it. I see Edward denying ever turning her. I see you and Edward agreeing on never to turn her, and I looked in all different perspectives and it all comes down to two paths. One is her turning into one of us and the other is... is... um dying." she replied in one breath.

"Oh... Alice, this can't be Bella's fate! I can't damn her to this life. And Alice, I have another question... Why would Edward care?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, Liza, um..." she stammered.

"Alice, spill it." Rosalie ordered before I could say anything.

"Well, Edward is starting to fall for Bella, bad." Alice cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What! That can't be. Alice, tell me that that's not true." I screamed.

_Edward can't fall in love with my sister! How can that possibly be? A vampire falling for a human, no way! _I shouted in my head.

"Nope...Bella and Edward are soul mates." she replied cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like that? After a whole century, our brother is going to finally fall in love. And Liza... you know Edward would be the best guy for her. You know that he wouldn't ever hurt her." Alice answered.

I had to take some time to think this through.

"Hold on... let me think." I replied, trying to calm down.

There were two sides arguing in my head.

Okay Liza... Bella has two different paths, one is dying and the other is for her to become one of us, and Edward will fall in love with her. Can I handle that? Will I allow that? Would Bella be happy with Edward? Would she want him after what happened this morning?The first side asked.

_Well Izzy... those are good questions... and you know that Bella already forgave Edward... and I think she already has feelings for him even if she doesn't know it yet. And Izzy... don't you want to see both of them happy? _My other half asked.

But what if she gets hurt?

_Izzy... she is not going to get hurt. You will be therefore her, wont you?_

Of course, till the very end.

_Then what's the problem?_

I just... just…

_Do you doubt Edward?_

No Liza...I don't doubt that he will hurt her but didn't you hear him... he has trouble with his control.

_He said that yes... but he did not go searching for Bella in the morning... he stopped himself._

Yeah, but he said it took all of his will power.

_Izzy... if Edward loves Bella, I doubt that he will hurt her...I am one hundred percent sure that he can control himself... he just has to drink a lot of blood often._

Okay...okay...I'll give him a chance with her.

_That's a good girl._

"Okay, I think I can handle Edward being with Bella." I finally said to the waiting faces.

"Are you sure about that Liza?" Rosalie asked me softly.

"I'm not sure, but I have you guys to help me. Oh Alice, don't tell Edward about her turning into us just yet please." I asked.

"Okay...so tell him about him being in love with Bella."

I winced when she said that.

"Yeah, I guess that I have to...I can't really do anything about it can I?" I asked after a few seconds.

* * *

**Okay guys, what you guys think? yoiuguys like it? is it good? is it bad? you guys like the story? is it intersting? please review and tell me how it is...**

**cookies for who ever reviews...**

**Fatima  
**


	13. Wish I Could Sleep

* * *

**Alright here is chapter 13...enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Wish I Could Sleep

LPOV

The girls and I hung out at the park until it was 5:00 in the afternoon. When we got home, we found everyone waiting for us.

"Finally! We were waiting for you guys." Jasper exclaimed in relief, running over to Alice's side.

"Where did you guys go?" Emmett asked, walking over to Rosalie's side.

"Oh come down, we just need a girl to girl talk and we can't have one here because there are guys in here with super hearing, and we couldn't take Esme with us because you guys would have followed us and she is the only one that can stop all four of you." Alice said in a matter of fact voice.

"Alright...can we _guys_ hear what you girls were discussing?" Edward asked innocently.

"Yeah, you guys will, but we need to talk to Esme first. Rosalie, you stay with them to make sure that they don't follow us." I ordered.

"Okay." Rosalie replied, going over to stand in front of the guys.

Alice and I grabbed Esme's hands and headed out into the forest.

Alice and I told Esme about Edward falling in love with Bella; she of course was ecstatic. She had been waiting for Edward to find his other half for decades.

"Esme... we are just worried that Edward will not take it well." I said, grimacing at the thought of Edward's reaction to Alice's little vision.

"Don't worry about that sweetie; I'll take care of it." Esme replied, giddy in happiness.

I loved making Esme feel happy. She did everything in her will power to make sure that I was never unhappy so it felt good to be returning the favor.

"Liza...honey... are you okay with this?" Esme suddenly asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Of course Esme, why wouldn't I be? My obnoxious brother and sweet sister have found each other, why wouldn't I be happy about that?" I answered, trying to sound as cheerful as Alice had been.

"Well, because Bella is your sister, she is related to you by blood and I know you have a hard time accepting it..." she started.

I opened my mouth to protest but Esme raised her hands for me to let her finish.

"I know this because I am your mother aren't I? But I know you want to see them happy. So you will do the right thing." she finished.

"Yes Esme, you _are_ my mother in every way." I cried, running over to grab her in a tight hug.

"Okay...let's go now...Jasper and Edward are planning to sneak out and find us." Alice said out of the blue.

We ran back to the house and found Jasper and Edward trying to sneak out the back door. Alice, Esme and I stopped thinking about anything so we could be able to sneak up behind the boys, but of course that didn't work because Jasper felt our emotion and Edward the great will hear us no matter how hard we try to not think. Their super hearing didn't help a bit either.

"Oh...um...what are you guys doing there?" Jasper asked, sounding nervous.

"We can say the same thing about you." I replied, smirking at the guys, "Didn't we tell you guys to stay inside with Rosalie and not follow us?"

"Why were you two trying to sneak out anyway?" Alice asked.

"We weren't sneaking out and no you didn't tell us to stay with Rosalie." Edward shot back, sounding shocked.

He was a great actor, let's put it at that.

"Oh really?" Esme asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well...um...yeah..." Jasper and Edward replied in unison.

I grabbed both their ears and dragged them inside the house.

"Ow...aaagh…Liza...ow...that hurts..." the boys complained in pain.

"Good...next time I tell you to stay inside you will remember this feeling." I replied sweetly.

We all walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"Okay boys... I think that you guys have had enough suspense." I declared.

"Now that all the girls in the house know, we can tell you dweebs." Alice chirped.

"Edward, please don't get mad!" Rosalie added.

"Oh, you guys are going to love it!" Esme exclaimed happily.

"Okay...tell us already!" Emmett yelled impatiently.

"Impatient much?" I giggled.

"So, who wants to tell them?" Rosalie asked.

"I think Liza should do it." Esme murmured softly, glancing at me.

"No, no, Alice you take the honor, I know you're dying to tell them and I won't be able to say it right and I want to take in each and every one of their facial expressions when you say it, especially my dear, old, brother Edward." I argued, flashing Edward a wide grin.

"Huh!" Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle said in unison.

The girls and I had to laugh at that.

"Please tell us already Alice; I can't take all this joy and anticipation anymore from all of you guys." Jasper whined.

"Okay, so I had this vision about Edward. It's nothing bad. I saw Edward falling in love with a certain someone we know." Alice replied mysteriously.

I could tell that Alice had found a way to not to think about the vision around Edward because his face was all scrunched up in concentration, like he was searching for something in her head.

"Edward, stop roaming around my head...I'm going to say who it is in a few seconds." Alice complained, confirming my suspicion.

"Hell yeah! Eddie boy finally found someone! Who is it Edward?" Emmett exclaimed in surprise, turning towards Edward, a few seconds later.

"Oh Eddie, how come you didn't tell us?" Jasper asked sweetly, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What! I don't know what you are talking about! I DON'T LOVE ANYONE AND DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!" Edward screamed loudly.

"If you don't love anyone, then why are you getting so defensive?" Emmett teased.

"I am not getting defensive!" Edward growled defensively.

I had to laugh at the bickering. It was hilarious. Carlisle's face was in shock and awe that his oldest boy finally found someone. Emmett's face was twisted into a wicked smile; I could tell that he was not going to ever let this go. Jasper's face looked agonized because of all the emotions coming from everyone. I saved Edward's face for last. His face was rolled into so many different emotions: shock, surprise and doubt, troubled, angry and confused.

I started to laugh loudly after taking one glimpse of Edward's face. Everyone stopped everything they were doing to watch me curiously.

"No, it's...it's…Edward....his....face...different em...emotions...funny." I gasped in between my laughter.

"Ha...ha...ha...very funny." Edward growled sourly.

"Okay guys...do you want to hear who it is or not?" Alice asked impatiently.

"We do...we do..." Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

"Alright... our little Eddiekens is going to fall head over heals over our little...our...Bella." Alice cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

"WHAT!" Edward screamed in shock.

"Oh hell yes! I knew there was something going on between them two." Emmett boomed. "Ow... what was that for?"

"That was for you ever thinking that there was something between Bella and me." Edward replied, his face a mask of anger.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I watched Edward and Emmett bicker, not even trying to hide our laughter.

"Alice, I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Edward yelled suddenly.

"I would never bet against Alice." I replied sweetly, "Edward, you have to believe her, if you don't believe her then believe me...think....why would I want you to love my sister? I don't want it to come true but it will. So stop denying it."

"I don't ca... what! Did you say you don't want me to love your sister? Why?" Edward cried in confusion.

"Yes I did Edward, why in the world would I want my twin sister to fall for you? You're so...so obnoxious and...and so stupid. I don't think you're her type at all." I answered innocently, forming a scheme in my head.

I knew that Edward would still be too shocked to hear what I was thinking.

"What do you mean I'm not her right type?" he asked, looking wounded.

It took all my will power to hold my laughter in.

"Well Edward... tell me something... how many girls have you dated?" I asked.

"Um... well... none." Edward whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Exactly." I replied slyly.

"What do you mean exactly?" Edward asked, looking very confused.

"Well Edward, Bella loves the reckless type of guy, they have to be reckless plus sensitive and be able to protect her all at the same time." I answered, enjoying the torture that I was putting him through.

"Well... I can be reckless...and sensitive...and I can protect her too all at the same time." he whispered, mulling things over.

I laughed at his words.

"Edward, I doubt you can do that because you need to be careful with her and also I doubt you can compete with all the other guys." I added.

"Why can't I compete with them? How many guys has she gone out with?" Edward asked worriedly.

I smiled. _Ah, I like him like this, worried and all. Well, a little fib won't hurt, crap he will hear that. _

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What i've got to say  
But i have this dream_

I started to sing in my head.

"Um... well that is none of your business Edward." I replied to prolong the answer.

"Liza, please tell me." he whined, a pout that made me think of Alice plastered on his face.

"Well..." I started.

_Right inside of me  
I'm ganna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

"She had..." I continued.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Ganna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

"Will you stop singing that stupid song?" Edward yelled in frustration.

"It is not a stupid song! Just because you called my all time favorite song stupid, I'm not telling you anything." I replied wickedly.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

"Oh, please tell me! And that song isn't stupid. I'm sorry for even daring to say that." he begged.

"Oh thanks, I love that song." I answered, shooting him a grin.

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Ganna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

"Please tell me." he asked again.

"Edward, I thought you don't like her so why does it matter who she dated? You just hit Emmett upside the head because he said that there was something between you and Bella and you said no, but now you're dying to get information on her. Why is that? Do you have some secret feelings for my sister?" I asked, grinning wickedly.

"Uh... I... don't...um...care. I...don't have...um...secret feelings...uh...for her." he stammered.

"You're unbelievable." I cried, throwing my hands into the air.

"And why would I have feelings for her? I don't even know her." Edward shot back.

"Whatever Edward, we have been arguing and talking and teasing for a while I need some time alone before school and that's in two hours." I replied, waving him away with a quick twitch of my hand.

"Bye guys, see you in two hours." I called to the others, whom were rolling on the floor in laughter, walking up the stairs, "And Edward, go hunting... you can control yourself more around my sister if you hunt more often."

"Oh Edward, I won't be mad at you if you fall in love with Bella, just take care of her for and don't hurt her, but if you do, you will feel my wrath." I threatened him, serious now.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Carlisle answered, in between his laughter.

I quickly jogged up to my room. _These are the times that I wish I could sleep. Too many incidents in one day, How much more can I handle?

* * *

_**okay everyone what you think? did you like it? review please and tell me what you guys think...**

**Love**

**Fatima  
**


	14. Internal Struggle

**Hey readers, here is the next chapter.**

**this is for jaylyn793, bondidog, and laceyndom....and everyone else that reads my story....**

**enjoy!!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 14: Internal Struggle

BPOV

_Brring_

I banged my alarm clock off and slowly got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I trudged downstairs to find that Charlie had already gone off to work. I quickly ate alone and jogged back up the stairs to get ready for school.

_Should I wear some of the clothes that the girls got me or a pair of comfy jeans and a baggy shirt? _I pondered to myself.

Before I could make my decision, I heard someone knocking on the front door. I hurried downstairs to see who it was; it was none other then the devil herself, Alice.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion, letting her in.

"Well Bella, if I didn't come here, I know that you wouldn't be wearing the things I bought you, so I'm here to make sure that you do." Alice answered sweetly.

I groaned in disbelief.

"Alice, how you know that I wasn't going to wear some of the clothes that you got me?" I asked.

Alice just pointed at her head in answer.

_Oh. I forgot about that._

"Of course, the psychic weirdo would have seen the future." I groaned.

"Oh shut up, let's get you dressed!" Alice cried in a hurry, glancing at her watch.

"Oh alright, where are Liza and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh, they're at home, getting ready, we'll meet them at school." she answered.

Alice went in my room and got out a cute lime green and white sundress out. She got a white long-sleeved shirt to go under and white jeans.

"Put this on now." Alice ordered.

"But Alice its white, it's going to get dirty in the rain." I complained, trying to come up with any excuse to get out of wearing the clothes.

"Bella…Don't make me rip those rags off you and put these on and you know that I will." Alice threatened in a menacing voice.

"Okay, okay. I'll put them on." I gave in, throwing my hands up in defeat.

After I got dressed, I quickly glanced at the mirror.

_I hate to admit this, but I kind of do look a little pretty. _I thought to myself.

"So Bella… what do you think about Edward?" Alice asked me as we were walking over to her car.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

I really didn't want to think about Edward right now.

"Oh come on… you can tell me anything, it's not like I'll go and blab to everyone else." Alice urged, rolling her eyes.

"You really want to know what I think about Edward?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, of course!" she cried.

"Alice, your brother is the most heartless person that I've ever met. I do not like him one bit." I told her, even though I knew that it wasn't true, not even a little bit.

I had already forgiven him for what he had said to me the day before for some reason that was unknown to me.

"Oh Bella, come on, I know that you don't hate him. You're just still mad at him for yesterday. That's all, you'll come around." she replied, more to herself then me.

"Whatever Alice, I don't want to talk about Edward anymore." I answered.

She didn't bring up Edward even once after that. We talked lightly all the way to school. After she parked, we got out and saw that the jeep was already there. Rosalie and Liza came running to us as soon as they spotted us.

"Hey there…" Liza said.

"Hey you, how's it going?" I asked her.

"Nothing much, lets get to class, bell's about to ring." she replied.

We went to our classes; like always, the first half of the school day was totally boring. I was really anticipating lunch period.

_Should I go sit in my regular seat with the Cullens, or somewhere else? I really do not want to sit by Edward. _I pondered to myself.

Finally the bell rang for our last period before lunch. I went to the lunch room and walked to the line to get my food. Alice, Liza and Rosalie came up behind me from out of nowhere.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked in surprise.

"From thin air." Alice replied, a smirk on her face.

"Ha…ha…ha, very funny." I remarked.

"So, how was your first half of the day?" Liza asked.

"Boring as usual." I replied with a wave of my hand.

We bought our lunch and started walking towards the lunch table where we usually ate at. There, Jasper, Emmett and Edward occupied three seats leaving four empty for us. When we came to the table, the girls sat down but I kept standing. I looked at Edward and a weird feeling came over me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit in the same table with him right now, so I walked to the next empty table. Everyone looked at me in confusion. The girls figured out why I didn't sit in their table and hurried over to me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Liza asked in concern.

"I'm good; I just couldn't sit there right now." I replied, a little out of it.

_What was this feeling? I've never felt it before in my life. Even though I am sitting here, I feel like something is pulling me to where Edward is sitting; like a magnetic pull. _

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear what Alice had just said to me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

"I said, what's up…wow, you really are out of it today." Alice answered

"Oh…uh…nothing…" I replied.

I could feel my cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh Bella, it is so not nothing… you know that you can tell us anything." Rosalie pressed.

"Yes I know… I'm sorry about that. I really have no idea what's been on my mind. But when I figure it out, you three will be the first to know." I promised them.

"Okay." they replied in unison.

That day, lunch was unbearable. It felt like the time was dragging by; it seemed like forever until the bell rang. But then I remembered my next class. My body filled with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. Edward was in biology with me.

_Edward sits next to me. How could I forget that? I feel so weird; like I want to see him, but I don't want to see him. It felt to me like a swarm of butterflies had invaded my stomach._

I slowly trudged out of the cafeteria, trying to prolong the moment. I hardly noticed the girls at my side. They could see that I really wasn't in the mood to talk so they didn't speak a word; something I was internally grateful for, I had to find a way to repay them back.

When I got to class, Edward was already seated. I looked down at my feet while making my way to my seat next to him. I felt that magnetic pull again and ached to touch his beautiful skin.

_Bella, what is your problem? You don't even know him! He said all those horrible things to you and you want to touch him? What is wrong with you?_

I balled my hands at my sides and shuffled towards my desk, still looking at my feet.

"Hello Bella." Edward murmured quietly.

_What, now he wants to talk to me?_

I slowly looked up at him; my eyes full of doubt.

"What now, you want to be mister nice guy?" I remarked tensely.

"I know that I deserve that Bella, but I just want to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean any of it." he started but I cut him off before he could finish with his speech of lies.

"You know what Edward, just save your breath for someone who cares. I've been through far more worse things to care what you think about me. I don't care what you think of me so just forget it and save your precious breath." I growled, not meaning any of the words I was speaking.

_I _do_ want him to care about me; I _do_ care what he says or thinks about me. I _do_ want him to still talk to me. What is going on with you Bella?_

"Bella, I'm really sorry, I was just mad yesterday when I came home and your… your delicious aroma was everywhere, I couldn't think straight." he answered softly.

_What? Delicious aroma? What the hell is he talking about? How do I have a delicious aroma? _

My head quickly shot up at his words. I noticed that something was different about his eyes, I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

The teacher walked in at that moment and started his lecture.

"What are you talking about Edward? What the hell do you mean by _delicious aroma_?" I asked curiously, wondering what his answer would be.

"What are you talking about? What delicious aroma? I… I didn't say anything like that." he replied, his voice hard.

His face was a mask of calm, even though his eye said differently. They made me think that he had let out something without meaning to.

"Edward don't you dare lie to me. I know what I heard and don't you dare tell me different." I hissed angrily.

"Whatever Bella, I just want to say sorry and I didn't mean any of the things I said yesterday." he replied dismissively.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything else, the teacher beat me to it.

"Edward, if you have something to say, say it out loud for all of us to hear." the teacher complained, clearly annoyed.

"No sir." Edward replied, looking down at his notes.

"Then why don't you stop interrupting my class." the teacher replied snidely.

I tried my best to hold my laughter in.

Everywhere around me, I could hear my other classmates murmuring things like, "Wow, Edward Cullen got in trouble", or "I've never seen Edward talk so much before."

_Oh so Edward Cullen is the goody-goody type now, is he? _

Edward didn't talk to me for the rest of the hour but I caught him sneaking glances at me. Whenever I noticed him watching me, my heart started beating in a frenzy.

_What is that? How come I feel so weird whenever he looks at me?_

What was so different about him that my heart went crazy whenever he looked at me? How come I was feeling this way; it was all so confusing! I stared at his perfect lips.

_I just want to grab him and kiss those full lips of his!_ I cried in my head.

_What did I just say? Have I gone crazy? Snap out of it Bella, snap out of it!_

I had to shake my head to get it cleared again.

_What is different about him? It's on the tip of my tongue, I know it… ah I got it! I know what is different, his eyes. His eyes are a wonderful shade of deep gold, before they were jet black. Did he get contacts? _

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang.

_Thank god, I couldn't bear another minute in here with Edward; it is too hard to concentrate with him sitting next to me._

My belongings were already put away so when the bell rang, so I hurriedly ran out the door. But I wasn't fast enough.

* * *

**so readers what you think?? please review...**

**Fatima  
**


	15. The Obvious

**Here is chapter 15... i posted two just for my readers... enjoy

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The Obvious

BPOV

_My belongings were already put away so when the bell ran, so I hurriedly ran out the door. But I wasn't fast enough._

Edward was right at my side; he grabbed my arm and jerked it away. His touch brought on an electric feeling which tingled every single cell in me.

His hand was ice cold, too cold, like he had been out in the cold for too long.

"Bella wait, I have to talk to you." he mumbled softly.

"What else is there to talk about Edward?" I replied, still in shock.

"Will you please forgive me?" he asked quietly.

"Edward why do you care so much about what I think I think about you? Why do you want my forgiveness, you didn't seem like you wanted it yesterday. So why now?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

_His eyes… they are so mesmerizing. _

"I want your forgiveness because I hurt you when I didn't mean to. I didn't want you to hear that, I'm not that kind of guy, it's just so frustrating when I can't read your mind. Whenever I'm around you, I talk too much!" he cried in frustration.

_What does he mean "read my mind"? What the hell. He can read minds… and he can't read my mind, that's good or he would know how I really feel. How do I really feel about him? I don't know, I need a quiet place to think. _

"Edward, what do you mean by you can't read my mind?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he replied innocently, looking very worried.

_Wow, he's a great actor._

"I mean, you said, _'it's just so frustrating when I can't read your mind'_" I quoted, "What do you mean by that?"

I already knew that he would twist his words around to make up a plausible excuse.

"Oh that, I didn't mean it in that way. I meant by it is really hard to read your face. It's usually easy for me to figure out what someone is thinking about from their facial expressions but with you… it's … it's just so… so hard." he replied, struggling to explain what he meant.

_Okay that is a good enough answer but I just had a feeling that he is lying to me; I can just feel it! Whatever, I'll ask Alice and Liza about it later. _

"Okay Edward, whatever. We better go to class or we're both going to be late." I replied, suddenly feeling so tired.

"Alright." he answered quietly.

"Umm… Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked softly, anticipating his reaction to my upcoming question.

"Yes, anything." he replied anxiously.

"Um…did…did you get contacts?" I stammered.

"Um…no… why?" he asked nervously.

"Well…your eyes, they changed color. The last time I saw you, they were onyx but now they're a deep gold." I answered.

"Oh, um… that must be the lights. They change color with different light settings." he said in a hurry. "The bell will ring in a sec… we better go. See you later. And again, I'm sorry."

He quickly rushed out of the room.

I was rooted to where I was standing for half a minute before I could function my legs again.

I slowly trudged over to the gym where I found Liza and Alice waiting for me.

"Hello Alice, Liza." I greeted them.

"Hi Bella, where were you?" Liza asked.

"Oh, well your brother stopped me in the hallway to ask for my forgiveness." I replied, feeling very irritated at him.

"Oh, so did you forgive him." Alice wondered.

"Well I kind of did forgive him, I mean I've been through worse, but I didn't tell him that. He was just really getting on my nerves." I replied.

"How come?" Liza asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later, want to come over my house today?" I asked.

"Sure." they answered in unison.

After the final bell rang, Alice, Liza and I got dressed and headed out the door. We met up with Rosalie by their jeep and told her to join us.

Rosalie, Alice, Liza and I got into Alice's porch and drove to my house. We were at my house in no time with Alice's crazy driving. It seemed like all the Cullen girls loved to drive fast, I wondered how fast the guys drove.

"So…" Alice started after they all settled themselves on my living room couch.

"What would you guys like to eat?" I asked to delay my time.

"Oh nothing…we ate a lot at lunch." Rosalie replied hurriedly.

_What they didn't even eat anything at lunch! I saw them picking at their food and dropping it on the floor while they thought I wasn't looking. I guess that that is just another clue in my list of clues about the Cullen's._

"Rosalie, why are you lying to me? None of you ate anything at lunch; all of you picked at your food and threw it at the cafeteria floor." I answered.

"Huh?!?" all three of them looked up at me with looks of awe and nervousness plastered on their faces.

_So the food _is_ another piece of the puzzle. _

"Come on guys, do you think I'm that stupid?" I asked.

"No Bella, you most certainly are not." Liza replied, as if it was the obvious.

Alice said something like _'I so didn't see that coming' _under her breath like it was meant for Rosalie and Liza but not for my ears.

_Something is really fishy around here and I'm going to figure out what it is. _

"Anyways Bella, what did you want to tell us?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alice, I think you already know what I was talking about but I'll just say it out loud for the other two." I replied with a grin, "Okay, I want the honest truth from all three of you."

"We promise." they replied in unison.

"First of all, is Edward a good-goody?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Liza answered.

"Well, he got in trouble today in biology because he was talking." I replied.

The girls started laughing at my words.

"Oh my gosh, really? Oh man, I wish I was there to see that." Rosalie and Liza giggled in unison.

"I already saw that." Alice replied smugly, a wide grin on her face.

We all laughed at her smugness.

"Okay, second, why is Edward being all nice to me now?" I asked, a shiver going up my spine.

"What do you mean?" Liza replied, looking very confused.

"Well, yesterday he was going on and on about how I was to blame for him running away and he was mad at you guys for being friends with me. And today in bio class he greeted me and started apologizing and he seems like he wants to be friends." I ranted.

"Well Bella, when someone hurts someone else's feelings, they apologize." Alice smirked.

"No, I mean like he wouldn't leave me alone about it." I continued.

"Bella, Edward is a nice guy; yesterday was one of his off days. Other then that, he is a good person." Rosalie replied.

"Okay, third question is, his eyes. They were different today; last Monday they where jet black and today they are gold, and don't you say it's the lights that are playing tricks on the eyes. And I already know that they are not contacts."

"Well, they change colors." Liza simply answered.

"No more questions about our eyes, they are just weird like that." Rosalie added.

"One more question about your eyes please." I begged.

"Okay, one more only." Alice replied.

"How come all your eyes are the same color when you guys aren't related? I've noticed that about Carlisle's and Esme's too." I asked.

The girls didn't say anything for a while; they just looked at each other like they were talking to each other telepathically.

"That's hard to explain." Liza said quietly.

"We promise that we will tell you another day." Alice added.

"Okay." I replied.

We quietly sat there for a while. I was thinking about how to put my next questions into words. I couldn't figure out the right way to ask so I just went out and said it.

"Guys, I'm just going to come out and say this… is Edward a mind reader?" I asked quickly.

I looked at their faces and they all looked shocked.

_BINGO! I guess that I'm right again._

"By the looks on your faces, it seems like I've hit the jackpot." I replied, a huge smirk on my face, "He _is_ able to read everyone's mind except for me. Am I right or am I right?"

"Bella…ah…um…" Liza stammered.

"How did I figure it out?" I asked.

She just nodded a yes.

"Well, in the hallway, Edward stopped me and he said something like _'it's just so frustrating when I can't read your mind'_, and that got me to think. But I bet Alice already knows that." I replied happily.

"Wow Bella, you and your Sherlock Holmes Books. It didn't even take you long to figure it out, it was only a matter of two days." Liza said in awe. "First Alice, then Edward, who's going to be next?"

"So that conforms that there are more special "weirdoes" in your family. So Liza, you have a special power?" I asked, still smirking.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she answered mysteriously.

"Alrighty then, I enjoy a good mystery." I replied, grinning madly.

After that, we talked about random things like our outfits for the next day and the next shopping trip that I tried my best to get out of. But with my luck, I couldn't.

_Ugh, Alice and her adorable eyes!

* * *

_

**So guys...what you guys think??? review please....**

**cookies for all....**

**Fatima  
**


	16. First Day All Over Again

Chapter 16: First Day All Over Again

BPOV

"We better go home, it's getting late." Liza said reluctantly after a while.

"Oh wow, where did the time go?" I asked, looking up at the clock.

It was already at the stroke of seven. Time always seemed to speed by when I was hanging out with the girls. I groaned in annoyance and quickly got up to get the dinner ready. The girls helped me cook dinner before they left.

"Stay for dinner." I suggested eagerly, not wanting them to leave just yet.

"Um...maybe another day." Rosalie mumbled softly.

_Hmm...Food is definitely another thing that I should add to my list. _

"Kay..." I replied, scrutinizing the girls suspiciously.

"Well… we're going to go now, and tell Charlie we said hi." Alice cried, jumping out of her seat.

She was hyper as always.

_I wonder if she has candy for breakfast everyday, naw… that couldn't be; not even one of them ever eats anything. _

"Alright...oh guys, can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly.

"Anything." Liza replied immediately.

"Can you guys not think about me knowing Edward's secret while he's around?" I asked sweetly, shooting them my puppy-dog look.

"Umm…sure, but why?" Rosalie answered slowly.

"Well, I want to be the one to tell him and I kind of have a little scheme up my sleeves." I replied, smirking widely at them.

"Awesome!!" Alice squealed, foreseeing my plan in action.

"Oh, please tell us what you're going to do." Liza begged.

I quickly told Liza and Rosalie my plan.

"Oh, that is going to be so much fun!" Rosalie cried in delight.

"Oh Bella...I so love you." Liza grinned excitedly.

"Oh I know _that_...who wouldn't?" I asked, a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Okay Bella, I really don't want to say this but we really have to go." Alice muttered reluctantly.

It seemed like she didn't want to leave as much as I wanted them to stay.

"See you tomorrow Bella. I'm going to pick you up." Liza called, walking towards the car.

The girls left the house and I started on my homework. Charlie came home a few minutes after the girls left.

"Hey Bells." he greeted.

"Hey Dad...the girls said hi." I told him.

"Oh...were they over?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, they just left a few minutes ago." I answered.

"Oh...What's for dinner? I'm famished." Charlie cried suddenly, rubbing his stomach in hunger.

"Oh sit down; we're having fried chicken and fries." I replied, flashing him a grin.

We ate in silence. When Charlie was done, he went into the living room and turned on the TV.I cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to finish my homework and to email Renee.

I had to wake up early the next morning so I could get started on my first part of my scheme. I brought out the heavy guns that Alice had gotten for me; you would never have caught me wearing these clothes if it weren't under these circumstances.

I got out a black polka dotted cami with cute ruffles around the neckline. With the camis, I got out a pair of black skinny jeans.

I hurriedly put the clothes on before I could change my mind. I rushed out of my room without glancing in the mirror; I knew that I would look hideous; I didn't want it rubbed into my face.

As I was getting my breakfast ready, the doorbell rang. I could guess who it was.

"Come in." I yelled from the kitchen.

Liza walked into the kitchen where I was munching on a bowl of cereal.

"Hey." I cried happily, flashing her a smile.

"Hello Bella, stand up." she ordered, getting right down to business.

I did as she asked me to; Liza looked me up and down with wide eyes.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. I cannot wait for the school day to start." she giggled.

"Me neither." I replied, choosing to ignore her comment on my appearance, I knew that she was just saying that to make me feel less embarrassed.

"Here, let me do something with your hair and maybe even make-up." she suggested, not really asking.

"Ah…Liza…um…no make-up please, but you can do something with my hair." I compromised.

"Oh Bella, come on, a little make-up won't hurt you." she whined.

_Ugh, she knows that I can't resist that face, she really does remind me of Izzy _

"Yikes, gosh Liza, why do you have to make that face at me?" I surrendered, I could never say no to a face like that.

"Yay me! Come on; let's go to your room." she cried in excitement, dragging me towards my room.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to pull my hand out of its socket." I teased.

We reached my room in no time. Liza immediately started to look for my make-up.

_Ha! She isn't going to find any make-up in my room! That means no make-over! YAY!!! _I thought smugly to myself.

"Bella, where is your make-up?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh, you won't find any in _my_ room. I don't have any." I replied with a grin, "So, I guess no make-up for me then."

I pretended to look disappointed.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! I bought you some make-up the last time we went shopping." she cried, waving her hands dismissively.

She walked over to my closet and started to search through it.

I groaned in defeat, I would never be able to win.

"Found it!" Liza squealed, sounding a lot like Alice.

She pulled her head out of my closet, walking over to me, an enormous make-up box in her hands.

_Where did she hide that? Ugh! I should check my bags once I come home from shopping with Liza and the others._

"Liza, I don't want to do this." I pouted.

"Oh Bella, hold still, it will be over in no time." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh… but not too much." I replied, giving in.

Liza started with my hair. She straightened it out in a way that made my layers curl at the bottom. When she was done with my hair, she started on my face. She turned me away from the mirror so I wouldn't peek at her masterpiece.

_Like I would look anyways!_

"Okay Bella, you can look at yourself now." Liza said to me after a few minutes.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at my reflection. The girl in the mirror had my face but she looked gorgeous. Her hair looked very shiny. It was a deep brown with light, maroon highlights. The girl in the mirror had smoky eyes, long lashes, flawless skin, and pink glossy lips. She looked beautiful in the black polka dotted cami.

_This cannot be me! _I thought in disbelief.

"So, what you think?" Liza asked.

"Uh…I look so different." I somehow got out.

"You look sexy…everyone's jaws will be on the floor when they get a glimpse of you." she replied, causing me to blush.

"Uh…Liza…I don't want to go to school now." I replied, feeling horrified, I did not want everyone to be looking at me.

"Oh Bella, shut up. Come on, let's go or we we'll be late." she cried, dragging me out of the house.

"Liza…I don't think I can do this; I'm scared. I have never done anything like this in my whole entire life, not even with I…Iz…Izzy." I whispered, choking at the end.

"Well… now you're going to do it with me!" she replied matter-of-factly.

Liza gave me a pep talk during the whole ride to school. I took three deep breaths before getting out of the car.

When I got out the car, it felt like time stopped. I felt like I was in a movie that was on slow motion. Everyone was looking at me. It felt like my first day all over again. Liza had been right; everyone was looking at me in awe. Boys were drooling, perfect; girls were looking at me in envy. I felt a little uncomfortable, but the looks were only going to last for one day, I told myself.

The other Cullens already had arrived. Alice and Rosalie came running towards us when they spotted the car.

"Oh Bella, you looking mighty fine today." Alice squealed slyly, winking at me.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." Rosalie added.

"Thanks you guys." I replied, blushing a deep crimson.

The girls and I walked towards the boys. Emmett and Jasper were looking me up and down with a huge grin on there faces.

"Bella… you're looking sexy today." Emmett cat-called, "Ow…what was that for?"

I looked at Edward, was his mouth open? I can't believe it…Edward Cullen was practically drooling over me!

_No, I must be seeing things wrong, he must have been looking at someone else._

"Excuse me Edward, why did you hit Emmett?" I asked innocently.

"Oh…ahhh…um…for no reason." he stammered.

"Oh I see." I replied with a smirk, turning around to walk to class.

"See you guys at lunch." I called out to them.

I heard Emmett whistling and getting hit upside the head again.

_Ah… can't wait for lunch._

Throughout the day, I had random guys coming up to me and saying that I looked beautiful. I must have been asked out at least twenty times. I was getting tired of this.

_I shouldn't have let Liza do my make-up and hair. _I groaned after the twenty-first guy asked me out.

Mike Newton would not leave me alone, I had him in three of my morning classes and he was following me around everywhere. It was getting very annoying. I would have yelled at him but then that would have ruined my plan for later so I let him tag along. Finally the final bell for lunch rang. I jumped up and left the class before someone could stop me. I met up with the girls by our lockers and headed towards the cafeteria.

When we opened the doors to the cafeteria, it felt like slow motion all over again. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the four of us. We hurriedly got our lunches and headed for our usual table. I was going to sit down with my friends today. We stopped in front of the table and I looked down at Edward.

Edward was staring at me. I had to clear my throat a couple times to get him out of the state he was in.

"Oh…uh…here you…um…sit, I'll leave you….um alone." he stammered in embarrassment.

"Oh, no Edward, it's okay. I forgave you so you don't have to go somewhere else." I replied sweetly.

"Uh… okay, if that's okay with you." he answered nervously.

"Of course it is." I replied.

We sat down and started to talk.

"So Bella, how was your day." Liza asked.

"Ah… today was kind of fun," I started putting my plan in action. "It's weird though, it feels like the first day of school al over again."

"Oh, with all the staring?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but today was somewhat different." I answered.

"How?" Alice asked.

"It's just the guys; they are like all over me." I replied in disgust, this emotion was real.

"Oh come on Bella, don't tell me you don't like that?" Emmett cried.

"Ha, ha Emmett, I just love having the whole boy population in this school drooling over me." I muttered sarcastically.

"I bet you do." Jasper chimed in.

"Oh Edward." I called sweetly.

"Yes Bella," he said.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I replied.

"Anything." he said quickly.

"Can you tell me what Mike Newton thinks about me? I think that he's cute." I asked innocently.

"Huh?" he replied, trying to look confused.

"Edward, I didn't mean it that way, I meant it by how it's easy for you to figure out what someone is thinking about from their facial expressions, like you said yesterday." I said, spitting his words out at him.

"Oh yeah, um Mike wants to grab you from this table and kiss you senseless." he said reluctantly.

The thing is, Edward didn't even look at Mike's face when he told me that.

"Oh cool, what about Eric?" I asked slyly.

"He's thinking about how to approach you." he replied.

"And Tyler?"

"Same as Mike." he replied.

"Sam." I asked about that hot jock in my math class.

"Um…I'd rather not say." he answered glaring at Sam in fury.

"It's okay, by the look on your face I can guess what he is thinking." I said.

"Edward." I called after a few minutes of silence.

"Please Bella, no more." he complained.

"I wasn't going to ask anymore." I replied, a huge smirk on my face.

"Oh sorry, what is it you wanted to ask." he said.

"I was just wondering how you knew what they were thinking without looking at there faces." I answered innocently.

"Oh…ah…" he got out before the bell rang.

Edward jumped up from his seat and left the lunchroom quickly.

"Ah Bella, I love you so much. I love seeing him squirm like that." Rosalie squealed in delight.

"Me too." Emmett added.

"Same here." Alice, Jasper and Liza said together.

We walked to class; when I entered biology, Edward was already sitting in his seat.

"So Edward, are you going to tell me how you knew what they were thinking without looking at their faces?" I asked again.

"Uh…Mr. Banner is here." he stammered, a few seconds before Mr. Banner entered the room.

Edward didn't talk to me at all for the rest of the hour. When the bell rang for our next class, Edward was out the door in a flash.

_How did he do that?_

By the time I got out of the room, he was already gone.

_No worries, I can ask him again after school._

I went to PE where I found Alice and Liza waiting for me.

"So did he talk, Alice wouldn't tell us anything!" Liza asked eagerly.

"Nope, but don't worry, I'm coming over your house today, aren't I?" I asked nervously.

"Of course you are." Alice chirped.

After class was dismissed, the girls and I changed and headed out the door where we met up with Rosalie and the guys.

"So Bella, are you coming to our house today?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

We piled into Liza's car while the boys got into Edward's Volvo. We reached the Cullen Mansion in less than five minutes. We got out of the car and headed for the doors.

"Gosh, you guys are maniacs." I told them.

"How come?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean by how come, you guys drive like you're on a race track." I said in disbelief.

"What's so horrible about driving fast?" Edward asked curiously.

"Excuse me, I am a police officer's daughter, I was raised to obey the laws." I replied matter-of-factly.

They all chucked at my reasoning and headed into the house. I quickly followed suit.

"Oh hi Bella, I haven't seen you for a while." Esme greeted, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey Esme, you just saw me two days ago!" I mumbled in embarrassment.

I could tell that I was blushing from the warm feeling on my cheeks.

"Yeah, but it felt like forever." she replied.

"Come on you guys, let's go to my room." Liza suggested.

"Kay." the girls and I replied in unison.

When we got inside the room, Liza closed the door.

"So, how are you going to approach Edward and ask him?" Rosalie whispered.

_Why was she whispering?_

"Oh, you guys would leave to do something and I'll wander around aimlessly and 'accidently' wander to his room." I whispered back.

"Alright, I'm going to go wash up and get into something comfortable." Alice said and added, "And I'm going to bump into Jasper and have a make-out session."

"Oh, me too!" Rosalie replied eagerly.

"I'm going to take a shower and then grab something to eat." Liza suggested.

The girls headed out so I could put my plan into action.

After they were out of site, I got out of Liza' room and roamed around the hallways. I found the stairs to the third floor and climbed them. When I landed on flat surface I found a door, I guessed that this was Edward's room because last time I was here this was the only room I didn't see.

I knocked softly and Edward opened the door.

"Uh…hi?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Hi Bella.." Edward replied, still not inviting me in.

"The girls are taking a shower so I was alone and I was wandering around and I came upon this door. So I guess this is your room." I explained.

"Yes it is." he said, still not inviting me in.

"What, you're going to let me stand out here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…sorry….come on in." he stammered.

I slowly walked into his room. I looked around in awe. His room looked like a record store.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's amazing; I didn't know that you collected music." I replied, still in shock at the beauty of his room.

After a few minutes, I realized that there was something missing. There were cases after cases of CD's on the built in bookshelves. Besides the bookshelves, there was a comfy-looking black armchair. The walls had a tannish-colored carpet on it; the carpet on the floor was in a golden color. He had a stereo in the corner. After a few seconds of searching, I noticed what was missing.

_Where's the bed? Where does he sleep; on the carpet or the chair?_

I decided to ask the girls about it later.

I walked up to his huge stereo system and pressed play.

"Debussy? You like Debussy?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you know Debussy?" he asked me, looking very shocked.

"Well, I only know my favorite ones." I replied, "You know Edward, you surprise me all time."

"Right back at ya!" he grinned, sounding a lot like Emmett.

"Edward, you still haven't answered my question from before." I reminded him.

"Well…uh…you see…the thing is…that…um… I don't need to explain anything to you." he replied defensively.

"Well, is it because you think I won't believe you? Or is it that there is no right way of saying it?" I asked.

"Both." he answered weakly.

"You know Edward, you can tell me anything." I replied quietly.

"No I can't." he whispered.

_I can't see him like this! I'm just going to say it!_

"Edward, I know what you can do." I whispered back.

"What?" he half screamed.

"I know you can read minds, I figured it out yesterday when you let it slip, and today you confirmed it for me." I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"What, you knew all along? And lunch was just a test?" he cried, looking angry.

Without noticing it, I got closer to him.

"Don't be mad, I was just curious, you wouldn't tell me, the girls wouldn't tell me, so I had to do something to see if it was true." I answered softly.

"Bella, you shouldn't be figuring out what we are. You will get in trouble." He mumbled quietly.

_I shouldn't be figuring out what they are? What are they? I am most certainly going to figure it out! I can't let go of Edward; I don't think that I can ever let him go now. Ugh! Stop thinking like that Bella! Snap out of it!_

"Edward, nothing you say now will ever push me away." I retorted.

We were so close, my heart was in frenzy, and I could smell his cologne, a sweet, delicious aroma. My fingers were twitching to touch his face. I stared into his golden eyes, feeling myself get lost in them. I felt like I belonged in his arms. I wanted him to hold me; to wrap his long muscled arms around me. An electric buzz was racing through my veins.

Edward was looking at me intently. I felt like he wanted me too. I forgot where I was, my breath came out irregularly. I only could see him and only him.

Edward bended down a little, we were so close. Edward's lips were inches away from mine. All I had to do was just stand on the tips of my toes and we would be kissing.

Edward slowly reached over; his lips just a few millimeters away from mine now.

_OMG, he is going to kiss me. I'm sure of it! Edward Cullen is going to kiss me!_

I quickly stood on my tippy toes to set my lips on his.


	17. The Rez Bookstore

**hey guys....two in one day...this is for all you guys...  
**

**enjoy the story...**

**ohh...please dont be mad or like cyber kill me....

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17: Book Store

Recap:

_Edward slowly reached over; his lips just a few millimeters away from mine now. _

OMG, he is going to kiss me. I'm sure of it! Edward Cullen is going to kiss me!

_I quickly stood on my tippy toes to set my lips on his.

* * *

  
_

BPOV

I looked deep into Edward's eyes. What I saw there took my breath away. I could see an expression of confusion, surprise, longing, and weirdest of all… I thought I saw love. The look in his eyes only made me want to kiss him even more. Just as our lips were about to touch, the door slammed open, it was Liza.

_Great timing!_ I groaned to myself.

"Oh sorry, I'll come back later for Bella." she cried.

"Uh…no it's okay, I was just leaving." I replied reluctantly, pulling myself away from Edward.

_What were you about to do? This is Liza's brother! What are you doing? How could you think for even a few seconds that _**the**_ Edward Cullen liked you? Are you crazy? What were you thinking? _

"NO, no it's alright." she pressed.

"Liza, I'll just come with you now." I cried, silently begging her to save me from this mortification.

I could feel my face blushing a deep crimson.

"Bye Edward, see you around." I mumbled, hurriedly exiting the room.

Even though I knew that what I had just been about to do was wrong on so many levels, I wished that Liza hadn't interrupted us when she barged in on us. I wanted to feel Edward's lips on mine. I wanted to inhale his scent. I wanted to wrap my arms around…

_Snap out of it Bella!_

I quickly rushed down the stairs, Liza on my heels.

"Okay, I want to know what happened up there, NOW!" she ordered.

"Uh…not here, let's go shopping." I suggested.

I had no idea what had come over me. _Did I just ask Liza to go shopping? Now I know that I am out of my mind._

"Did I just hear Bella say that _she_ wanted to go _shopping_?" Alice asked in shock.

"Yeah, let's go, please." I begged, really wanting to get out of the house before I could embarrass myself anymore.

I felt so confused; I really needed the girls' advice right now.

The girls and I went outside and got into Rosalie's BMW. We didn't talk until we hit the highway.

"So Bella, how did it go?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Rose; I walked in on them almost kissing." Liza smirked slyly.

I started to blush harder.

"LIZA!" I practically shouted, "We were so not about to kiss."

"Oh is that right?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow "My vision says differently."

"So what_ did_ you see Alice?" I asked, feeling very aggravated.

"I saw, you and Edward standing in front of the stereo system listening to Debussy. You two were talking and walking towards each other without noticing what you were doing. You were about two inches away from each other. Edward bent down to kiss you, you started to stand up on your tippy toes because he was taking so long to kiss you; and that's when Liza showed up."

_She is good. _

"Tell us how it all happened." Liza pressed.

"I told him I knew that he can read minds. I said that he could tell me anything, Edward goes like you shouldn't try to figure out what we are and that I'm going to get in trouble. I told him that he can try as hard as he can to get rid of me but I'm not going anywhere." I huffed.

I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

"Then, I looked into his mesmerizing golden eyes, and I lost my self. I…" I stopped.

I started to imagine how it had felt when I looked into his eyes, how the moment had been just perfect.

"Bella, what is it? Why did you stop? Tell us please." Rosalie cried impatiently, snapping me out of my reverie.

"It's just that I can't figure out what's going on. I feel weird every time I'm around him. My heart goes crazy whenever he is around or if I'm thinking about him. My stomach gets all knotted up and I have a hard time breathing." I explained hesitantly.

"Bella, its okay honey, you can tell us anything." Alice reassured me.

"I know that, it's just that I've never felt like this about anyone before." I replied softly, flushing in embarrassment.

I noticed that Rosalie had already parked the car.

"Oh, we're here already." I groaned.

We got out the car and walked towards the mall.

"Bella, can I tell you a little secret?" Liza asked me quietly.

"Of course." I answered immediately, jumping at the chance to find out more about her.

"Edward really likes you too; he's just having a hard time figuring out what he wants." Liza continued.

_Oh, it's more talk about Edward._

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Liza, if he is having a hard time figuring it out, then he really doesn't like me." I shot back.

"Oh yes he does." Alice cried urgently, "I saw him falling in love with you. I saw you falling in love with him. I saw you two becoming a couple, an _ITEM_."

"Alice, look at me and look at him. He is perfect and I'm not. I can't compare. He will never want me." I mumbled, feeling very vulnerable.

"Bella, have you looked at yourself lately? You are gorgeous, every guy in Forks High want to be your boyfriend! The whole school body of boys are practically drooling over you, including Edward!" Liza cried immediately.

It was as if she had already guessed what I would be saying.

"Edward has never had a girlfriend; he has never showed interest in any girl. He has turned any girl that asked him out down, and he didn't care if he hurt them by rejecting them. But with you, he wants you to notice him, he wants you to like him, he wants your forgiveness, he never asked anyone for forgiveness except for Liza, Alice, Esme and me." Rosalie added.

"Bella, Edward is head over heals in love with you! Didn't you notice that whenever he talks to you, he gets tongue-tied and he doesn't know what to say?" Alice asked as if she was stating the obvious.

_Well that is true; whenever I talk to him he does stammer a lot. But I still don't believe them, how can Edward, a Greek god, like me, a normal, average-looking girl?_

"I still doubt that Edward would ever like me." I muttered.

"Why?" Liza asked angrily.

"Because, when I was in Phoenix, not one guy ever looked at me, not one guy asked me out, not one guy took a second look at me. And now why the hell would Edward Cullen, the sexiest man that I've ever seen in my life will like me or fall head over heals over me? It's just hard to believe." I cried impatiently.

I felt mortified. _Did I just call Edward sexy, in front of his sisters?_

I could feel my face turning a darker shade of red.

"Bella, you_ are_ the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life." Liza started.

Before she could say anything else, I stopped her.

"Okay, okay, I get it; I'm beautiful to you guys. Let's not talk about it anymore please. Let's just shop." I said quickly before they could say anything else to me.

"Who are you and what did you do to our Bella?" Alice asked, flashing me a grin.

"That Bella is long gone, these girls named Alice, Liza and Rosalie changed her into the new and improved Bella." I replied, flashing them a devilish grin.

We shopped for a while, going to different department store after another. While I was walking, I noticed an interesting-looking bookstore. I needed some new books so I decided to go in.

"Hey guys, you guys go shop. I'm going to go check this bookstore out. I need new books to entertain me." I told them.

"I'll come with you." Liza offered.

"No, you shop; you will get bored with me. When I'm around books, I lose my sense of time." I replied, declining her offer.

"Okay then. We will meet you back here in about half an hour, kay?" Alice answered.

"Alright." I replied, turning around to step into the bookstore.

The book store's name was "The Rez Bookstore".

While I was looking around, I stumbled upon a book called "The Quileute Legends." It looked interesting so I bought it.

I met the girls right where they told me to meet them. We left the mall shortly and drove back to Forks. Rosalie dropped me off at my house and drove away.

I went upstairs to drop my bags off and to change into something comfortable. Afterwards, I made Charlie dinner and waited for him to come home. He came home shortly after I was done with dinner. I set the table and brought the food out onto the table.

"Dad, come get your dinner." I called out to Charlie.

After Charlie had his first serving, he asked about my day.

"So Bells, what did you do today." he asked.

"I went over Liza's house and then we went shopping." I replied simply.

"Did you have fun?" he mumbled, not really interested, just trying to make conversation.

"Um… sure, if you call shopping fun, but I did get to go to a book store and buy an interesting-looking book." I told him happily.

"That's good." Charlie replied absent-mindedly.

Charlie didn't ask anymore questions after that, he finished his food quickly and went and plumped himself down in front of the TV. I did the dishes and went upstairs to finish my homework.

When I was finally done, I looked up at the clock to see that it was already nine-o-clock. I went downstairs to tell Charlie that I was going to bed early. I quickly brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. I brought the book that I had bought that day and started to read.

* * *

**so....what do you think??**

**please dont be mad!! i'm sorry...but if they got together then my plan for later would be ruined.. i think you guys will like the other way better...**

**and dont worry it will come up in about two or three chapters later...**

**review please....**

**Fatima  
**


	18. Legend

**here is the next chapter...i used the stories from _Eclipse _by the bonfire....**

**i know you guys read this so many times but one more time wont hurt....would it??? **

**hope you guys like it....**

**enjoy

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18: Legends

BPOV

_I brought out the book that I had bought that day and started to read._

Chapter 1: Spirit Warriors

_The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning, but they have never disappeared. This is because there have always been magic in their blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting – that came later. First, the Quileutes were spirit warriors._

Okay, this is interesting…magic blood, shape-shifting and spirit warriors.

_In the beginning, the tribe settled in the harbor of the reservation in Washington State and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted the land, and the Quileutes were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against them , and they took their ships to escape the others._

_Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but the tribe does not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover what this power was, or how it has been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first Great Spirit Chief in the history of the Quileute Tribe. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend the land._

_He and all his warriors left the ship –not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to this harbor in Washington._

_They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also say that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding._

I wondered if this was true. Finding out that these legends had taken place in Washington had made me totally mesmerized with the book.

_Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling the harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious._

_The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with the magic. The tribe lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against the Quileutes, the spirit warriors would drive them off._

I found this book very fascinating. I remembered that in my childhood, Charlie would tell me some of the Quileute legends that he had heard from his friend Billy.

Chapter 2: Taha Aki

_Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care._

_But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors – a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire._

_Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and to never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief._

_Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forest and along the coast, making sure no threat approached._

_One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks._

Uh-oh!

_Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they would follow faster then he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him._

_Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self._

_Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape – he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands._

Oh no. How could he have done that?

_Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind._

_Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began – Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid of Taha Aki._

_He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself; knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden – seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside this warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on – something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury._

Ugh… I did not like this Utlapa character. It disgusted me that he would take a second and third wife when his first wife was still alive. I took a deep breath before reading on.

_Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away._

_All the stories tell the tribe that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed – never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever._

_The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki suddenly very jealous of the dumb animal; at least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be so much better than this horrible empty consciousness._

_Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world._

_As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed hidden._

_Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. _

Yes!

_As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf –the animal waited tamely for his return –to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home._

_At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body._

'_Traitor,' Utlapa screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed._

_Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever._

Oh no, what a horrible man!

_Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He then entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened._

_Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and –before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa –transformed into a man._

_The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit._

_Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body._

_The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more._

_From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside._

_Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did._

I sat there in silence, too stunned to even think anything. That chapter had just been so amazing. I wondered if I had enough time to read the next chapter. I quickly glanced at my bedside clock and saw that it was only ten-o-clock; I had plenty of time. I opened up the book again and started to read.

Chapter 3: The Cold Ones

Hmm… interesting title.

_Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, trouble began in the north with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, which they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify that Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began._

_Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before – a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain._

_They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for._

_The journey took them so far north that Taha WI sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha WI and his two brothers did not return._

_The younger brothers searched for their elders, but only found silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' deaths, but he was too old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes._

_A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stench all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again._

_Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes –a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs._

_Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red._

_Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated the strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them._

_But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother._

_Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed._

_Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks. And the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself._

_Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide –some in the ocean, some in the forest, and some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again. The Quileute tribe still has that pouch to this day. _

_They called it the Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta._

_They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge._

Goosebumps ran up and down my arms. I guessed that the word vampire came from the blood drinkers.

I checked my clock again to see that I had just enough time left to finish the remaining two chapters.

Chapter 4: The Third Wife's Sacrifice

_The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing humans have ever laid their eyes on. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and the light glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her._

_She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was one of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first._

_There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to calm her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife._

_Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him._

_At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor._

_A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too._

_She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited._

_It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone – there was no one to distract her fury from him._

_When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again._

_Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him._

_The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed._

_The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki._

_Then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart._

_Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck._

_That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature._

_Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned._

_Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passes the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son._

_Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small._

She was a brave women.

Chapter 5: Strange Yellow Eyes

_Once, a bigger coven came, and the great-grandfathers of today's tribe prepared to fight them off. The leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. They said that they only drank animal blood and not the blood of humans. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to there side, though their presence does tend to draw in others. _

_And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen, except, of course, in Taha Aki's time, and so the sons of the Quileute tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them._

I slowly shut the book, now noticing my exhaustion. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was midnight. Even though I was so exhausted, my mind was buzzing at what seemed the speed of light.

The stories that had really caught my eye were "_The Cold Ones" _and_ "The Strange Yellow Eyes"_

The descriptions about the Cold Ones reminded me of a group of people that I knew. "_His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers." _Yellow eyes, I know people that have hypnotic, yellow eyes.

_Can that be true? Are the Cullens some of these "Cold Ones"?_

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. After I cleared my head, I realized how dumb my assumptions sounded.

_Stupid Bella, where did that come from? Of course the Cullens aren't vampires!

* * *

_

**so what you guys think?? i know you guys know the stories already but Bella didn't know and she needed to find out somehow...**

**well i hope you enjoyed it....**

**review please....my sis and i would really appriceate it... thanxx  
**


	19. Acknowledge

**hey everyone...i know you guys didnt like the last chapter because you guys read it so many times...but oh well....**

**heres the next chapter...**

**enjoy....

* * *

  
**

Chapter 19: Acknowledge

APOV

Jasper and I were sitting in our room just talking (and doing some other stuff) when a vision came to me. The vision showed me that Bella couldn't go to sleep so she got up and sat down at her desk. She got out a peace of paper and started to write something down. I couldn't see what she was writing but it seemed very important. I tried to focus on the piece of paper but her hair was blocking my way, then the vision ended.

"Alice, Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"Oh, it's nothing; Bella just couldn't go to sleep so she got up and started to write something down. I couldn't see what she was writing but I'll find out tomorrow" I replied calmly.

At the mention of Bella's name, Edward came running upstairs. He started to search through my head for the vision so I showed it to him. After the vision was done, he silently went back downstairs.

"So where were we?" I asked Jasper slyly, as soon as I was sure that we had some privacy, well as much privacy as a vampire can get.

* * *

BPOV

I lay in my bed, trying to go to sleep. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that the Cullens were vampires. I know that it seemed crazy but I just had a hunch that my assumption might actually be right. I finally gave up on trying to go to sleep and got out of bed. I slowly trudged over to my desk to make a list of all my clues so far.

The list looked something like this:

The Cullens

**{AN: throughout the list, the writing in italics are flashbacks.}**

they are cold as ice

_My hand brushed against Alice's; it felt like I had just stuck my hand in a bucket of ice water._

hard as stone

_I rushed over to give Liza a hug; she was as hard as a boulder._

yellow eyes

_The four strangers all had the exact same yellow eyes, even though I knew that they weren't all related._

they don't ever eat

_I looked around the lunch table to see that all the Cullens were just picking at their food; not even one of them had taken a bite._

Alice – sees the future

_Alice's eyes suddenly went blank. I looked at her in alarm. _

"_She's having a vision." Liza whispered to me._

Edward – mind reader

_I watched as Edward looked into Alice's eyes intently; it seemed as if they were silently having a conversation_

Jasper acts like he's in pain whenever he's in school

_Jessica passed us by as we were all waiting for Edward and Emmett to reach the cars one day after school. As she passed us by, a warm breeze drifted across the parking lot. Jasper suddenly stiffened; he looked ravenous._

Edward called me _human_

"_How could I let some _human_ get me like that?" Edward cried furiously._

**{AN: end of flashbacks.}**

_Could my best friends_ really_ be vampires? They_ are _strange in there own ways but can they actually be vampires? _

I suddenly remembered the day that Edward and I had gotten into a fight. "Stop trying to figure what we are!" he had screamed.

I turned on my laptop and got onto a newspaper site where I could find articles from any year in the past and present. When the page came up, I typed "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" into the search engine. There was only one result and it was for an "Edward Anthony Mason" no Cullen.

_Close enough, _I thought to myself.

The article was an old obituary from the 1900s. It read:

**Obituaries**

_Another Family Taken Away_

_45 year old Edward Anthony Mason Senior, his 39 year old wife Elizabeth Mason and their only son, 17 year old Edward Anthony Mason Jr., have all become victims of the Spanish Influenza. They all passed away on the same day: June 15__th__. They will all be greatly missed and will never be forgotten by their loved ones._

_Robert Watson_

After I read the brief obituary, I looked at the picture that they had with the article. The picture showed a young couple holding a little boy in their arms.

The little boy reminded me so much of the Edward that I knew. I decided that I would confront the Cullens the next day.

I quickly printed out the article and climbed into bed.

That night I hardly got a wink of sleep. My head was swarming with bits and pieces from the article.

* * *

_Bring Bring_

My hand shot out from under the covers and slammed the alarm off. I slowly climbed out of my bed. It felt to me like I had only gotten a few minutes worth of sleep. I stepped into the bathroom and took a long bath. After my bath, I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. I trudged down the stairs and left the house without eating breakfast. I knew that if I even tried eating something, I would not be able to keep it down.

I got out of my house to find Liza waiting for me, sitting in her car. I wordlessly climbed into the car. We got to the school in less than five minutes.

"Can you please slow down the next time I'm in the car with you?" I complained.

"I'll try to remember that." she replied, flashing me an impish grin.

We found everyone else waiting for us in front of the other cars. I took a deep breath and plastered a hopefully cheerful smile on my face.

"Hey guys." I greeted, trying to act like everything was normal.

_Ugh! I wish that I had gotten a good night's sleep last night; I am so going to be out of it today. That seriously will not help my acting skills._

"Bella, what in the world are you wearing?" Alice demanded.

"Um… I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans." I replied, a genuine smirk crossing over my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Liza asked suddenly.

"Oh its nothing, it's just that I didn't get enough sleep last night." I reassured her, starting to get nervous all over again.

"How come?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I really don't know." I lied.

The warning bell rang just then so I was able to escape the girls' questions, at least for now. I knew that they would be hounding me at lunch.

Even though I wanted the hours before lunch to drag on, the minutes seemed to pass by so quickly. Before I knew it, the bell signaling lunch rang. I slowly gathered my stuff, taking my sweet time.

I slowly trudged out of the classroom and met the girls at my locker where they had been waiting for me.

"Girl, you really are out of it today." Liza laughed.

We got our lunches quickly and sat down at our usual table.

"Hey everyone!" I cried, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey Bella, you look like a zombie!" Emmett bellowed cheerfully.

"Oh shut up Emmett…at least I don't look like you." I grinned at him.

"Ha, ha, ha….very funny." Emmett grumbled, looking down at his plate in embarrassment.

"I so love having Bella here, she makes life so interesting and fun." Alice squealed.

"And I so love being with you guys because all you guys make my life interesting, fun and mysterious." I smirked.

We talked lightly until the warning bell rang for our next class. I felt grateful that the girls hadn't asked me too hard questions.

Edward walked with me to class today; I still didn't know how to act in front of him because of what we almost did yesterday.

"So Bella, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm good. Just a little tired." I answered.

"So Bella, let's play 20 questions." he suggested.

"How about 10?" I asked hesitantly.

"Fine with me, so what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Um…bronze, what's yours?" I asked.

"Mine is brown. Do you like the rain?"

"Nope, what's your favorite kind of food?"

I flashed Edward an innocent smile.

"Um…well my favorite food is um…meat and… umm… drinking."

_Drinking huh??_

"What's _your _favorite food?"

"My favorite food is chicken, so what do you drink?"

"Juice. So why don't you like the rain?"

_Oh, trying to be slick are we? Well two can play that game._

"I don't like rain because it's wet, and icky, and dirty." I replied, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "How do your eyes change color?"

"Um…well…the lights do that." he quickly replied, "Why did you come to Forks if you don't like the rain?"

"Phoenix has to much painful memories and I knew my mom was unhappy because she was away from her new husband Phil, so I decided I should spend some quality time with dear old Charlie." I answered, "How come you don't have a bed in your room?"

A look of shock passed across Edward's face.

"Oh…because I sleep on the floor." he answered quickly.

The teacher walked in at that moment so Edward couldn't ask me anymore questions.

After class ended, he walked me to P.E. where the girls were waiting for me.

They looked at us with raised eyebrows. I blushed a deep crimson because of the looks on their faces.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Liza asked slyly.

"Um…nothing…I was just walking her to her next class." Edward stammered.

"Yeah, just walking her to her next class I see." Alice smirked.

Edward hurriedly walked away without answering.

I was glad when class ended. The girls and I walked to the cars where the boys were waiting.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Is it okay if we talked alone?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied, flashing me an impish grin that took my breath away.

I shook myself out of my daze and got down to business.

"Okay, Emmett, Jasper… you're driving with the girls." I ordered.

"No way, Bella you are not going to kick me out of this car." Emmett grumbled.

"Oh pweety, pweety pweese Emmett." I begged, flashing him my puppy dog look.

"Ugh…Bella, you're dangerous! How can I say no to that?" he stomped away.

Everyone started to laugh at that.

Edward and I quietly stepped into his Volvo.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Somewhere private where your siblings won't hear or follow us." I replied, feeling very nervous.

"Okay."

Neither of us spoke a word for the rest of the ride. When he had the car parked, he turned to watch me curiously.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me in private?" he asked finally.

I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts and took a deep breath before I started asking him my questions.

"Edward, no matter what I ask you, I want the honest truth and nothing but the truth." I ordered him.

"Okay." he replied, looking very confused.

"Is your biological dad's name Edward Anthony Mason Sr. and your biological mom's name Elizabeth Mason?" I asked, not daring to look at his face.

"Um…ah… yeah…who told you that?" he asked, a mixture of worry and curiosity now in his eyes

After a couple of minutes that felt like hours, I answered his question.

"No one told me, I… I found it online." I answered, pulling out the article that I had printed out.

"I found this, and I thought it would be impossible but now I don't. Edward, please don't get mad, but are you…are you…" I stammered.

"What is it Bella, you can tell me anything." he demanded impatiently, looking very annoyed.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. Are you a vampire?" I asked, too afraid to look at his face.

He didn't say anything for a long time. I dared a look at his face. What I saw there was not something that I liked.

I reached out and touched his face. An electric current flowed through my hand. I smoothed his worry lines and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward, I don't care about what you are. I don't care if you're a vampire; I don't care if you're whole family consists of vampires. All I care about is that you're here with me; all of you are here with me. These past few weeks have been the best. I love being around you guys." I cried in one breath.

He looked at me intently before replying.

"You're not scared?" he asked softly.

"Edward no, you mean to much…your family means to much to me. It doesn't matter what you guys are, all I care about is that I love you guys." I whispered quietly.

We looked into each others' eyes for a long time. My heart was racing a hundred miles per minute. The whole car felt like it was electrified. At that moment, I knew for sure that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him. His eyes were piercing through me; as if he could see my soul.

Edward was bending down, we were inches away. I reached over to him eagerly. Our lips were millimeters away…

* * *

**so guy wat you think???is it good? did you guys expect something else?**

**please review and tell me how we did....**

**thanx for reading...**

**Fatima  
**


	20. Heart Beat

**here is the next chapter...its in alice and edwards point of view....sorry but i wanted both the families and Edwards reaction....**

**hope you guys will enjoy it....

* * *

  
**

Chapter 20: Heartbeat

APOV

After we got out of P.E., Liza, Bella and I started walking towards the cars where the others were waiting. Bella seemed nervous for some reason.

I was suddenly pulled into a vision.

Bella was going to ask Edward if they could talk, I couldn't get a real good image about what they were going to talk about. Bella hasn't set her mind yet. She kept on changing her mind so I couldn't be too sure of my vision.

Then the vision was over.

_What was that? What are they going to talk about? It's like Bella knows that if someone doesn't set their mind, I won't be able to get a very good picture of their plans,_ I mused silently to myself.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Yes?" Edward replied.

"Is it okay if we talked alone?" she asked, just like in my vision.

"Sure." Edward grinned..

He didn't even seem nervous, even after getting a glimpse of my vision. I guessed that his love for Bella was blinding him, leaving me all alone to worry.

"Okay, Emmett, Jasper… you're driving with the girls." Bella ordered.

_Where did that come from?_

"No way, Bella you are not going to kick me out of this car. I was here first" Emmett grumbled.

"Oh pweety, pweety pweese Emmett." Bella begged, flashing Emmett a puppy dog look.

"Ugh…Bella you're dangerous! How can I say no to that?" he stomped over to Liza's car.

Bella got in the passenger seat of Edward's car and they both drove away.

"What was that all about?" Liza asked.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"What's going on?" Rosalie said.

"Ugh…I can't believe that I just let Bella kick me out of the car! I was there first!" Emmett complained.

"Oh shut up Emmett!" Rosalie, Jasper, Liza and I said together.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked, looking very bewildered.

"So Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked again.

"Well, it was weird and fuzzy. Bella is having an internal dilemma. She wants to tell Edward she likes him, but she also wants to ask him something about his past, but I just can't pinpoint what that is. It seems like she knows if she doesn't set her mind on something, I won't be able to see her clearly. And the thing I don't understand is that why she needs to go somewhere private to tell him that." I explained.

"Why would she want to know about his past?" Emmett wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know…" I replied quietly, feeling very frustrated at myself for not being able to figure out what Bella wanted from Edward.

We all stepped into the car quietly, still wondering about what was going on. We reached the house in less than five minutes. We slowly walked into the house to wait patiently for Edward to come, well, everyone except Emmett that is.

I went into my room with Jasper to sit comfortably on my bed when all of a sudden, I got another vision.

_Bella was asking about Edward's parents. She got out a piece of paper and handed it to him. It was an article about him and his family from back in the 1900s during the Spanish Influenza. Bella then asked Edward if we were vampires. Without waiting for his answer, she blurted out that she didn't care what we were, just that she wanted to be with us._

The vision then ended.

"Bella knows that we're vampires, but she doesn't care about it. She found an article about Edward during his human years…" I blurted out, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" Jasper screamed. "Oh no, now we have to leave!"

"No, no we don't. Everything will work out perfectly." I reassured him cheerfully.

Liza, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme came running to my room when they heard the news.

"Alice….is it true?" Liza shouted in glee.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it…she finally figured it out!" Rosalie squealed in happiness, "Now we don't have to lie to her anymore!"

"How did she do it?" Emmett asked in amazement.

"Okay, okay, hold on, I'm going to call Edward." I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

I quickly dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up. After the phone rang four times, he finally picked up.

"WHAT!" Edward growled impatiently.

"What's your problem, I just wanted to see how everything is going and that I'm so happy that everything is going to work out." I gushed happily.

"Alice, can't you just leave us alone." Edward groaned, hanging up the phone.

_Oh no he just didn't, he will so get it when he comes home!_

EPOV

Alice, Liza and Bella came out of the building and were walking towards us. Bella looked like a goddess. I didn't know what to do whenever I was around her. It always seemed like my dead heart was starting up again whenever we were in the same room. She was something else; nothing like other high school girls. I didn't think that I would ever be able to leave her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her so much, but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me.

_Yesterday, oh god yesterday, I came so close to feeling those red full lips of hers on my cold hard ones. I hate Liza for walking in and ruining the moment! It seemed like Bella wanted me then, but was I just imagining things?_

Alice suddenly started to have a vision but I couldn't focus on it because it always seemed like I couldn't keep my thoughts straight whenever I was around her.

Alice and Liza stopped in front of Rosalie but Bella came up to me.

"Edward?" she called.

"Yes?" I replied anxiously.

"Is it okay if we talked alone?" she asked.

"Sure." I answered happily.

_Bella wants to talk to me alone, without my family around, alone! I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe about yesterday's almost kiss. Maybe she wants to ask if we can be together. Oh that would make my day if she did. I would gratefully accept her proposal. Wait Edward! What the heck are you thinking! Why would a sweet innocent girl like Bella ever want to date a monster like me? She just probably wants to tell me that she never wants what almost happened yesterday to happen again._

"Okay, Emmett, Jasper… you're driving with the girls." she ordered.

"No way, Bella you are not going to kick me out of this car." Emmett grumbled.

"Oh pweety, pweety pweese Emmett." she begged, flashing Emmett an adorable look that really reminded me of a face that Alice always used on us.

_Oh god she looks so beautiful when she does that. Her eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky. Her face is flushed with her delicious blood. I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. _

"Ugh…Bella you're dangerous! How can I say no to that?" he stomped away.

Emmett got into Liza's car, complaining all the way.

I went around the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. She got in, looking somewhat nervous. I wondered what she was nervous about

_ Is it that she feels nervous around me or is my supernatural being finally affecting her? Is she going to say she wants to be with me, or is she going to say what almost happened yesterday shouldn't happen ever again? I don't know how I would react to either of the platter._

I got in the driver's seat, put the car in reverse and drove away.

"So where to?" I asked her.

"Somewhere private, where your siblings can't hear us." she replied.

"Okay." I answered, heading over to a park in Port Angeles.

Neither of us spoke a word throughout the drive. When we reached the park, I slowly parked the car and turned towards her, watching her curiously.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me in private about?" I asked her after a few minutes.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

_Uh-oh…that is not a good sign._

"Edward, I want you to answer me with the honest truth and nothing but the truth." she ordered me softly.

"Okay." I replied, feeling worried.

I tried to make eye contact with her but she wouldn't glance up; she just kept on staring at her hands.

"Is your biological Dad's name Edward Anthony Mason Sr. and your biological mom's name Elizabeth Mason?" she asked me in a whisper.

_Oh crap, who told her that? How did she find out? I can lie to her but I don't want to lie to her. I want to give her whatever she wants._

"Um…ah… yeah…who told you that?" I asked nervously.

"I'll tell you who told me if you answer my question truthfully." she replied.

_How am I supposed to answer that?_

"Yes." I answered her.

I felt very surprised with myself. It was like I had no control over my mouth; that was not supposed to come out.

_Oh well, what's done is done._

"Who told you?" I asked her again.

"No one told me, I… I found it online." she answered nervously, pulling out a piece of paper from her backpack.

_What does she mean she found it online? How did she manage to find information on me online?_

Bella quietly handed me the piece of paper. It was an article that was dated to June 8, 1901. It didn't even take me two seconds to read the article. It was an obituary about my parents and me back when the Spanish Influenza had hit.

"I found this, and I thought it would be impossible but now I don't. Edward, please don't get mad, but are you…are you…" she stammered.

_Why in the world would I be mad at her? It wasn't her fault that she found this, it was mine; I had been careless. _

"What is it Bella, you can tell me anything." I replied slightly impatiently, feeling very annoyed at myself.

"Okay, I'm going to just say it. Are you a vampire?" Bella asked, still looking at her hands.

_I felt speechless. Can vampires be in shock? How did she figure out that I'm a vampire? _

I tried my best to open my mouth to answer her but my muscles were not working. The car was filled with an ominous silence.

I was so tangled up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Bella move. She reached out and shyly brushed her fingers across my face. Where her warm, delicate hands touched my cold, hard face, a spark of fire erupted there. It ran throughout my body like I was being electrified. I liked it a lot. I didn't want her to ever remove her hands. She smoothed out my worry lines and tilted my head so that I was looking at her. The way she looked at me, made me think that she was glancing deep within me.

I looked at Bella's warm, brown eyes and all I could see was awe, love, and passion. In that moment, I realized that Bella was the girl for me; she was _my_ Bella.

"Edward, I don't care what you are. I don't care if you're a vampire; I don't care if your whole family is made up of vampires. All I care about is that you're here with me; all of you are here with me. These past few weeks have been the best. I love being around you guys." she blurted out.

I looked at her with awe. She didn't care what I am, she_ really_ didn't care; I could tell from the look in her eyes.

I finally was able to work my brain and move my mouth.

"You're not scared?" I asked softly, looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Edward no, you mean too much…your family means too much to me. It doesn't matter what you guys are, all I care is that I love you guys." she whispered quietly.

_I mean so much to her… she loves me! Well, she said she loves all of us but still, she said she loved me, in a way._

We looked deep into each others' eyes for a long time; I didn't want this moment to end. I found the love of my life and she knew what I was and didn't care about it.

Her heart was beating hardly; I could see the blood rushing through her veins. The atmosphere had changed; my car felt like it was electrified, that if someone touched it, they would get shocked. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was my Bella, only mine. I wanted to spend the rest of her life right by her side. Her eyes were so hypnotic, it felt like she was looking deep within me, like she can see my soul. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I slowly reached over and cupped her face in my hands, bending down inch by inch. I felt like a human at that moment; my heart felt like it was beating again after all these years. Bella scooted closer to me. Our lips were about to touch when my stupid phone rang.

I let it ring four times, not wanting this moment to be ruined, but it was no use. Bella and I groaned in unison. I hesitantly picked up my cell; it was none other then Alice.

* * *

**dont hate me but i have a bigger plan on there first kiss and when they finally confess that they are crazy about each other....**

**please wait a little more...i promise they will get together next chapter, if not next chapter the chapter after that... **

**i think next chapter will be Liza's story....**

**review please....it makes my day when you guys do...**

**both my sister and i really would appriceate it**

**Fatima  
**


	21. Impossibilities

**Hey guys...sorry for the delay....**

**i have so much going on right now with college and exams and term papers....**

**i dont think i can update this week.....**

**i'll try to update on sunday....sorry**

**Fatima and BloodPixie

* * *

  
**

Chapter 21: Impossibilities

BPOV

Edward's lips were millimeters away from mine when his cell-phone suddenly went off. Edward and I groaned in unison.

_Ugh, stupid person, whoever you are! You had to call right now! Curse whoever is calling right now! _I screamed in my head, feeling very frustrated that Edward and I had gotten interrupted just before we were about to kiss, _again!_

Edward let the cell ring for a while until he finally picked it up after four rings. He looked really exasperated to me.

"WHAT?" he growled harshly.

The person on the other line said something that I couldn't make out.

"Alice, cant you just leave us alone?" Edward cried, hanging up the phone.

_Of course it was Alice, who else could it be? _

"Sorry, that was Alice." he apologized.

"Yeah, I figured." I replied, feeling very angry at Alice.

"Um…so…" Edward started.

"Edward, can you take me to your house, I need to have a little talk with the girls." I asked sweetly.

"Of course." Edward replied, an impish grin on his face. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well… I just need to have a little talk with a certain pixie." I answered, still talking in a sweet voice.

We arrived at the Cullen house in ten minutes. Edward got out and opened my side of the door in a blink of an eye.

_How in the world did he do that?_

"Edward, how did you do that?" I asked him in surprise.

"Super-speed." he answered, flashing me a huge grin.

_I figured, he is a vampire after all._

Before we could even reach the porch, Alice came bouncing out of the house cheerfully.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy!" she squealed.

"Oh Alice, shut up and get to Liza's room, NOW!" I cried, putting in as much venom into my voice as I could muster.

I grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her to Liza's room. I shut the door after all the girls got in.

"Alice, you are so mean!" I whined.

"How am I mean? I didn't do anything." she asked innocently.

"Oh shut up Alice, Edward was about to kiss me but you _had_ to ruin it. First it was Liza and now you. Alice, couldn't you just wait a couple more minutes before you called?" I muttered angrily.

"Oh Bella, I swear I didn't know, I wouldn't have called at all if I knew what was going on." she defended herself.

"What's good to have a psychic who has some defects." I replied harshly.

"Oh shut up Bella, now tell us, how did you figure it out?" Alice chirped.

"It was the book I bought from the book store in Seattle yesterday." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, was it about vampires?" Rosalie asked.

"No, it was about the Quileute legends. One of the legends talked about the cold ones with the strange, golden eyes." I replied, shaking my head no.

"Oh, so the strange golden eyes gave us away, huh?" Liza smirked.

"Yup!" I replied happily.

"Yay she finally got it, didn't I tell you guys she will figure it out sooner or later." Liza said.

I suddenly noticed something on Liza's neck; it looked remarkably like a necklace that I had given Izzy on our 13th birthday. It was the black side of a yin-yang necklace; I had the white side.

_How could I have not noticed that before? How naïve could I get? Liza is Izzy!_

"Izzy?" I whispered, looking at Liza in wonder.

Liza froze right were she was standing; she was as still as a statue

"Izzy, oh Izzy, you were right under my nose." I cried, running over to her.

This felt like a repeat of the first day of school.

I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. I suddenly smacked her arms in anger, and boy did it hurt.

"Ow…ow…ow…" I cried, jumping up and down, holding my hand in pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

"Izzy how could you? How could you not tell me? I'm your freakin' sister…how could you not tell me? I thought we could tell each other anything." I cried, ignoring Rosalie.

I felt tears start to stream down my face.

"Bella, you don't know how much I wanted to tell you everything, but I couldn't break the rules. It hurt so much knowing that my sister was here with me and not being able to tell her who I was. You don't know how it killed me inside that I hurt you so much. My dead heart ached to tell you _Bella, Bella, it's me, your Izzy, I'm your Izzy; I'm not dead. I'm here sweetie, I'm aright_. I wanted to say that the first time you came up to me, but I couldn't. " she choked out.

"Oh Izzy, oh sweetie, its okay, I know now. We're together, nothing will separate us again." I mumbled in between my sobs.

"Bella, let's go to your place so we can talk without any eavesdroppers." Rosalie said suddenly, flashing me a weak smile.

"What did you mean by _eavesdroppers?_" I asked cautiously.

"Well, we vampires have super sensitive hearing." Alice stated matter-of-factly, as if she were talking about the weather.

_Oh god, did she just say super sensitive hearing? That means that everyone heard us. That means Edward heard me saying that I wanted him to kiss me. Oh god, oh god no, this isn't happening, please somebody tell me that I'm dreaming!._

"Let's go." I whispered.

I could feel my face flushing in embarrassment.

The girls laughed in amusement but surrounded me in a tight circle so that as we were going down the stairs, no one could see me. I thanked the girls silently in my head; I would be saved from further embarrassment, for now.

We left the house without talking to anyone. I did everything in my will power to not pick my eyes up from where they were staring at the floor to glance around the house for Edward.

We hurriedly got into Liza's car and drove away. We arrived at my house in less than two minutes. For once I was grateful for Liza's reckless driving.

We got out of the car and slowly walked into the house. It was around five so I trudged over to the kitchen to start something for dinner.

"We can talk while I cook something for Charlie." I told them.

"Okay." Liza replied softly.

_I think I'll call her Liza, it suits her better._

"So Liza, tell me how it all happened." I asked quietly.

"Okay, after I left the theater I went to the snack stand to get myself some popcorn like I said I would. There was no one there so I went around looking for someone. My eyes fell on this beautiful guy. I couldn't stop staring at him and then my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Jordan. Remember him from chemistry class?" she started.

"Yes, how can I not forget? He was the one that burned half the chemistry lab down." I giggled.

"Yeah, so he called, he was saying something but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. The strange, gorgeous guy was looking at me, and you know how I am when it comes to guys?" she asked.

"Of course, you are always in ones' face." I smirked slyly.

"Oh shut up Bella." she growled, smiling to show me that she was just kidding.

"Well, it felt strange; it felt like I was tied up in a rope and was being pulled towards him. He smirked at me and said hello. I said hello back and then the next thing I know is that we were outside. I couldn't see anything else but him. I didn't even know I dropped the cell." she shuddered suddenly.

"_Come for a walk with me_, he told me. I took his offer and we walked and walked. I didn't know where we were or what time it was. All I knew was I was with him in a dark room and that's all that mattered right then. We were a foot away from each other. He was walking towards me slowly with a smirk on his face. He said that I was the most beautiful person he ever saw and that he was watching me for a while. He said that he loved me and my stupid ass believed the stranger. He bent down and kissed my lips and then my jaws and then went down to my neck. He lingered there and then the next thing I know is there was a sharp pain in my neck." Liza started to shake in anger.

I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

"It's okay, you don't have to finish if it's too painful to say." I told her.

"No, I want to tell you, I want you to understand." she replied quietly.

She took a deep breath before going on.

"After he bit me, a fire started to flow through my veins. It felt like I was going to burn inside out. I couldn't take it; I was wishing that I was dead. I begged him to kill me. As the time went by, the fire intensified, I was screaming and crying. Your face, mom's face and dad's face swam around in my head. I was scared of losing you guys; you guys meant everything to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was thinking what you were doing then; I was wondering if you were looking for me, did you notice I was gone? Did you call the police? Did you tell mom? How were you handling it with me not being there by your side?"

"The fire lasted for about three days. It ended and I thought I was in heaven. I heard so many different things with my ears. I felt strange and different. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like I was stronger, I felt like I could run a mile right then and there. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw so many different things with my new eyes. Every particle of dust, every increment of fiber on the wall, every single thread in the feathery canopy bed. I heard someone else breathing so I turned my head and I saw him. He was there sitting on a chair, smiling at me."

"_Hello beautiful_, he said. _Who are you and what did you do to me?_ I asked, he told me that he changed me into a vampire and about how blood was my food from now on. I was so angry at him that I jumped on him and ripped him to shreds. It felt so good that he was dead. But then I noticed that his leg was trying to reattach itself to his feet. I was horrified that I burned the body along with the house. I knew that I couldn't go back to you guys because I didn't know if I could have handled myself because of the blood so I headed up north to the forest, trying to get away from humans. There was a deer strolling in front of me and I couldn't take it, the aroma of the deer's blood was coursing through its body and I lunged at it. Tasting the sweet blood in me ended my cravings. So I figured out how to survive without human blood. I ran farther up north, and Bella, you don't know how wonderful it felt, running so fast; it was exhilarating. I was running and running not knowing, where I was."

"I figured out that I could hold my breath as long as I wanted but I didn't do it often because it felt really uncomfortable. Anyways, I also figured out that I could swim really fast; I swam up north and then I stopped at Washington. I didn't know I was in Washington until I ran into the Cullens. They seemed like they were expecting me. I was in the forest hunting when I ran into them. Carlisle came up to me and told me that it was okay and that he wouldn't hurt me, they took me to there home and they told me that I could live with them… and when days went by I figured out my power, which is that I can make people see me as someone else instead of who I really am. Anyways, I became a member of the Cullen family, they were wonderful people and I was close by to watch over Charlie." she finished.

I was in shock because of all the things that my sister had gone through. I was also relieved that I had finally figured out a reason to that horrible pain that I had felt those three days after my sister had gone missing. I guess its the twin thing.

I got up from where I was sitting and hugged my vampire, my twin sister. I then went to Alice and Rosalie and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister when I couldn't!" I cried, sobbing quietly.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Alice squealed.

"Okay, now can you please tell me why your eye color is golden?" I begged.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie laughed.

"Hey, I'm still curious. That is something that I still didn't figure out." I replied.

"Well, since we only drink animal blood, our eye color changed to gold instead of ruby red. When you drink human blood, your eye color will be red. Your eyes will also be red if you are a newborn." Liza explained.

"Oh cool, so tell me more about vampires." I asked.

"We will, but first I have to ask you something." Alice asked me.

"Okay, shoot." I told her.

"Alright, tomorrow you are going to the Spring Fling dance with us." Alice said matter-of-factly, not really asking but ordering.

"Oh hecky no! I don't dance, ask Liza." I cried, horrified at the thought of being forced to go to a dance.

"We are not taking no for an answer, you will come and that's that. I already asked Charlie and he said that it was okay. And if you complain at all, I will come and drag you to the dance and don't say I won't because you know for a fact that I will." Alice declared.

_Gosh why do they like torturing the human? I guess, I don't have any choice. _

"Why do you like to torture the fragile human?" I asked, flashing them my puppy dog look.

"Oh Bella, that face may work on Emmett, Jasper and Edward, but that will never work on us." Rosalie smirked.

"A girl has to try." I answered.

"Okay, what time is the dance and how come I don't know about it?" I asked curiously, after a few minutes of silence.

I really didn't know that there was going to be a dance.

"Bella, you don't look at the things you don't want to see." Liza stated.

"The dance is at five after school." Rosalie answered.

"Okay. I only need half an hour to get ready." I replied.

"Huh Bella, you are very funny. How can you get ready in less then an hour? Tomorrow we are not gong to school, the guys are, but we girls aren't. And don't look at me like that, I got it all cleared out with Charlie and he said okay. I mean, it's okay for you to skip school for one day." Alice declared.

"What?!? Charlie, my police officer dad, said that it's okay for me to skip class? You have got to be kidding me." I cried, dumbfounded.

"Yup." Alice replied, popping the p.

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?" I muttered under my breath.

"You got yourself into an all girls' day where we find the perfect dress, do our make-up and hair, get a manicure and lots more." Rosalie answered.

"Liza! Izzy! You're going to let them to that to me? You know how I hate dressing up." I complained.

"Uh-huh." Liza replied, smiling slyly.

Ugh, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So guys what you think?? good? bad? **

**and again a reminder i wont be able to post another chapter this week**

**i'm terribly sorry....**

**but i'll make next chaper extra special for you guys....**

**review please**

**Fatima and BloodPixie  
**


	22. The Dance

**Okay guys, so this is the long awaited Chapter 22. Sorry that we haven't updated in a while; we've just been really busy. Anywhoo… Enjoy! We really had a lot of fun writing this chapter so, hopefully it will be a good one! :D**

**i would of added more but didnt have time...and i'm sorry bout the delay again....hope u guys can forgive us and hope this chapter can make it up to u guys....**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 22: The Dance

LPOV

It felt so good that Bella finally knew everything about us. It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

_I don't know if I could have taken it any longer if I couldn't have told Bella anything about me._

I was really looking forward to the dance later that day; I could not wait to see my sister.

_Bella is going to kill us today when she sees the dress we got her. She has no idea that we have been planning this day for weeks. Bella won't know what hit her. She is going to look drop dead gorgeous and no one will be able to take their eyes off of her for the whole night.

* * *

  
_

RPOV

I was really glad that Bella had finally figured out what we were; now we really had no secrets from her. It felt so good to know that I wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. I knew that she would take our secret to the grave; that was how trustworthy she was.

_Oh, I so can't wait for today. We are going to have so much fun with Bella. She is going to love her dress and she will look awesome in it. She has a beautiful body and great curves that will make this dress look off the hook.

* * *

  
_

APOV

I was so ecstatic that Bella finally knew what we were.

_Took her long enough to figure out though._

I was so happy for her and Edward; they could finally be together without having to tell each other any lies.

_Edward and Bella are going to make a cute couple and OMG I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be awesome! Bella is going to look G-R-E-A-T! I could not wait to work on her._

"Girls, come up here now, we have work to do." I called to the others.

* * *

BPOV

After Charlie and I ate dinner, I went to my room to think; I had a lot of things floating around in my head that I really needed to mull over.

I really could not believe that the Cullens were vampires, but most of all, that my Izzy was alive, and that _she_ was a vampire. I would have loved to know from the beginning but I understood why they had wanted to keep this piece of information from me; it was only for their safety.

I slowly fell asleep, still mulling over what I had learned that day.

_Bring, Bring_

My hands shot out from under the covers and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Ugh!" I groaned, I really was not looking forward to today.

Before I could even get out of bed, the doorbell rang.

_Is it time already?_

Downstairs, someone that could only be Charlie answered the door.

"Hey Charlie!" cried a very enthusiastic Alice.

"Hey girls." Charlie answered.

"So, where's Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I know where she's at." Liza chirped.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and still I hadn't gotten up from bed. I knew that I was going to get it when the girls saw me like this. I was already imagining the worst when the door burst in, courtesy of a very annoying pixie.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Alice screamed.

_Oh god that is scary…I never want to here her scream again, not ever if I can have a say in it._

I quickly jumped out of bed before she could yell some more.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air to take some cover from the glare that Alice was shooting me.

"Bella, why are you still in bed, hurry up put something on, we have to go, now!" Rosalie cried in one breath, not that she needed to breathe, but you get the picture.

"Okay, gosh its only seven o clock, what's the hurry?" I asked, feeling very annoyed with the girls.

"Well, first we have to take you to our house, and then shower and then we do manicures, then dress, then hair and then make up, and lots and lots of more stuff!" Alice replied, as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

"Oh lord; I got myself into a death sentence didn't I?" I groaned, "Okay, let me just wash up and get dressed."

Just to annoy them, I took my precious time.

"BELLA! Come on." Alice yelled impatiently.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Liza added.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming out, I'm coming out!" I smirked.

We were out the door in a flash as soon as I was done with my breakfast. The ride to the Cullen house was quiet.

_The girls are keeping something from me, I can feel it._

Despite my suspicions, I didn't say anything.

We were in Alice's room in a flash. I was awe struck at the sight of her room.

Her room was humongous; the theme was burgundy and gold. She had a canopy bed with a see through netted golden cover and her bed spread was a deep burgundy color. But scary of all was her closet; it was double the size of my room.

"WOW Alice!" I exclaimed

"Okay, enough boggling, its time to get down to business." Alice replied, dismissing my comment with a wave of her hand, "Bella, you can take a shower in my bathroom while I get everything set up."

The other girls had already headed towards their rooms to take their own showers. Once I was done, Alice went in to take one of her own.

After everyone was done, the girls set me onto the bed. Rosalie got out a deep sea blue nail polish and started brushing it onto my toes. Alice was doing her own nails in pink with black stripes, while Liza was doing hers in lime green. Rosalie was done with my nails in less then half an hour and she started doing hers in red.

While we were waiting for our nails to dry, the girls told me more about their lives as vampires. Alice told me how she hardly remembered anything about her past and Rose told me that she hated being a vampire.

Around ten-o-clock, the girls told me to sit on the chair next to the dresser so they could start working on my hair.

"Bella, don't look in the mirror, close your eyes now!" Liza ordered.

"When are we going to go buy the dresses?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh, no need to worry about the dresses, we already got them." Alice chirped.

"What do you mean you already got them? When did you guys get the dresses?" I asked in shock, wondering what horror they had gotten for me.

"We bought the dresses yesterday after we left your house." Rosalie stated, not really looking me in the eye.

"Ugh!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

Alice was doing my hair while Rosalie was doing Liza's. I only could see what Rosalie was doing to Liza. It was turning out to look very nice; she was having hers put up in a bun with some hair falling loosely around her face. It took about half an hour to finish Liza's hair, and then Rosalie moved on to Liza's face.

Rosalie started with the foundation, giving her an almost human-looking tan. Then she moved to her eyes, and wow, did it look awesome! Rose did Liza's eyes in a smoky pale green like her nails, and then put some eye liner and mascara on. Next, she lightly put some blush, then pink lip gloss on to finish the look off. She looked stunning, all she needed to do was put her dress on. After Liza's make-up was all done, they traded places. Now Rosalie was sitting in the chair and Liza was working on her make-up.

Alice wasn't even done with my hair yet so I was getting a little worried.

"Alice, how come it's taking so long for you to do my hair? It's been an hour already!" I complained.

"Bella, you will thank me later, you are going to look drop dead gorgeous." she assured me.

"Bella, don't worry, your hair is looking great!" Liza exclaimed.

After another half hour, Alice was finally done with my hair and she started with my face. After about twenty minutes, my agony was over, for now.

"Finally!" I cried.

I turned to see my reflection but Alice wouldn't let me.

"We're not done yet, so you can't see yourself." she explained, "After I fix myself up, we will go to your place and get dressed over there."

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we don't want the guys to see us in our dresses just yet." Rosalie answered, acting as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

Sometimes Rose really did remind me of Alice.

"But they will see us when we go to the dance together." I replied, feeling totally confused.

"No they won't, we are going to meet up with them over at the gym. We want to see them drool over us in front of everyone, that way, we get the full affect. It's going to be awesome!" Liza declared.

"Guys, I just realized something, I don't have a date to the dance and I can't go alone. Rose has Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Liza with Edward and I'm all alone." I complained.

I was trying to think up an excuse to get out of going to the dance.

"EW, I am so not going to the dance with Edward; he is like an annoying brother to me. Ew Bella, how could even you say that?" Liza cried in disgust.

"Well, I just thought that you would go with him. But if you're not going with him, then who_ are_ you going with?" I asked.

"Oh a family friend, his name is Andrew, a vampire and he is a vegan like us. And he is totally hot." Liza answered, "But I wouldn't date him, I just don't see him like that, you know."

"Oh, okay." I replied.

_So Edward is going _alone_ to the dance, hmm, would he want to dance with me? Bella what are you thinking? You don't dance; you would kill everyone around you._

Yeah I doubt that I would dance, but I would at least be able to talk to him. I wondered if I would be able to talk to him after yesterday.

It was around one thirty when Alice was done with her hair and make-up.

The guys would be coming home early because school was letting out early for the dance. The guys would be home in another half hour.

Alice got out four hangers from her closet; they were obviously our dresses. I wasn't able to see the dresses because they were all covered up.

We decided that we would leave when the guys came home so "the guys could get a glimpse of what to expect for the dance" as Alice put it.

When we heard the boys come in, Liza, Rosalie, Alice and I grabbed our dresses and started downstairs.

"Hey boys." Alice called.

"He....y" Jasper said with his jaws open.

"Hi." I said softly.

"We are going over to Bella's and then we will meet up with you guys at the dance." Rosalie told the guys.

"What, we aren't going to go together?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Nope, we want all four of you to go to the gym and wait for us there." Liza replied.

"Okay." the boys answered in unison.

We quickly left the house and headed towards mine.

Around four we started to put our dresses on. Alice told me to not to open mine yet. She wanted Liza, Rosalie and her to get dressed first and then help me later.

Alice got out a pink, knee-length cocktail dress; it had a decorated net-like fabric hanging from the bottom. It was gorgeous; Liza had a lime green, long evening gown with slits from the knee down. Rosalie had a red evening dress with a cut down the middle. I was anxious to see them in the dresses; they were going to look like models.

_I hope that I turn out to look half as good as them._

After they wore their dresses, they got out their shoes.

**{AN: pictures of the shoes and dresses are at the bottom of the page... didnt know how to post it on profile}**

"Okay, we're done, now it's your turn." Alice stated.

Liza went over to my bed and got my dress out. It was simple and gorgeous. It was a knee length sea blue dress, with silver designs around the middle.

"Put it on Bella, I can't wait to see you in it." Rosalie exclaimed in excitement.

I put the dress on and it was a perfect fit. It's silky fabric felt wonderful on my skin.

"Now, these." Alice said.

I looked at the heels Alice was holding and my eyes were about to pop out.

_Is she trying to kill me?_

"No way, I'll kill myself with those!" I whined.

"Oh Bella, be quiet and put them on, we are not going to let you fall, and you would have someone else holding you all the while we are in the dance." Rosalie said with a smile.

I was blushing when she said that, I really did only want one person to hold me. I reluctantly put the heels on.

"Okay, you can look at yourself now." Alice, Liza, and Rosalie said in unison.

I looked at my long mirror and there I saw a stranger standing there. This stranger had soft curls cascading down her shoulder; she had smoky blue eye shadow with eye liner and mascara that made her deep brown eyes pop out and sparkle. She had full pink lips. The soft blue dress she was wearing clung to her every curve.

"Is…is…that really me?" I chocked out.

"The one and only." Liza cried, running over to hug me.

"Thank you guys so much, I hate to admit it Alice, but you did a good job!" I teased.

"Okay, let's go, we have fifteen minutes to get there." Alice chirped.

As we walked over to the gym, everybody stared at us in wonder. I felt a little nervous because of the stares and because in seconds we would be walking in and Edward would be standing there. The girls and I made our way to the gym and we pushed the doors open to find an astounding ballroom.

There was a disco ball in the middle of the ceiling with paper flowers flowing down, in each corner there were beautiful flowers; in the far left of the gym was a table flowing with delicious looking appetizers and in front of the table stood the most beautiful guys ever.

We walked towards them and every head turned towards our direction. We stopped in front of the guys. The guys were in a tux and there vests matched our dresses. Emmett with red, Jasper with pink, Andrew with lime green and, I saved the best for last, Edward with sea blue. He looked like a Greek god; with his tousled bronze hair and his lightning golden eyes.

"Hey." the girls and I breathed in unison.

"Hey." the guys goggled.

"You look gorgeous." Edward told me.

"Same goes to you."

_Same goes to you? Bella what are you saying? Can't you come up with something better? _

"Bella, dang girl you looking hot, If I weren't with Rosalie, I would so be with you." Emmett exclaimed.

Rosalie, Liza, Alice, Edward and I smacked Emmett upside the head. I didn't put a lot of pressure on it knowing that I would get hurt instead of him.

We were standing there when a slow song started.

"Crush by David Archuleta" said the DJ.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush_

"OMG! My favorite song! Come on Andrew, let's dance." Liza cried, pulling poor Andrew towards the dance floor.

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

"Come on let's go now!" Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison.

Edward and I just stood there looking and laughing at our friends.

"Bella, you want to dance?" he offered.

"Um…well…um…I don't dance." I stammered.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

"It's okay, you don't need to dance, I'll be doing all the dancing." Edward assured me.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Edward grabbed my hand and a blast of flame shot through my veins, he put his hands on my hip and picked me up and placed me on his toes. He took my hand and put it around his neck and then he replaced his hands on my hip. He swung us around to the middle of the floor.

_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

I forgot where I was, all I could think about was that Edward Cullen was touching me. He was holding me and he was hypnotizing me with his golden eyes.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush? _

"Bella I have to tell you something." he started.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know _

"What is it Edward?" I asked when he didn't say anything after that.

_"Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?"_

Edward sang along with David Archuleta. Edward sounded ten times better then David could ever be. I felt my eyes watering.

_Does he really mean it? _I wondered.

_"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy"_

Edward sang while towing me outside.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Edward asked.

I could just nod at him because I knew I would break down if I opened my mouth.

_This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

The song faded in the background while Edward towed me towards the picnic area we have on campus.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 22, hope that you enjoyed it. What do you guys think will happen next? Please read and review!!!!! =) does anyone know how to post links on profile??  
**

**Alice's dress**

**.**

**Shoes**

**.**

**Rosalie's dress**

**.**

**Shoes**

**.**

**Liza's dress**

**.**

**Shoes**

**.com/nina-shoes/Nina-shoes-Englis-(Sharp-Green)**

**Bella's dress**

**.**

**Shoes**

**.?v=1204003169000**


	23. Cinderella

**hey guys...heres the next chapter...hope u guys like it and i hope i did a good job with it**

**enjoy.....

* * *

  
**

Chapter 23: Cinderella

BPOV

Edward intertwined his fingers with mine; slowly pulling me towards a gazebo that was located on campus. The gazebo took my breath away; it looked gorgeous.

_This is like my own personal fairytale; I'm the princess and Edward is my knight in shining armor, my prince._

The path to the gazebo was decorated with red rose petals that stopped at the foot of the gazebo. It looked like the red carpet but in a more romantic. Candles were placed along the sides of the walkway, also leading a path to the gazebo. But the candles didn't end at the foot of the gazebo; they continued on to surround it, creating a beautiful glow that just made the moment seem even more romantic. The sky above us was full of shining stars, casting a soft glow that added the perfect touch to the moment.

Edward towed me up the stairs and onto the gazebo. It looked like the most magnificent thing in the world, well, the second most magnificent thing in the world. The gazebo was a pure white color with vines wrapping around the sides of it. Beautiful red roses were growing from the vines. The scent from the roses was strong but not overpowering.

I looked at everything in awe; I was trying etch everything about this moment into my head so that I could remember this day forever.

"Do you care to dance my lady?" Edward asked, flashing me my favorite crooked smile.

"There's no music." I stated the obvious.

"Look again." he answered slyly.

Edward went to the far corner of the gazebo and took out a small boom box. He pressed play and Clare De Lune floated smoothly out of the speakers. Everything was so romantic. I felt as if I was Cinderella, just meeting my Prince Charming.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked again, offering me his hand.

"With pleasure." I answered softly.

"So Bella…" Edward started.

"Edward, did you do all of this?" I cut him off, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Uh-huh." he answered reluctantly, studying my face for my reaction.

What he saw there apparently satisfied him because a content smile overcame his anxious expression.

"Edward, this is so romantic, but you didn't have to do this." I objected, not really meaning what I was saying.

"I know, but I just wanted to do it for the most beautiful girl in the world." he grinned.

"Edward." I whispered shyly.

"Bella…" Edward started again, pausing slightly.

"What is it Edward? You can tell me." I urged him.

"The day I first saw you, I went crazy because of your delicious aroma, but now I'm used to it. The more I get to know you, the more I fall for you. Bella, you know my secret and you still accepted me even though you knew that I was a monster."

I was about to protest but he silenced me with a look of intuition. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella, I'm…I'm really crazy about you. I want you to be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked in one breath.

_OH MY GOD! Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Edward Cullen wants me to be his girlfriend! Edward Cullen likes me more than just as a friend, he wants me to be his _girlfriend_! OH MY GOD! I really do think I am in my own Lalaland, my own fairytale, my Cinderella story._

"Edward…" I choked out.

I started to cry in happiness; I felt so overwhelmed.

"Edward, yes, of course I would like to be your girlfriend." I finally choked out.

"Oh Bella!" Edward grinned happily, a look of pure relief floating across his face.

Edward leaned down and I could smell his sweet, intoxicating aroma. His lips pressed softly against mine. I was on fire; a fiery passion burning through my veins. The whole world disappeared; it was only him and me at the center of the universe. My imagination had not done any justice to this kiss, it was way better then anything I could have ever imagined. I craved so much more from him so I stood on my tippy toes and threw my hands onto his head, my hands running through his glorious hair, deepening the kiss.

"Bella…" he groaned in longing.

"Hmmm" I asked, too content to decipher out a real answer.

"I've wanted to kiss you like this from the moment you told me off that day I got back." he admitted shyly, as if he was confessing to a horrible crime.

I laughed and kissed him again and again and again. We were still attached to each other when I heard someone in the background. I reluctantly pulled away to see who it was, it was none other then the whole crew, led by Alice.

_Ugh, did they have to interrupt us_ now_?!_

They stared at the both of us, not even bothering to hold their laughter in. That was when I noticed how close Edward and I really were. My legs were wrapped around Edwards hips, hands still intertwined in his hair, Edwards hand's where at my hips holding me up.

Edward was smiling sheepishly at the others while I was blushing a deep crimson.

"Edward, put me down." I whispered in embarrassment.

"Nope." he stated firmly.

"Edward." I warned.

But before Edward could put me down, a sudden flash of light winked out. I looked up from Edward's eyes, only to be blinded by more flashes of light. The light was coming from a camera that none other than the annoying pixie was holding.

"Alice." I yelled in anger, "Edward put me down."

Edward grudgingly set me down, groaning in annoyance. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I ran over to Alice and started to shake her angrily.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy, you two are finally together. I was kind of getting tired of how you two looked at each other." Alice remarked in disgust.

"Aw Bella, finally! Edward, thank god you sucked up your pride and kissed her! I thought I was going to get old waiting for you to ask her to be yours." Emmett teased playfully.

"I was going to tell her sooner or later." Edward answered defensively.

I started to blush again as Edward looked down at me with a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"Okay, now all you have to leave NOW!" Edward ordered.

"Oh come on, it's no fun in there. We need you two so we can all dance together." Liza whined.

"I think you guys will live." I smirked.

"Oh Bella, your going to forget the rest of us just because you want to have a hot make-out session with little Eddie?" Rosalie cried sadly.

Now I was really blushing.

_She was right though, I _do_ want to have a hot make-out session with Edward. _

I glanced at Edward to see that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, let's go." I gave in.

"Oh no you're not." Edward exclaimed, grabbing me before I could walk away.

His touch awakened a fiery passion within me.

"Oh come on Edward!" Alice whined impatiently.

"Nope, you guys can go. I want to spend some alone time with Bella." Edward declared, shooting the others a very scary-looking death glare.

"Okay, okay we're going. Gosh, stop hogging her up, she is my sister you know. I have every right to spend some time with her as you do, maybe even more." Liza complained sarcastically, her face pulled into a deep pout that was hard to resist.

I was just about to give in but a quick glance from Edward stopped me.

"You know Liza; I really don't mind him hogging me up." I said mischievously.

"Oh, now that you got a boyfriend, you're just going to forget your sister. I see how it is." she exclaimed dramatically.

I knew that she really didn't mean what she was saying so I wasn't really taking her seriously; maybe I could do something with her tomorrow.

The crew slowly left, leaving Edward and I all alone.

"So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Edward asked slyly.

"I think you had your hands right here, and I had my legs like this and my hands like this." I replied, moving back into our earlier position.

"I wouldn't mind being like this forever." Edward whispered softly in my ear.

He started to kiss me at my ear lobe, making his way down to my neck.

"Bella, I'm madly in love with you." Edward whispered to me in between his kisses.

I felt my heart stop and restart again when he said those words.

_Did Edward Cullen really just say I love you? Oh god, I am never going to forget this day ever in my life. It has been the best moment ever._

"Edward, I love you too." I whispered before kissing him full on the lips.

I knew deep inside my heart that what I was saying was the truth and nothing but the truth.

We stayed at the gazebo for god knows how long; Alice, Rosalie and Liza finally came to get us after a while.

"It's been three hours since we last came to check up on you two and still you guys are here." Rosalie declared.

"Enough of this lovey-dovey stuff!" Liza remarked in disgust.

"Time to go home." Alice finished.

"What time _is_ it?" I asked curiously.

"Close to nine." Liza replied, checking her wristwatch.

"Oh wow, where _did_ the time go?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, if you two weren't at each other's throats, then you would have known." Rosalie cried matter-of-factly.

I blushed because of her comment.

"Okay, okay, we're coming, we're coming!" Edward cried in surrender.

"We are not leaving until you guys come with us." Alice declared, raising her eyebrows.

"We don't trust you two by yourselves." Liza added.

"So let's get going." Rosalie finished.

Edward picked me up from the bench we were sitting on and hugged me quickly. We followed the girls back; Edward in the back, hands wrapped around me and dropping sweet kisses on my neck here and there.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted dramatically.

We got into the two cars; Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper got into Rosalie's BMW while Liza and Andrew, Edward and I got into his Vanquish.

"So Andrew, we haven't had time to talk. Tell me, what do you think about my Liza?" I asked, flashing him a grin.

"Well…um…Liza is a wonderful person." he replied.

_If he was a human, I swear he would have blushed._

Liza shot me a death glare.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Well…..uh….um….yeah." he stammered in embarrassment.

_Oh wow, I'm making a vampire nervous! How cool is that? I better have as much fun as I can before Liza kills me._

"Oh wonderful, you two should go out together. And then we could double." I declared mischievously.

Edward and started to laugh quietly as Andrew started to shoot Liza nervous glances. Liza was glaring at me in full blast now.

Edward stopped in front of my house and got out of the car.

"Liza, I'll see you tomorrow, I want to spend time with the crew." I said softly.

Edward opened my door and held his hands out for me.

"My lady." Edward grinned, bowing slightly.

I blushed and took his hand. Edward walked me to my door.

"I had a wonderful time." he said softly.

"I had a magical night." I whispered.

Edward bent down and kissed me softly. The whole world disappeared again. We were rudely interrupted when a car horn blasted through the night air, it was Liza. Edward and I groaned in annoyance.

"You better go before she breaks your car." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah." he replied slowly.

He bent down and brushed his lips to mine before slowly leaving. He glared at Liza before getting into the car. They drove away while I went inside.

"How was your evening?" Charlie asked.

"The best ever. I even danced." I remarked in disbelief.

Charlie gave me an astonished look.

"Really? Good for you Bells." he answered in surprise.

"I'm going to go and change and then maybe hit the sack. I'm kind of tired." I told him.

EPOV

I had the most beautiful girl of my dreams in my arms the whole evening, every man's dream. I hated to leave her on her doorstep; it was so hard for me to walk away from her. I wanted to kiss her all night and to my surprise I had good control over myself.

Her soft, warm, full lips were like heaven to me; I craved for them so much.

Liza, Andrew and I drove home and after I parked my Vanquish in the garage, I locked myself in my room without saying a word to anyone. I was in my very own dream world. Bella was my Cinderella and I was her so-called prince.

BPOV

Around eleven in the morning I called Edward to come pick me up so we could have some alone time without any interruptions. Charlie left to go fishing so I had the whole house to myself.

Edward came in a few minutes later and knocked at my door. I quickly ran and opened the door for him.

"Hi!" I breathed.

"Hey." he answered, twirling me around in the air, "I missed you last night."

"Me too, I was lonely after you left." I pouted.

Edward put me down and kissed me urgently. It was nothing like last night's kiss. But before we could even have a minute of alone-time, Edward's cell and my phone rang in unison.

_Ugh, rudely interrupted again!_

Edward picked up his cell and I picked up my phone. Liza was on the other line.

"Why haven't you left your house yet?" Liza asked impatiently.

"Because I'm not dressed yet." I lied.

"You want me to come over there and dress you?" she replied in annoyance.

I could tell that she knew that I had been lying to her.

"Oh no, its okay I'm almost done! Then I'm going to have some breakfast." I quickly answered, fully knowing that she _would_ actually come over if I didn't hurry up.

I had already had my breakfast, I just wanted some alone time with Edward.

"You have ten minutes." she yelled.

"Okay, okay." I agreed hastily, hanging up hurriedly.

I turned around to face Edward.

"Alice." he explained.

That was all he had to say.

"Liza." I replied.

We both laughed in unison.

"We have ten minutes before we have to leave." I told him.

"Then we shouldn't be wasting time should we now?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, we shouldn't." I answered, running over to his open arms.

Edward picked me up and put me on the kitchen counter and kissed me passionately. He asked me questions about myself in between the kisses. I had no idea what I answered him; I wondered how he was able to concentrate on both of these tasks at the same time.

We arrived at the Cullens' house fifteen minutes later.

"You are late." Alice, Rosalie, and Liza yelled in unison.

"Sorry guys, we got lost on the way here." Edward grinned.

"Yeah, lost in each other's arms." Emmett laughed.

I could feel my face flushing. It seemed like I was blushing a lot lately.

"Okay, let's go." Alice cried.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to Lake Crescent. It has the most beautiful beach ever. You are going to love it." Liza declared.

"Isn't it a little too cold to go to a beach?" I asked reluctantly.

"No, it's going to warm up, and the vampires want to show you something." Rosalie replied slyly.

"Oh, what do my vampires want to show me?" I asked.

"You will see when we get there." Edward answered for Rosalie, flashing me a smile.

"Yes, let's go!" I cried, happily.

I would go anywhere as long as Edward was by my side.

We all piled into Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo.

The beach was in Clallam County, Washington. The ride there should have taken about an hour but with the guys' crazy driving; we reached there in less than half an hour.

When we reached Lake Crescent, I was speechless. The scene around me had taken my breath away. The vast water was a deep blue shade. Dangerous but beautiful-looking cliffs surrounded the lake. Everything about this place was gorgeous.

"So, what do you think?" Edward whispered to me softly.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Not quite as beautiful as you." he replied, kissing me softly on the cheek.

It was really cloudy outside so I was afraid that Alice's prediction was wrong. The others stripped and I saw that they all had their swimsuits under their clothes.

"Come on Bella. Its warm, the water isn't cold, come and see." Liza begged.

I didn't take my clothes of but I took my shoes off and walked towards the water. I dipped my toes into the water and was surprised to see that the water really was warm.

The girls and guys got out of the water after only a few minutes of swimming.

"Okay, in two minutes the sun will come out and Bella, you should brace yourself for what you are about to witness." Alice declared.

They all lined up in front of me like how the cadets do in the army and I was their commander. It took all my willpower too keep my laughter in.

Like Alice said, in two minutes the sun did come out and all the clouds disappeared. I looked up into the sky and then glanced back at the others. What I saw there took my breath away.

My vampires were sparkling. Each and every one of them looked beautiful; the lake did not compare anything to them. Each and every one of them looked like they had diamonds embedded into their skin.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

That was the only word that I could muster.

"Bella, don't be afraid." Edward said cautiously.

I looked at Edward in surprise.

_Why would I be afraid of him? He looks gorgeous, like my own personal shining star._

"I'm not afraid. Just a little overwhelmed by you guys. You guys look gorgeous." I assured them.

After that the day got warmer and we went swimming. Around five or so we started back home so the human can eat.

This was the second best day of my life. I should start keeping track of each and every day I spend with Edward and his family. Alice took some pictures today too, so I decided to ask her to give me a copy of the pictures so I could make a scrap book.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach. I never wanted to leave this glorious place.

* * *

**hope u guys liked it...review please and tell me what u guys think **

**and u guys have any ideas on what should happen next?!?!?!**

**Fatima and bloodpixie  
**


	24. Break Down

**I have been trying to update for the past two days but there was technology issues...**

**Sorry that we haven't updated in a while. **

**We've just hit a case of writer's block. So here's chapter 24! Sorry that it's kind of short. **

**im extreamly sorry for the short chapter.... and please dont hate me and my sister....there is always a happy ending...so u guys wait for it....**

**and i didnt want to get all mushy and gooey u know...

* * *

  
**

Chapter 24: Breakdown

BPOV

The following week in school was like my first week of school all over again. Everyone stared at me throughout the whole day.

On Monday, Edward surprised me by coming to pick me up for school. Once we reached the school, Edward being the gentlemen that he is, opened the passenger door for me. Everyone stopped to stare because this was an abnormal behavior for Edward; they were all waiting to see who got out of the car. As soon as they all spotted me, they started to whisper in surprise. The whispers didn't quiet down at all throughout the rest of the day.

The only thing that kept me from running out of that school in annoyance was Edward and all the other Cullens. They always diverted my attention when I got too anxious because of the whispers. It still amazed me how I had such awesome friends and an equally awesome boyfriend to cheer me on in life.

* * *

The next few months passed by in a blur. My life was like a fairy tale that never ended. I had come to consider as Edward and the other Cullens as my second family. I knew that I had no idea what I would do if I ever lost them.

I had pushed Edward to turn me into a vampire like them so I would be able to spend the rest of eternity with them but Edward always denied my pleading. He kept on feeding me some crap saying that he didn't want to corrupt my "beautiful" soul.

* * *

Today was our last day of school. I could not wait for the summer to start. The Cullen girls had already planned out the whole summer for us.

"Bella, swing by our house around four-o-clock today, okay? We are going to celebrate." Alice squealed in excitement.

"Umm… what are we doing?" I asked, a little afraid of what her answer was going to be.

"We're going to go party!" Liza shouted in glee.

"Since Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie graduated again, we are celebrating for them and we are of course celebrating for our three months off of school." Alice added matter-of-factly.

"Oh okay, I can't wait." I replied, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Edward drove me and walked me to my door.

"See you later." he whispered, leaning over to give me a kiss.

I returned his kiss and stepped into the house.

I actually was excited for today's plans. I had gotten Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie their graduation presents and I couldn't wait for them to see them.

Emmett was getting a huge teddy bear that is wearing a graduation gown and cap. The bear reminded me of Emmett and I just _had_ to get it for him. I got Jasper a dog tag. I had a real hard time finding him a gift so I really wasn't sure about his reaction. The dog tag had a picture of him and Alice on one side and on the other side was both of their initials. For Rosalie, I made an album with all the memories from the past couple months we spent together. I also got her a personalized necklace with her name on it. It was silver with tiny jewels in every letter of her name; it was beautiful. I just hoped that they all liked their presents.

I wrapped the gifts up and loaded them into my truck. I got in and drove down to the Cullen Mansion. When I drove into their driveway, right away I sensed that something was off, something was different. The house for some reason looked empty. To top my suspicion, I could not spot Edward anywhere. Normally, whenever I came over, he would greet me at the door.

I slowly opened the door and got out. I walked up the stairs and onto the porch. I took a deep breath and knocked. No answer.

_Where are they?_

Instead of knocking again I tried the doorknob. To my surprise, it was open. I softly kicked the door open and stepped inside. The sight of the inside made me gasp in shock.

Everything in the house was covered in white sheets.

_No, no they can't do this to me. They would have told me if they left. This is just a sick joke. Edward wouldn't leave me. Liza, my sister wouldn't ever leave me. She promised me! Alice couldn't leave me, Rosalie couldn't, Emmett couldn't, Jasper couldn't, Esme and Carlisle couldn't. They wouldn't ever leave me!_

I ran into each room in the house to see that they were all empty of their personal belongings. Only the furniture was left behind.

I suddenly collapsed onto the floor and burst into dry heaves.

_How could they just leave me like that? Was this the celebration they were talking about?

* * *

_**Please dont kill us...**

**but you will know what happend next chapter.....**

**tell me wahh u guys think please!!!  
**


	25. Vision

**Okay i wanted to post two chapters today cuz last one was short...**

**this one is short too...sorry about that..**

**im working on the next one and i'll try to make it long!!!**

**and dont woryy there is always a happy ending!!!!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 25: Vision

EPOV

I couldn't wait for tonight, we were planning on going to Port Angeles because there was a concert going on. Jesse McCartney was coming over to have a concert. All the girls were crazy about him so the guys and I decided to surprise the girls with some tickets to the concert. The girls thought that we were going to a new club that had just opened. The only reason why we were able to keep this a secret from Alice was because we kept on purposely changing our minds about our plans which was actually a lot of hard work.

I dropped Bella off at her house and kissed her good-bye. I didn't want to say good-bye to her but I had to go home and put the finishing touches on our surprise.

It was already four-o-clock when I got home because I kept on getting distracted by daydreams of my beautiful Bella. The atmosphere in the house seemed very tense when I stepped in. I glanced over at Alice and she showed me a vision that rooted me to the spot.

_The gates of Volterra, the castle of the Volturi. The three ancient leaders stepped into a plane that was headed for Forks, Washington. They were coming to pay a visit to their old friend Carlisle to see how his life was going._

"NOOOOOOO! This cannot be happening! They cannot come here! They will find out about everything. They will kill my Bella; no I will not allow this. We have to go NOW!" I yelled in horror.

My family was still frozen in place with a look of shock on their faces.

"Hurry up! We don't have time. We have to leave; we have to save her from them! They can't find out about her EVER! GO! HURRY UP" I shouted.

"Edward, I am not leaving my sister again. I will stay here with her here, you guys can go." Liza stated flatly, finally breaking out from her state of shock.

"No Liza, you can't, it will still be dangerous! They will find your trail and that will lead them to Bella." I cried.

_How come they just won't listen to me?!?!_

"EDWARD, I promised her that I will never leave her side again. I can't break that promise twice now, can I?" Liza sobbed.

"Liza, I know this will be hard but when everything is cleared up, we will come and check up on her. And think of it this way, she will be vampire free and she can live her life the way she was supposed to live. This will be good for her and you know it. Please do this for her." I begged anxiously.

Liza stared at me in silence before she finally caved.

"Okay, I'll do this for her even though it will be one of the hardest things that I will ever do in my life." she replied quietly.

"I know what you mean." I whispered.

_Can I leave her? Do I have the strength to do that? YES! I will have to. This is for her own good. We are protecting her for all eternity. I WILL NOT LET THE VOLTURI FIND MY BELOVED!_

We hurriedly packed all our belongings. Esme and Carlisle ran around the house and draped sheets on top of all the furniture that we weren't taking with us. We all got into our cars and drove away.

I felt empty, hollow, torn apart, my other half was missing. We couldn't even leave her a note to explain everything to her because we did not want to risk the Volturi finding it.

This was going to hurt my Bella so badly. I knew without a doubt that she would never want to be with me ever again.

_Edward, be quiet! This is all for her own good!_

I repeated these words over and over in my head for the rest of the drive.

* * *

BPOV

I didn't know how long I laid on the floor of Edward's room, crying out all my pain. I finally pulled myself out of his room and dragged myself down the stairs. The presents lay on the ground mocking me. I decided to just leave them there; I did not want anything that would remind me of the Cullens. I rushed outside and jumped into my truck.

I hardly could see anything because of the tears that were streaming down my face. I tried to scrub them off my face but gave up after a few tries. I drove around aimlessly until I reached the highway. I started to push my gas pedal with all my strength when KABOOM!!!!

The next thing I knew, my truck started to spin around until it flipped over. The next thing I know, everything goes black.

* * *

**PLEASE dont hate me!!!!!!**

**im sorry a million times  
**

**You will know wat happened to her in the next chapter!!!**

**please tell me if u like it, hate it, critic it please!!!**

**  
Fatima and BloodPixie  
**


	26. Burned Alive

**So, here's chapter 26. **

**We're sorry for the wait; we were both very busy these past few weeks.**

**Anywhoo, as you guys read, we are sure that you will recognize some of this chapter. **

**That is because we got most of the changing part from Breaking Dawn.**

**Okay, that was all we had to say… you can read now! Remember, read and review! :D

* * *

  
**

Chapter 26: Burned Alive

?POV

I ran around the forest, chasing a deer that I was hunting when I suddenly heard a screech coming from a few yards away. It sounded as if somebody had pressed their brakes down really hard. I stopped what I was doing and went to investigate; I was there in no time. I gasped in surprise as the scene unfolded before me. I watched as a red Chevy was hit by a semi-truck. The Chevy spun around in a perfect 360 circle twice before flipping over.

_Oh god! I hope whoever is in the Chevy is okay!_

I could smell blood from where I was, thanks to my vampire instincts.

I hurried over to where the Chevy and semi-truck were and inspected the damage. The truck was completely totaled. I could tell that the truck was seconds away from blowing up. I ran as fast as I could and pulled out a human girl from the truck, right in time

_This girl has little time to live, her heartbeats are numbered. _

I ran with her before anyone else could see that the girl was in my hands.

I made it to the forest, just before I heard a big KABOOM!

_I have to do something; I can't just let her die. If I take her to the hospital they won't be able to revive her. She has lost so much blood; there is only one thing to do. Can I do it? Can I take her right to choose? Will she be angry with me? _

I could hear her heartbeat weakening.

_Oh god what should I do? Help me! Guide me!_

I came across a cabin and it looked like it was glowing. I went inside and found a bed in one corner, a fireplace in the other and one rocking chair. I placed the beautiful girl down on the bed and made up my mind to change her.

_I just can't let her die; I have to take the chance._

I leaned down and sank my teeth into her neck

* * *

BPOV

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious. It took me half a second to figure out why I had woken up; I felt as if my whole body was on fire. The feeling felt familiar, like I had felt it before. I felt very confused because I had no idea why that was.

The fire slowly spread throughout my whole body; burning me inside out. It was the most horrible pain that I have ever felt in my whole entire life.

Pained screeches pierced the air. It took me a while to figure out that the screams were coming from me.

_Oh god, make it stop! Please! Edward! HELP!_

I started to whimper silently. My pain intensified as I remembered that Edward would never be there to save me ever again.

I had no idea how long the pain engulfed me; I had no sense of time anymore. All I could think about was the pain and nothing but the pain.

I had no idea that somebody was there with me until I felt something cool graze my forehead. It felt very good; it didn't completely stop the pain but it caused the pain to disappear slightly. The cold thing moved slowly down my neck and to my shoulders. I felt very grateful to whoever was doing this for me.

_God bless you soul, whoever you are!_

I suddenly realized that I didn't really notice the pain that much if I thought of something else so I decided to just that. Instead of thinking about the pain, I tried to figure out who the other person in the room was.

_Who is this person? Where am I? What's happening to me? _

As the time wore on, I noticed that it seemed like a huge chunk of my brain was missing.

What seemed like hours later but could have possibly been seconds later, the pain changed.

It started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading slowly, but at least it was doing something different.

_It's almost done, I can tell._

"ARGH!!!" I screamed in agony.

A sudden pain in my throat overcame me. I felt as if I was parched dry, so thirsty…

"AAGH!!!" I cried again.

The fire inside my heart got hotter.

_How is that possible?_

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up- the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. But it retreated to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

The loudest sound in the room was my frenzied heart, pounding in the rhythm of the fire.

My wrist and ankles were free. the fire was totally extinguished there. suddenly, the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in form my elbows and knees.

_Oh god, save me!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

It became a battle inside me-my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward it last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just one more time.

_Where is my heartbeat? What happened? How come my heat's not beating? What is going on?_

_Oh God, OH GOD! I'm dead. My heart stopped beating so that means that I'm dead. But if I'm dead, how come I can feel the presence of someone else. How come I can smell so many different scents? I can smell tulips, roses, daisies, and lots of other flowers. Where am I? A flower shop?_

My brain felt like it had so much more room in it, like I could think of ten different things at the same time, which I figured out that I could do after experimenting. I felt in awe because of all my new senses.

I tested my hands to see if they worked, I moved my fingers slowly. I slowly opened my eyes and closed them again immediately.

"ARGH!" I screamed at the brightness.

I heard a movement close by and something took over me. I jumped down from where I was laying and took a defensive crouch.

_What is going on? I hear someone growling, oh wait that was me! WHAT! Why am I growling? What's wrong with me? What happened to me? Crap, what am I doing?_

I looked around for the person that moved. My eyes landed at the far corner of the room. Someone stood in the shadow, holding there arms up in surrender. I couldn't see the person's face because their arms were blocking their face but I could tell from the person's build that it was a guy I stood up from my position but still not letting my guard down.

The guy walked out from the corner and my breath was taken away. He was the most magnificent guy that I had ever laid my eyes on… I think

Something in the back of my mind was saying that he might be beautiful but somebody else could top that, I just couldn't remember who.

The guy in front of me was tall, about 5"6, blonde hair which was spiked up, the most beautiful golden eyes and was slender. He was dressed in a blue button down shirt with faded blue jeans.

_His eyes look so familiar, where have I seen those before? Why can't I remember?_

The mysterious man looked at me reassuringly. I wanted to say something to him but couldn't find my voice.

We looked at each other for another minute.

"Hello?" the beautiful angel asked.

His voice sounded like a bell chime, musical and mesmerizing.

I was captivated. Finally I found my voice.

"Hi?" came from my mouth.

_That was not my voice! What happened to my voice? I sound like him and someone else but I just can't pinpoint it. God I have to figure what I'm missing, it's driving me crazy. _

"My name is Kyle Sanders." the angel whispered.

_What was my name? I can't remember my name. Oh god what is happening to me? Why can't I remember my name?_

I sat down on the floor to think things through.

I closed my eyes and thought, and finally a picture or a vision came to me. I saw a heart-faced girl with mahogany hair and big brown eyes, who looked to be about nine or ten.

The girl was sitting down on a desk writing something. I think she was in a classroom because I see other children her age there. They seem to be taking a test. The girl writes her name, Isabella Swan.

Then it switched to another day. It's the same girl, this Isabella Swan; she was walking into a house, I guess with her mother because they had the same heart-shaped face. Her mother had a plate of brownies and she was introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Renee Swan and this is my daughter Isabella Swan." She said.

"Bella please!" the 6-year-old exclaimed, correcting her mother.

Then the vision or whatever it was ended.

_Why did I have this vision? Who was this girl? I like this name Bella; I think I'll use it since I can't remember my name._

"My name is Bella." I said.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Kyle replied, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I have to tell you something Bella and please don't get mad at me, I beg of you."

I was still sitting on the floor, I just nodded my head. Kyle came and sat down in front of me, a few feet away.

* * *

KPOV

Bella was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my 100 years in this life. Her smell, freesia, a delicious smell, was so intoxicating.

_I think I'm in heaven._

I had to tell her what I have done to her.

_Oh God, she will hate me for all of eternity. But I couldn't let her die, could I? NO, I couldn't!_

"I have to tell you something Bella, and please don't get mad at me, I beg of you." I pleaded.

She just nodded her head, still sitting on the floor. I slowly moved closer to her, trying not to scare her.

I took an unnecessary breath and began my story.

"Bella, I found you in a car accident and you were badly hurt. You were bleeding so much that by the time I could take you to the hospital, you would have already been dead. I had to do something; I couldn't just let you die. I don't know why, but I just couldn't let you die." I started in a quiet voice

Bella nodded her head and waited for me to continue.

"Well you see, I'm a vampire, and I changed you into one too. I know this sounds crazy but please think about it for a few seconds." I said to her.

She looked at me in shock; like I was crazy.

* * *

BPOV

_WHAT? I'm a what? A… a vampire?_

I felt very shocked, but for some reason, I believed Kyle.

_Why do I believe him?_

It seemed to me like I had already believed in vampires even before Kyle mentioned anything.

"Oh." I mumbled, it was the only thing that I could muster.

_I think Kyle thought he did something bad. I think he thinks I regret him changing me but I don't._

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to see you die. I just couldn't." he begged.

I couldn't see him like this. I could feel his regret, his anguish, his sorrow for what he did to me so I got up from where I was and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and tried to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay; I was just a little shocked, that's all. Don't apologize. I think I would have done the same thing if everything was reversed." I reassured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking very shocked at my answer.

"Positive." I replied.

We sat there on the floor while Kyle told me everything he knew about vampires and the rules and regulations.

The only rule was that we couldn't expose ourselves to the human world or the rulers of the vampire world would come and kill us.

Kyle explained to me that the royal ones were the Volturi. When Kyle said that name, something triggered in my mind, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"I will do anything to keep the vampire world a secret." I vowed quietly.

Kyle nodded his head before continuing on.

He told me about the two different types of eating habits, one, the vegetarians who drink animal blood and the other one was drinking human blood.

Kyle told me that he drank animal blood but not every vampire out there does.

"Bella, I think you need to hunt." Kyle said out of the blue.

"How do you know when you're ready to hunt or when you're thirsty?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when you're thirsty you will feel like someone is scratching your neck and you can't handle it." Kyle explained.

"Oh, well now that you mention it, I do feel that scratchy feeling." I cried.

"Okay, let's go." Kyle exclaimed.

"Wait, how am I supposed to hunt?" I asked.

"It's easy, I'll show you when we get there."

* * *

As I was running, I felt like I was free, like I could do anything.

Kyle showed me how to hunt. He went after a deer and told me how to use my senses to hunt. I did what Kyle showed me and started to hunt. I let my instincts take over.

I crouched down onto my legs and when I found my target, I lunged for it. But the deer sensed danger and went the other way, so I chased it and finally I got it. When I sank my teeth in, it squirmed and kicked, causing most of the blood to spill onto my shirt. I had to drain five deers to satisfy my thirst because I kept on spilling the blood on me.

After we finished, Kyle and I went back to that cabin that we were in earlier.

"Kyle, I need new clothes. Look at these!" I cried, horrified at the sight that I was.

"Okay, you stay here and I'll buy you some clothes. You can't go with me because no one can see you." he replied.

"Why can't anyone see me?" I asked.

"Because, you're dead to the human world, after I come back with your clothes we will leave and go somewhere else. Maybe we can go to United Kingdom." he explained to me.

I nodded my head yes, understanding his reasoning.

Kyle left me there with only my thoughts for company.

* * *

**So that was chapter 26. **

**We hope that you guys liked it! **

**Please review! **

**The cookie monster is waiting to hand out cookies to everyone! **

**You guys better hurry up before he eats them all! :D**


	27. Reincarnation

**Hey everybody!!!!!!!! Here's the long awaited chapter 27. Enjoy!!!! And remember… READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 27: Reincarnation

BPOV

10 years have passed by since I started my new life.

It is really exhilarating to be a vampire; you can do almost anything you like.

My best friend Kyle changed me and has been there for me since the beginning. I remember the burning sensation as if it was yesterday. Kyle is a good guy and I'm glad he found me and changed me. If he hadn't, all the adventures I am having would have never happened.

After a few years as a vampire, I figured out that some pieces of my human life were missing from my mind, but not all of them. But I always felt like I was missing a very important part of my life.

Before Kyle and I left Forks, he brought me a newspaper to read. I read the paper from the beginning to end. I still remember every single word it said.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Tragic news for Forks, Washington, Yesterday, our own Chief, Charlie Swan's daughter, was killed in a tragic car accident. Isabella Swan, 17 years old, got on the freeway in her red Chevy when a semi-truck hit her. The car spun around two times before flipping over. The Chevy exploded before any paramedics could get to her. Sadly, her body was not found. The authorities have informed us that the combustion from the fire burned her body to ashes. Isabella will be greatly missed by friends and family. She will never be forgotten.

_FLASHBACK END

* * *

  
_

When I had finished reading the article, I felt sad for this Charlie, whom I can't remember. Before we left, I asked Kyle if we could see Charlie one last time.

Kyle had quickly turned me down saying that I was a newborn and very dangerous to any human. I then told him that I was sure that I could handle it. He was hesitant but I kept on pleading with him until he finally agreed.

We went to see Charlie at night when he was getting ready to go to sleep. When I saw him, a vision came to me.

_Two little girls, looking exactly the same, twins, getting out of an airplane. They came running to this guy who seemed to look like Charlie, but younger. They gave him a hug and kiss. Charlie tells them that he missed them so much. And they call him daddy so those two girls must be his daughters. _

Then the vision ended.

"_Daddy._" I had whispered softy.

Tears had started to stream down my face. I remember the look on Kyle's face when he spotted the tears flowing from my eyes. He then told me that vampires couldn't cry.

"I guess we have found your power." Kyle told me on our way back.

"Power?" I had asked in confusion.

"Well, sometimes when a human is turned into a vampire, they may develop these certain powers. One of their senses intensifies, for example, if a person can read others like an open book, and he or she got changed then maybe they would be able to read others mind." Kyle explained.

That remark of his had triggered something in my head. But I hadn't been able to put a hand on it. It was there in my head but I didn't know where.

* * *

In my first year as a vampire, Kyle thought I wouldn't be able to control myself with the temptation to drink human blood but that turned out to be totally wrong. Truthfully, human blood seemed to repulse me.

We went to England like Kyle told me we would. He had an estate in Vale of Glamorgan. The house was huge, too much room for two people in my opinion.

The house was a two story brick house. The outside had a medieval look to it. When we got inside, it was beautiful. The whole house had already been furnished. To the left was the living room. Attached to the living room was the dining room. There was a huge dining table in the middle of the room

"Urm Kyle, if we don't eat human food, then why do we have a dining table?" I had asked, feeling very confused.

"It's a charade for the humans, just in case any drop by." he answered matter-of-factly.

There was a spiral staircase going up to the second floor. I took it and came across a hallway with five doors. I guessed that they were the bedrooms and bathrooms. I opened the first door and it was empty. The next one had a bed, a desk, a computer, and dressers. I went through all the doors until I came to the last one.

When I saw it, I fell in love with it immediately. The left side of the room was all glass looking out to the beautiful forest. There was nothing in it yet but I decided that I would fill it up till it had a touch of me in it. I turned around to tell Kyle that I wanted this room but he was already there. I jumped because I was startled.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was right behind you all this time, you just didn't notice it." he laughed.

"Well, can I have this room, pretty, pretty please?" I had practically begged.

"Sure." Was his answer.

I squealed and hugged him tightly.

For the next two days, Kyle and I had renovated the house. I got my room done in a day and a half.

There was a queen sized canopy bed in the middle of the room. I didn't want to get it because it was too expensive but Kyle insisted it was okay and that he wanted me to get it. My sheets were a color of deep blue while my walls were baby blue. I had a desk with a computer in a corner and my dressers on the other. A had a huge stereo system in the back of the room. There were shelves filled to the brim with classical music surrounding it.

There was a bathroom attached to my room. It was like a whole other room, that's how big it was. There was a Jacuzzi and a shower, two sinks, a toilet, and a lot of space. Also a closet was attached to my bedroom and it was huge!

* * *

We stayed in England for five years before we had to move again. I didn't start school there but Kyle said I was in control of myself that I could start at our next destination.

Our next destination was Finland. There we got a house that was a lot like our home in England. It was beautiful. When we settled in, Kyle and I registered into a high school. We registered ourselves in grade ten. I was surprised that we were able to pull that off.

Before we started school, I bought self learning tapes in Finnish so I could learn the language. With my vampire mind, I had been able to memorize it all in one day.

I was very uncomfortable when we first started school; everyone stared at us and wouldn't look away. Then it got worse, boys would come up to me and ask me out. It was a scary day and Kyle over there was laughing at me until girls came up to him and started asking him out which I had to laugh at.

Nothing exciting happened throughout the year.

Over the years, I found out that I had more than one power. I could do about whatever I wanted. If I wanted to go from one room from another I would just think about it and I'll be there. If I wanted to see the future or the past I could. If I didn't want people to see me I could turn invisible. It was awesome. Kyle could do the same things as me.

So his conclusion was that since we share venom then maybe his powers went with the venom to my body.

I could do whatever my heart desires, but I don't take advantage of it. It just was not me.

* * *

Throughout the ten years of my new life, Kyle and I encountered others like us. Ones who are vegetarians and ones those aren't. I despise the ones that drink human blood, if there are alternatives to surviving why not take it? They looked less civilized.

Kyle got into a fight with a non-vegetarian two years ago because he was hitting on me. I know Kyle had a thing for me but I seemed to not have the same feelings as him. I knew that he knew that I didn't feel the same way about him so he never asked.

When we talked, we sometimes come across the question but I would change the subject. I always wondered why I couldn't like him when he was such an amazing guy. But I always felt as if there was someone else out there for me.

It was so frustrating not to know the missing pieces in my brain. I want to know what the blank spots in my mind are. I wanted to figure out why I lost those memories but not others.

* * *

Over the years, we added one more person to our little family. His name is Cole. He's tall, has brown hair, and he had blue-green eyes before he got changed. In Finland, while we were hunting we found him in the woods. He had been attacked by a lion and had only been minutes away from death.

I couldn't let him die so I ran to the almost lifeless body and took him away from the lion. Kyle sucked the lion dry and disposed of it. We ran back to our house and I told Kyle to please change him.

Kyle never denied me anything so he changed the person on the bed.

After three screaming days, the guy opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Hi, my name is Bella and this is Kyle. We are friends, we saved you." I said slowly.

He looked at us, scrutinizing us and finally relaxed.

"What happened to me? Everything looks so different." he said.

"We're going to tell you but you have to promise to have an open mind. Don't get mad at us, and hear us out." I told him.

We waited for his answer. Finally he nodded his head.

"Kyle, can you please tell him." I asked, never taking my eyes off of the boy.

Kyle nodded and started to tell him everything.

It took Kyle half an hour to explain because he had to repeat it three times for the boy to get it.

"So your saying that you are vampires and you turned me into one too because I was almost dead?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what we're saying." I said.

"Oh, AWESOME!" he squealed.

I was bewildered.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Cole Anderson." he answered.

"Nice to meet you Cole, let's go hunting." I told him.

"Cool, how do we hunt?" he asked.

"Kyle and I will show you." I told him.

"Okay." he answered.

* * *

**Okay, we know that you guys are thinking that this isn't the best chapter ever but we wanted to get the chapter to our readers as fast as we could so sorry if it was annoying to read.**

**Okay… you guys know what to do!!!!**

**Also i Fatima was extreamly busy with college so i couldnt update so fast....**

**dont be mad sorry**

**please review...  
**


End file.
